The Road So Far
by SingerColt13
Summary: Dean's close to losing it after the death of his father, when a ghost from his past resurfaces and changes the game completely. Haunted by his estrangement from his Father Sam is grateful for the distraction Toni Singer provides. When her true identity is revealed will it push him off the edge he's dangling precariously close to? Dean/OfC Sam/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 1

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "In My time of Dying."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and join our tumbler

singercolt13

Chapter One

The words that spew from John's lip tasted like bitter ash in his mouth. His stomach bubbled and churned. Latin echoed in the dank, dark, space of the empty boiler room. This went against everything he believed, but for his boy he had to try. He owed Dean at least that much. No one would give him a father of the year award, but he loved his sons. He raised them up the only way he was capable of. Hell, the only way he knew how. His old man split when he was ten, and without Mary's soft touch to guide and temper his military training, things had gone to pot real quick. He slid the knife across his palm, held it over the bowl and allowed the life giving liquid to splash for a few moments. He pulled back, lit a match, and watched as flames exploded before being doused.

He stood and looked around. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned with his muscles loose and his eyes trained on the middle aged man in the janitorial uniform.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?"

He sounded normal enough, but John knew better. For now he'd play along.

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain it to security. Come on. You follow me."

He smirked, pulled out the Colt, and cocked it.

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?"

The once normal blue eyes glowed yellow as his lips curled up into an evil sneer that made his skin crawl.

"You really want an honest answer to that?"

John watched from his peripheral as two men in lab coats stalked up behind him.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot f things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss. " He laughed. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?

"Oh , I don't want to trap you." He lowered his gun." I want to make a deal." As the words left his mouth he knew somewhere Mary was crying. A gleam of interest sparked in the Demon's eyes.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with evils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to help bring him back." His eldest was the only thing that mattered now. He gritted his teeth. Pushed back the urge to shot the evil son of a bitch between the eyes and end this lifelong game of chase. He'd spent his entire life dragging the boys along with him as he doled out his own personal brand of vengeance. In this, they came first. The thought of his legacy flickering out was a punch to the gut. Sam… he wasn't meant for this life, not permanently. He knew that, had come to accept it over the years. Dean… it was all he knew. Partially that was his fault, but there was no going back to make changes.

"Why, John, You're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't' be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right. He isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son."

John looked down, afraid the demon would see the knowledge in his eyes. Recovered he peered back up at the demon.

"You know the truth right? About Sammy? And the other children?" the demon asked.

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb?"

_Was he really judging me on my parenting? _

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good."

"Before I give you the gun I'm going to need a few things. I want to make sure that Dean's okay with my own eyes. And I want to bring someone back."

Annoyance crossed the demon's face.

"Who?"

"A girl, an innocent hunter who doesn't belong roasting in the pits of hell for all eternity, Cora Turner."

"I never knew you had such a big heart John."

"I want to see _her_ with my own eyes too."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"

John shook his head from side to side.

"Fine."

"So we have a deal?" John asked.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun, maybe more."

His stomach dropped and he knew he wasn't walking away from this one. The Demon nodded.

"You understand?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"And you still want to do this?" the demon asked once more.

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go get that delicious girl you requested. She's so pure it makes my teeth ache. It's a delicacy down there you know, truly innocent folks. Such a screamer too, but we broke her of that. We broke her of a lot of things."

The muscles in his jaw ticked. He wanted to rip this bastard apart with his bare hands. Burn his body and piss on the remenants. Cora Turner hadn't deserved any of what they'd done to her. Now the poor kid would never be the same. He had no right to place this burden on her shoulders now, but as usual in their life feelings didn't count much. He cleared his throat.

"All right."

"Now because we're pals, I'll give you a little sample."

John blinked and he was surrounded in an ocean of fire. The flamed engulfed his skin, peeled it

back, stripped it down the flesh beneath. A scream rose up in his throat, but the putrid air took the sound from him.

"Focus John, we're here to pick up your friend."

He glanced over to the dusky skinned woman who lay limp on a rack. Her arms and legs were stretched, her brown eyes were dead, and glazed over. _This was the face of hopelessness._ Demons surrounded her. One leaned in and began to flay her skin. A high pitched scream rent the air. Bile rose in his throat.

"I hate to ruin your fun Alistair, but this one is off the market."

"Ooh, but she tastes so sweet." The man leaned in, lapped at the blood on her side.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see her again," Yellow eyes said. "You want her, you go lift her." He snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared. Her body fell to the black slab beneath. John walked over, lifted her up into his arms. She flinched and cringed, but didn't fight. This was not the daughter of Rufus Turner he'd watched grow up.

"Come on Cora, let's get you home," John said.

"Trick." She licked her dry, cracked, lips. "I won't fall for it." The movement of her lips caused bleeding.

A heart beat passed and they were once again in the basement.

"Now because I'm in a generous mood, I'll even give ole Cora here a parting gift. I want her to be fresh and healthy so we can break her all over again when we meet. Cause now that we've tasted her." He licked his slender finger. "We're all a little addicted." He bit down into the flesh of his wrist, allowed it to drop into her mouth.

John tensed, moved to stop him, but yellow eyes held him in place.

"Ah- Ah- ah. You don't get to choose how I fulfill my end of the bargain. Give it a few minutes she'll be right as rain. I'll be seeing you soon John Winchester."

Yellow eyes disappeared, and he turned his attention to the broken body on the floor beside him.

"Cora." He whispered her name, almost afraid she wouldn't answer because she was dead.

Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyes.

"Cora it's John."

She gasped, sat straight up and skidded back, using her legs and arms. She hit the wall behind her with a loud thud. He held up his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"John?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"W-what?"

"I made a deal. I don't have much time, so I need you to listen to me and retain. Can you do that for me?"

Her jaw opened and closed. She clenched it shut and nodded.

"I need you to lay low for awhile, get yourself together, rested up, and ready to get some pay back on these hell spawn, bastards. A war is coming and in order to win they'll need you."

"Me why?" Her voice was hoarse.

" Because you're the last in the line of Colts."

"What?"

"Samuel Colt, the gun maker."

"Yeah, I know who he is."  
"He's your great grand something or another. They'll need your blood to make a new weapon and a shit ton of bullets."

"War with who?"

"Demons on a level more dire than anything we've ever seen. Once you get Bobby's call Toni. You're going to need her now more than ever."

Her face remained blank.

"You getting this?"

"Demon killing gun, call Toni, go to Bobby's. Anything else?" Her eyes flashed with a spark of anger.

"Much."

He leaned in and continued on. Her eyes grew wide and her breath became choppy. _Good she was scared, she should be. _

Don't be shy, share your thoughts, because after all we do it for the feedback and the need to put paper to pen .

Singer Colt


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 2

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "In My time of Dying."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr

singercolt13

Chapter Two

Cora glanced in the mirror. She looked like a skeleton in the baggy set of blue scrubs. Her skin was dry and cracked, her hair was a tangled rat's nest, and her face… she didn't even want to think about it. Her head pounded, and her limbs were limp spaghetti. Still, she placed one foot in front of the other, clutched her ribs on the left side, and kept her head down.

Along with scrubs, John had given her a couple of credit cards, and caused a distraction to cover her as she headed to the nearest restroom to freshen up. She felt like a coward, slinking off to lick her wounds while he went to his death. Fact was, the last thing she could handle right now was to see the life force of the man who'd saved her extinguished. _You have one hell of a father Winchester's, I'll give you that. Mine probably looked around for a few weeks and gave up the ghost._ She turned on the faucet, stuck her head down beneath it and rinsed her hair. The cool water was a balm to her soul. It'd been years since she felt anything this refreshing, or cold. Her body shook as memories rushed in. _Burning, pain, ripping, tearing._ No!

She pulled away from the darkness. Above all she was a hunter, and right now she had a job to do, the most important one of her life. She wrung her hair out, ran her fingers through to detangle it as best she could. Satisfied, she moved over to the paper towel holder, ripped off a few pieces, and patted her hair semi dry. She braided it with deft fingers, took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. _Car, store, change of clothes, rest, and then on to Bobby's. _Her muscles were stiff, long unused, and sore from the torture they'd been forced to endure. She kept her head down as she maneuvered around the others, practically invisible because of her uniform. People were so gullible. You gave them a line, the proper attire, a confident front, and voila, you could pretty much do whatever the hell you wanted.

She entered the elevator and the metal doors slid shut. For the first time she allowed herself to believe this was real. _Keep it together until you're alone, hunting 101. _She braced her body against the thin wall. The air tasted of freedom. When she reached the parking lot her eyes darted back and forth, trying to choose the right one. She paused at a four door, black, sedan just out of the view of the security cameras. Normally she'd have tools, but in a pinch this would work. She braced her elbow, studied the window, guestimated the proper spot and hit it with enough force to make it shatter. Thank God for breaking and entering from Bobby. She flipped up the lock, grabbed the nearest thing she could in the car—a magazine, and swept away the glass before she sat in the driver seat, ripped the bottom paneling out, and connected the proper wires. The car caught. She backed out.

Thirty minutes later she was holed up in a hotel room with salt lining every possible entrance, a devils trap at the door, and her fingers itching for a gun or a knife. Showered, shaved, and dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of black sweats pants, and a pair of black sneakers she looked human. _Never knew when you'd need to run. _She lay down on the bed and sleep took her.

* * *

The Singer's Salvage Yard sign loomed ahead and Antoinette "Toni" Singer smiled. _I'm home. _ It'd been awhile since she'd been back, but no matter how long she was away this would _always_ be her home. She parked her car outside. The familiar, black, 67' Impala parked over by the garage gave her pause. It was mangled and wrecked almost beyond the point of recognition. _How could anyone survive that? _She climbed from her car.

"Antoinette?" a gruff voice she recognized as well as her own asked. She turned to see a weathered, older man, standing on the porch with a wry grin and one of his classic, faded, trucker hats.

"Uncle Bobby!" She rushed up the steps and threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tight and she breathed in the scent of alcohol and some ancient after-shave. _Same old Uncle Bobby._ "I've missed you so much. It's been too long!" Her words were whispered, the volume lost in the giant lump formed in her throat. He gave a hearty chuckle, and set her back onto her feet. "I sure wish it was under better circumstances though."

Bobby nodded solemnly.

"Agreed." He stepped back, and slipped his hands into hers. "Well let me take a look at ya."

She wondered what he saw now that she was a grown woman. After her parents died in a car accident, she'd arrived on his doorstep a scrawny, scared, eleven year old girl who had no clue what to expect from him. It hadn't been easy on the two of them at times, but like just about everything else they'd figured it out, and looking back she wouldn't change a damn thing.

"Still got that same hippie hair shit going on." He tapped the trinkets and beads she had woven into her long, wavy, rusty-colored hair as she rolled her eyes at him. It was a distraction, a way for them to push off talking about the real reason she'd come.

"It's not hippie, its convenience. If I wore every trinket or charm you'd given me I'd jingle like a bell everywhere I went. At least now they're here, I'm protected and get to remain silent when I stroll. Besides, it works for me." She teased half-heartedly flipping her hair over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile of his lips that revealed his amusement.

"That's what you think." Bobby moved back to the car to help her with her bags.

"The boys will be here pretty soon so you might want to head in and get your bearings first." He lifted her bag. She grabbed the two smaller ones and let out a sigh.

"That wrecked Impala over there, was that the Winchester Impala?" She glanced back to it before following him inside.

"That'd be the one."

"It doesn't look too good Uncle Bobby. They gonna try and fix it?"

"When there's a will there's a way."

"Where are the boys now?"

"Dean's looking for more car parts and Sam went to get groceries."

They carried her bags upstairs to her old room.

"How are they doing? They do anything for John?" Toni asked, following him into her room as he dropped the bag on the bed.

"Hunter's Pyre. Yesterday. Wanted to be Alone."

"Understandable."

"Sam's looking okay, as okay as you can be I guess. Dean's quiet, not saying much. Maybe seeing you will lift their spirits a little."

"Doubt it, I mean it's been a long time since I've seen either of them."

"All the same…it's good to have you back Antoinette." He stated honestly moving in for another hug that she gladly reciprocated.

Bobby was a tough man, but not when it came to her.

"Good to be home." She replied with a sigh before Bobby took a step back and headed down stairs to give her some time to adjust.

She looked around the room and her gaze fell on a photograph she'd taken of the three Winchesters. It was right before John had left the boys to stay with Bobby for awhile, and Bobby had just gotten her a camera for her birthday, so she was taking pictures of everything and she snapped the shot of them.

Dean had to be about fifteen, which made Sammy only eleven, maybe, but for a brief moment they actually all looked happy in it. John may have not been around that much, but you could see it in his eyes, even in the picture how much he loved his boys and how much they loved him. She put the picture down, and blinked back on the tears before heading downstairs to see what Bobby was up to.

She was amazed at how many books he'd accumulated in the old house as she walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and called out to Bobby as she walked into the kitchen.

"I love what you've done with the place Uncle Bobby. It's got a very spooky library feel. I feel like if I pull one of the random books out of the shelf it will reveal a secret passage way."

She teased as he nodded toward the beer he'd put on the table for her.

"Now don't be making fun of my decorating skills, cause I've seen your office at the college Antoinette and it ain't much better."

She took a sip of beer noticing the way he watched her out of the corner of his eyes and she shook her head.

Some things would never change, no matter how many times she told him she still had her anti possession tattoo right over her heart.

"It's true, I did learn my organization skills from the best. The other professors always tease that if there is an earthquake I'll never make it out alive."

It was easy to slip back into the familiar routine of being home. One of her favorite pastimes had always been to chat about whatever while she sipped on a drink and Bobby made them dinner. They had a closer relationship than most. Their lifestyle left no room for secrets. Toni talked to Bobby about everything, and it was always nice to know that that comfort feeling hadn't changed.

The roar of a Bobby's muscle car pulling up out front broke the peaceful moment and Toni put her drink down as she felt nerves in her stomach.

"Boys must be back. Just in time too, need the barbeque sauce."

"Ooh, whatchya cooking?"

"Since it is your first day back I've had some pork that's been roasting in the slow cooker, now I let it marinate in the barbeque sauce till dinner and give you..."

"Pulled Pork? My favorite! Oh you do spoil me Uncle Bobby." She jumped up from her chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The front door slammed shut.

"Hey Bobby, I know you said Woodchuck's was Toni's favorite but they were all out so I just grabbed some Schlitz instead. Hope that's cool." A deep male voice sounded from the doorway moving closer at a rapid pace.

"That's fine Sam. C'mon in and say hi. Where's your brother?"

"Be in in a minute." Sam responded as he walked into the room with the grocery bags.

Toni's eyes widened in shock at the man before her, gone was the scrawny little boy whose limbs were growing a little faster than he could learn to operate. He'd grown well into a height that had to push 6'4, with muscles in all the right places.

"Holy Shit, Sammy Winchester, no way." She whispered in disbelief as Sam walked into the kitchen and slowly a smile broke out over his face. "Jesus Christ look at you Sammy. I barely recognize you." She stuttered, and stepped forward.

"It's good to see you too Toni, its been what, five or six years?"

"Has it really been that long?" She pulled him into her arms, and he hugged her back tightly.

She almost chuckled to herself at the fact that he now towered over her. For a girl she was pretty tall, at 5'10 she'd hit her growth spurt in high school but last time she'd hugged Sam it had been his head on her chest, not the other way around.

As kids, Toni had always had a real soft spot for Sam knowing just how difficult the life of hunter's kid could be. Especially for someone like Sam who was a lot more sensitive then the other kids she'd come across, it was obvious he was never meant to be a hunter.

"All right Bobby, here's the rest of your groceries. I also picked up some pie for dessert." A second deep voice took the same path Sam had moments earlier.

Toni stepped back from her hug with Sam to see, whom she assumed was Dean. He was shorter than Sam by a couple of inches but just as good looking as ever. He'd always been a heartbreaker. She guessed from the charming looks he'd developed, that much hadn't changed.

"Dean, wow. Look at you." Toni teased with a smile as Dean looked over at her and cast a smirk.

"Bony Toni, Look at you." He shot back using his favorite nickname from childhood. She'd always held a somewhat tomboyish frame till high school and Dean just thought he'd been so clever with that nickname.

"Haven't heard that one since, last time I saw you." She walked over and gave him a quick hug. "It's good to see you Dean." She whispered as he gave her a half smirk and nodded. "You too."

Dean and Toni had a pretty typical friendship for kids their age, they'd give each other hell once in a while and drive Uncle Bobby up the wall, but in the end they all looked out for each other when the boys were in town.

"Well, food is ready. So, come and get it while it's hot." Bobby announced shattering the awkward silence that threatened to fall as they grabbed their plates and enjoyed each other's company for the night.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sam padded down the stairs of the house that had always felt more like home than any of their temporary ones out on the road with their dad. He winced. Just the thought of his father made a sharp pain explode in his stomach and his heart. He was always untouchable. _How could he be gone?_ One minute he'd been there in the hospital, coffee in hand, and the next. He shook his head. It wasn't natural. He'd never heard of a demon being able to kill a person like that unless they were invited in. His stomach lurched. _No, dad would never do that! He hated demons._ A dull throb began in his temples. He needed a strong dose of caffeine, and something light on his stomach. He reached the bottom of the stairs, avoided the board that creaked, and walked to the kitchen. Toni sat at the table. Her red hair tumbled down to the top to the middle of her back. The familiar charms woven into the red strands made the corners of his lips curve upward for a tick. A white peasant top with flowers around the collar billowed out around her.

He cleared his throat. She glanced up. Her face twisted into a mask of concern before she smoothed it over.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling?"

"Like hell warmed over."

"Sounds about right. Can I get you anything? Coffee? " She waved her mug at him. "Bacon, Eggs, other?"

"Coffee would be great, but I can get it. I uh… need to do something, ya know?"

She nodded.

"Besides, unless something major has changed, your cooking would probably kill me."

"Hey! It's pretty hard to screw up bacon and eggs!"

"Yeah." He smirked, strode over to the cabinet, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup.

He took it black, no sugar or cream, and leaned against the counter. Nervous energy made it impossible to sit still for too long.

"So… how are you?" he asked.

"Good, I'm teaching Parapsychology at a local college, got my own place, couple of friends."

"Sounds like a nice life." He hoped his voice didn't sound half as wistful as it felt.

"It is." She smiled.

Silence fell. He struggled to fill it with small talk, but it was like his brain had broken.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything. I know right now you have a lot on your mind. It won't bother me."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Toni. I just…" he shrugged.

"S'Okay."

"Have you seen Dean , or is he still in bed?"

"Left out earlier to work on the Impala."

"I'm going to just." He gestured toward the door and she nodded.

"Yeap."

He shook his head as he walked away. _It's like I've entered the twilight zone. _ He hadn't seen Toni in years, and the red head was not the one he remembered. Then again neither was he. Heat filled his cheeks as he left the house. He'd always had a little crush on her. She'd always been nice and humored him when he went on his verbal rants about one bookish thing or another. They spoke the same language that way. Cora had too, but she'd been Dean's shadow. His heart ached for the missing hunter. There'd been too many deaths around him. He walked out to the garage, paused in the doorframe to watch Dean attempt to unwarp the car the demon had almost ended the Winchester line in.

"How's it coming?"

"Slow." The guttural sound was barely more than a grunt.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"You want me to go?"

"No, I want you to not talk."

"Okay, I can do that."

He took a seat against the wall opposite him, let his mind wander. Sometimes you just had to let Dean come to you. He'd been there for him his entire life. He could sit here and lend silent support for as long as he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer & Colt

Chapter 3

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "In My time of Dying."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and join our tumbler

singercolt13

Chapter Three

After almost twenty-four hours of sleep Cora was packed and ready to leave. She walked toward the door, caught a look at her reflection, and sighed. _ I still look like shit. _She couldn't walk in to the Singer place like this. She bit her lip. She'd have to come clean about hell at some point, but it wasn't first on her check list.

"Okay, I can do this. It's like a bait and switch, change up your clothes, and cut your hair to appear to be someone else." Reassured by the familiar steps she left the hotel room and strode to her newly acquired ride. She'd ditched the one with the broken window a state over, traded up, and done a little license swap. She clicked her alarm, opened the door, tossed her bag in the passenger seat, and climbed inside. The black sport utility was more her style anyways. Not that it compared to her baby. Her heart plummeted. Hopefully they hadn't sold her. She backed out of the hotel parking lot. She'd passed a mall on the way in, that'd be her first stop.

Fifteen minutes later Cora scowled at the clothes on the rack frustrated. The things she'd used to like held no interest for this post hell Tuner. It was how she'd come to think of her life, before and after. B.H. and A.H. She giggled, swallowed the sound, and clamped down the hysteria that threatened to break free. There was no time for this. _Nut up and shut up Turner._ She strode to the back of the store, indulged herself, grabbed black jeans, leggings, denim shorts her father would kill her for if he ever saw her in them. The thought made her smile. It felt good to regain power. She could do whatever she wanted. A thousand dollars later she had a new wardrobe, a sleek hair cut, and a confident façade. She placed her sunglasses on her face, hiked up her bags, and walked outside into the sunlight. Now she could go to Bobby's

It took twelve hours of hard driving, but she made it. She parked the car just outside the gates, and stepped outside. This place held some of her fondest memories. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, pressed her fingers against the lids, and inhaled deep. _Best to get this part over with._

A buzzer sounded alerting them to someone entering the junk yard. Dean frowned.

"Bobby who'd be coming here at six in the evening on a Suday?" Sam asked.

"No one up to any good." Dean said. He stood from his seat, grabbed the gun he'd set on the counter, cocked it and made for the door. He was itching for a fight. The distraction would go a long way toward taking his mind of the permanent loop it was doing regarding his father.

"Toni give me eyes, Sam, Dean, hang back while I go take a look." Bobbys voice was law as they took their positions. The sound of feet over the worn wooden floors filled the room

Dean nodded, glanced over to see Sam with a flask of holy water, and Toni monitoring the surveillance camera that'd been hidden Bobby moved to the window, careful to keep his body out of the line of fire, and moved the curtain just enough to peer out into the twilight.

"What the fuck."

Bobby's abrasive language made his heart tweak. _If he was using words like that it was bad. Had the demons come back to mock them?_ Vision of his father as a meat suit danced in his head. He took a deep breath, steadied his arm.

Toni gasped.  
"Why are they doing this now?" Her voice was high and reedy. She was shaken. It wasn't a state that happened easily, at least it hadn't been. Folks changed when they left the lifestyle, softened, but there were some things you could never unsee or forget.

"Because they know we're all ready hurting and this is a chance to rub salt into out wounds. This is sinking to a whole new level, even for a demon. Get more holy water Sam. A flask isn't going to be enough for this."

Sam ran back for more holy water. Dean's muscles tenses as he gripped the handle of the gun tighter.

"Someone wanna fill me in!" Dean yelled.

"It's Cora," Toni whispered.

He closed his eyes as pain spiraled through his chest, clamped his jaw to hold in the scream that wanted to crawl up his throat. _Not her, not now. _ The thread of sanity he clung to began to unravel. If he saw something else starring out of her eyes … _ I never thought I'd say this, but please God let it be a ghost. _He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. She'd been wearing a pair of worn blue jeans that cupped her killer ass, accentuated the thick, athletic, thighs, a black tank top and black-green-and white plaid shirt, and the clunky, black, boots he'd bought her when he lost a bet on a hunt. Her hair had been braided, and a smile, a genuine one that flashed pearly whites, had been directed at him from the doorframe of their hotel room.

"You don't make a bad husband Dean."

"Hey, you can be my wife anytime."

"Might take you up on that one day."

She'd disappeared then out into the early morning light, on her way to another gig.

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. They needed him to be level headed. He could come apart later, alone. The clomp of boots across the wooden porch seemed to echo inside the house.

"On three," Bobby said as Sam came to stand beside him.

"One, two, three!" Bobby kicked the door open, and Sam drenched the Cora-look-alike. _Nothing happened!_

"I expected that," Cora 2.0 said.

A shower of salt stuck to her wet clothing as Toni stepped forward and doused her.

"And that." The Cora wanna be spat.

At a loss they all shared a look.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not resisting. Go ahead, get a silver knife and cut me, let's get this over with." She stuck out her arm, and his sleepy brain registered what she was wearing. The ass hugging, dark denim daisy dukes, black, cowboy boots, and form fitting, black, tank top showed more skin then he'd seen her reveal outside of a swimsuit. He couldn't help but be appreciativ

Bobby pulled out a knife, opened it, and sliced through its skin.

"She's clean." Bobby put away his knife. Dean lowered his gun. Silence fell like a velvet curtain, heavy and oppressive.

"This is awkward. Umm.. I'm back?" There was an attitude in her voice that hadn't been there before, Dean didn't like it one bit.

"Girl you think you can waltz back in here from the dead, and give me guff. You have another thing coming. You want to go Awol you tell someone! You don't disappear off the face of the earth for a year!" Bobby's roared like an angry bear.

A bashful expression crossed Cora's face, she looked down, stubbed her toe.

"I didn't have a choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means she sure as shit wasn't on a vacation." Toni pushed Sam and Dean aside, and pulled Cora into a hug.

Cora flinched, winced, started to pull away, but paused, returned the hug half heartedly and stepped back. The pulse in her, long, slender, chocolate colored neck went wild. _What the hell happened to her? Who was I going to have to kill? _

"She's right, but I can't say where I been or why now. It's not the right time."

"Wait, now is not the right time! " Dean exploded. "No, no no, you're not giving some half cocked answer like that. Not after all the shit we've been through. You and me outside, everybody else in!"

He wanted to grab her and shake her, but he didn't lay a hand on her. She was skittish as a colt, and there were shadows in her eyes that had never been there before, which said a lot given what they did.

"Garage." His voice was gravely but even.

She didn't speak, simply nodded, turned on her heel, and walked away with a grace that reminded him of a stalking cat. He thundered down the steps behind her, held his tongue until they were inside, a foot away from the wrecked Impala.

"What happened to your baby!" Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an O. It'd be comical if he wasn't so damn pissed.

"A Demon tried to make a compact version of me, Sam, and Dad. I'm the one asking the questions here Cora. What the hell is going on? Why did you stay away?"

"Because I couldn't leave."

"And suddenly they had a change of heart?" He narrowed his eyes, paced in front of her to burn of the built up anger.

"No. They were persuaded by an outside source."

"What's with the secretiveness? It's not like you."

"Dean." The tough girl version melded away and for a brief second he could see old Cora, his Cora beneath it all. Then it was gone. "I can't talk about this yet."

"You gotta do better than that. I need more." The words that should've followed got tangled around the lump in his throat. _ He wouldn't believe she could just walk away like that, not from those she cared about, not from him. They'd gotten close that last hunt. It'd been a long one, took a month of playing house posing as man and wife to draw out the spirit targeting happily married couples. They'd almost crossed a line they couldn't come back from. _

She sighed, read the words he couldn't say, same as always. This, more than anything else, was the final piece of evidence that convinced him she was legit.

"This goes no further than us?"

"Nope."

"Where's the last place a hunter wants to be stuck for eternity."

"Eternity?" he shook his head. _A fricking riddle? _"What hell?" He scowled.

She dropped her guard and the complete devastation made him stumble. "Co are you serious… hell? Burn in eternal fire, rip flesh from bones?" With every phrase he uttered she drew further into her shell. So he stopped.

"Yes Dean, that one, and believe the hype. It was even worse then they said it'd be."

He had his arms wrapped around her before he could tell himself to stop. She was stiff and unresponsive. It cut him like a thousand knives warmed in fire, but he didn't stop.

"I am so sorry. I swear to you. We're gonna find that bastard…"

She shivered. Bit by bit her limbs loosened and her arms came up to clutch his shirt. She buried her face in his neck. Her body shook.

"Damn you Dean." Her voice was thick, and wetness formed on his neck. He remained silent. There were no words he could offer that would make this right, and if she taught him one thing about feelings it was this. Sometimes a person just needs to be held. He was a pitiful fuck for finding comfort in the feel of her pressed against him. The familiar feminine smell he' d missed in his nose. He loved his brother, and hunting with him was second nature, but he'd been gone a long time at Stanford and Cora had filled a huge void, become his best friend. Which meant now he had a new score to settle.

* * *

Shock rooted Toni to the spot. A smile spread across her lips as she watched Cora and Dean step out. _Was this really happening? Was Cora actually back?_ She'd been missing for a year and suddenly she resurfaced, looking very different from the girl that had left.

Cora had never really been shy, but extrovert she was not. That was always Toni's department, they used to joke that Toni could charm the pants off a police man if she set her mind to it and Cora would gladly pick the pockets before they scattered. Wherever she had been had changed her. There was a different air about her, not a bad air, just different. She was tougher, not that she had been weak before but she just never seemed so rough. This Cora had an edge about her that had Toni assuming, wherever she had been, it hadn't been easy and had taken whatever innocence had been left before she disappeared.

"I can't believe this." Toni mumbled her voice choked with emotion. Memories came flooding back. Six months after the date of her disappearance Bobby finally convinced her to stop looking and get back to life, but it hadn't been the same without her best friend around.

Growing up the girls had been inseparable, closer than close with both Rufus Turner, Cora's Dad and Uncle Bobby as hunters it was only natural the girls got into the family business. Rufus had been Bobby's hunting mentor after Bobby had to kill his wife Karen when she became possessed. Rufus then helped Bobby take care of the situation and taught him everything he knew about the supernatural before the Incident in Omaha. During a hunt gone wrong, Rufus lost his wife and stopped talking to Bobby but the girls refused to let it separate them and stayed closer than sisters. Cora crashed at the Singer's often and as the girls got older they started going on their own hunts. Some of Toni's favorite memories were driving in their cars singing, laughing, and killing evil bastards.

As they grew older Toni found herself more drawn to the research side of things like her Uncle Bobby and less into the hunting aspect, which was why she decided to moonlight while at school. The girls remained just as close but with Toni helping Cora over the phone more than on the road. When she hadn't heard from Cora in almost a month she knew something was wrong and that's when they all realized Cora was gone. Most hunters believed she had finally had enough and took herself off the grid completely. It wasn't uncommon in their lifestyle but Toni always knew something was wrong, cause even if Cora had had enough she would've never disconnected from her.

Snapping back from the past that haunted her constantly, she watched as Dean and Cora walked towards the garage and she shook her head knowing whoever it was or whatever had happened, Dean would get it out of her.

"How you doing Antoinette?" Bobby asked as Toni turned to see Sam and Bobby's concerned faces.

"Doing, I'm, well I'm a little in shock but beyond ecstatic. I mean Cora's back. Ya know, I knew she wasn't dead. I just, I don't know, I just knew it." She whispered turning to look back at the door anxiously.

"Antoinette, now I don't want you to get your hopes up to much all right," Bobby began as she rolled her eyes."Why not? I mean you saw it yourself we tested her with everything…"

"Just means she ain't a demon, don't mean she ain't different. We don't know where she's been, or what she's been through. In all my years as hunter I've known several to disappear, but to re-appear after a year is damn unheard of."

Toni sighed, she knew he was right, but couldn't he just give five minutes of hope.

"Well, we'll know in a minute if it's really her or not." Sam added, nodding to the door.

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in his bed for a few hours before he decided to admit defeat. Sleep wouldn't come easy, and he could make the time count for something useful. He hadn't said anything to Dean, but he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Dad had made a deal. They were all thinking it. In their line of business nothing was a coincidence. Of course, a man on the brink of death coming back to life just in time to witness his healthy father drop dead wasn't normal by anyone's standard. Now Cora had come back from dead like Lazarus. He couldn't figure out how the three things could be related. _I mean why would Dad care about Cora? What did she have to do with anything? _Thinking about it made his head ache. It might help if he knew what the hell Cora had told Dean. He was shut up tighter than a clam. He ran a hand over his tired face. Coffee, then he'd put some feelers out and see what he came up with.

He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze. He wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Toni sat in a chair, her mile-long, slender, legs tucked beneath her as she read one of the ancient, leather bound books Bobby owned. Her oversized night shirt slipped down to show off one alabaster shoulder. He always thought she was pretty growing up, but as a man he realized she was beautiful. The roundish shape of her face had matured into one with high cheekbones. Her long lashes framed deep blue eyes.

"You going to stand there all night and stare at me?" her voice was tinged with humor. Heat filled his cheeks.

"No… I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're not, come have a seat." She sat the book down and patted the chair beside her.

"Thanks."

" No problem Sammy. Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Lots going on around her lately, huh?" Just like before her voice put him at ease, gave him a sense of stability and peace. She was one of the few women who were a staple in his life.

"That's an understatement." He mumbled. "So, Cora?"

"Yeah whatever happened was bad, and she's not talking." Toni sighed. A wistful expression mutated the vibrancy of her eyes.

"Except to Dean," Sam said.

"You really shocked about that one?" Toni arched a brow.

"Not really, those two have always been thick as thieves. Part of why I always thought of her as an older sister even though we're barely a year apart in age."

"So am I big sister material too?" She turned her body to face him, a smile on her face.

"No." Sam cleared his throat. "You were always different."

She chuckled, and patted his leg.

"It's okay. I'm just giving you a hard time. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Yeah, thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"About which thing, Dad or Cora."

"Your choice."

"I'm glad Cora is back I just wonder if …"

"Her return is connected to what happened with Dean and your Dad."

"Yes."

Toni nodded. Her face melded from light hearted to serious.

"I've wondered the same thing. We'll get to the bottom of it. Right now we gotta trust Dean, and let Cora heal. Learn to trust us again."

"Time is never really a luxury us hunters have." Sam's tone was wry.

"I know that, and so does she. She'll pull it together. She's never let us down yet."

"You're right."

"I'm always right Sammy. You should remember that."

He chuckled for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"I'll make a note of it. Why are you up anyways?"

She held up the book. "Spell book I'm teaching next term. A teacher's job is never done."

"You did it," Sam said. A kernel of admiration joined the healthy dose of respect he all ready had for her.

" Did what?"

"Achieved your dream. You're a teacher."

"Well I wanted to be like Bobby, but he's a one-of-a kind, so I figured this was second best."

"Do you like teaching?"

"Love it. Kind of get a chuckle out of the fact I'm speaking from a place of experience."

"How'd you manage to get your position so young?"

"Aaah you always were too smart for your own good Sammy."

"You're smart Toni, but the time frame…"

"So I hacked a few classes. I mean, come on, give me credit for experience."

Sam laughed, long, and hard, until his sides ached, and tears rolled down the sides of his face. When he composed himself he turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Toni, I needed that."  
Here among all the crazy he'd regained a bit of normalcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cora threw the knife, aimed for the target pained on the wood. It hit dead center. _ Still got it. _Since she came back everything was more intense. She heard footsteps approach and turned to see Dean.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." She went to the wood, pulled her knives, and walked back over to take her place a few yards away.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Making sure I'm not rusty."

"You don't really think I'm about to let you go hunting yet do you?"

"Last I checked it was a free country and the only ties we shared were friendship."

"Don't push me Cora."

"Or what?"

He stepped into her space. Stood so close she could feel his breath on her face. The sharp scent of Altoids tickled her nose.

"You won't like what I do in response. You used to be one of the sweetest kids I know. I'm not buying this whole, bad ass act you came back with. I miss the old Cora. You remember her?"

"She was weak, a sad , pathetic, girl playing at a woman."

"Hey!"

"What! It's true Dean. I wasted a good portion of my life trying please my asshole of a father, never going after any of my dreams, and blending in to the background. For what?"

"All those people you saved. Come on Co. I understand your whole life crisis thing. I'm just saying give yourself sometime."

"Time for what Dean?"

"I don't know okay!"

"Listen, I know there's a case, I heard Toni talking about it with Sam. You can't stop me."

"I can't but I bet your Dad will have something to say about it. He'd about fifteen minutes out. I called him last night. Dick or not the man deserved to know you're back."

"You had no right!"

"No? Too bad cause it's all ready done. So, you might as well sit tight and face him like a man, woman… whatever! Sammy and I are heading out." He spun on his heel and she growled.

"You don't get to do this! Make choices for other people, put things into motion, and walk away."

He turned with anger that burned so bright his green eyes turned to emeralds.

"Oh don't think for a minute I'm not coming right back here to you when I'm finished. You and I have a lot of un said things that need to be tended to."

"Dean."

"Not now we're both in bad places, but later. You run and I will find you, and so help you when I do."

To stunned to speak she nodded her head.

"Good. Now we got some Clowns to kill."

He stalked off into the sunset and she shook her head. _He gets me every time._

Cora walked back to the house, entered the kitchen and cleared her throat. Bobby and Toni looked up from their

"You guys might want to head out for lunch, Dean just told me Daddy Dearest is coming over."

"Rufus means well Cora—."

"Save it Bobby, you and John were more of Father's to me then he was. The man has no heart. It died with my Mom, and even before then he was a bit of a bastard. I've come to accept it for what it was. " Cora shrugged. After being in hell, small shit seemed trivial.

"You sure you want us to leave?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want to make it any worse Bobby. You know how he gets around you?"

"Yeah I know… listen, we'll make ourselves scarce but there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone here with him."

"You think he'll try to kill me, don't you?"

Toni gasped. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

" No Cora," she said.

"I think he'd try to exercise you within an inch of your life, stubborn fool." Bobby shook his head.

"I can't blame him. It's not like he'd know me well enough to gage." She rolled her eyes. "It's better to get this over with now anyways. Word travels fast and you can't keep me here forever."

Bobby's jaw tensed, but he remained quiet. The roar of an old truck broke up the silence.

"Time to make ourselves scarce Antoinette."

"Are we really going to leave this two alone under the same roof?" Toni asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, we are." Bobby smirked. "Sides, I thought you said this place was a wreck. What could they hurt?"

"Each other!" Toni threw her hands up in the air.

"While I appreciate the concern, I promise you have nothing to worry about," Cora said. A car door slammed in the distance.

"Okay we'll be around." Bobby grabbed Toni's arm and tugged her out of the living room and down the hall deeper into the giant house.

A rapping sounded on the wounded door. Her heart became a battering ram in her chest. She cleared her throat, forced her feet to move. Her hand hovered above the metal doorknob, and she hesitated. He had a way of making her lose her shit. She couldn't afford to fly off the handle now when she was hanging by such a thin spread. With her anger in check she opened the door and came face to face with the man she'd been estranged from for what seemed like her entire adult life.

"Cora."

"Dad."

"Are you going to invite me in?"  
She stepped back.

"I'm not stopping you."

His gave her a quick once over. "You changed. But then again, I don't believe you're Cora at all."

A quick spray of Latin greeted her. She laughed.

"It's not going to work Dad. I'm me."

"You're not my Cora."

"Oh, you're right about that. I haven't been _your _Cora for a long time. But that was your doing."

He took out a flask, doused her with holy water.

"You really think Bobby, Toni, and the Winchesters haven't done all this."

"I don't understand, what are you?"

"Human."

"That's impossible. Hunter's don't just pop back out of the ground like daises."

"Would you even know if I was in the ground? The way I hear it you didn't look too long or hard."

"One thing I know about you girl, your loyal, you'd never leave for more than month or so without telling someone. I don't care how far off the grid you went or why."

"You sure about that?"

"I'd stake my life on it. Now explain to me how the hell you're here."

"No."

"What did you just say to me girl?"

"No. You were right about one thing. I'm not the same, thank God. This time around I'm going to live life by my rules. I wasted too much time trying to be whatever it was you wanted me to be. Not that I think you knew or really cared." She scowled. "You did a shit job of parenting, and I am the monster you made."

His eye grew wide. His body stiffened, his hands clenched into fists. She held her hand, almost wishing he'd make a move so she could lay him flat. Fury burned in her belly, bright and hot. The ugliness of her time down under rose. She wanted to rip him to shreds with her words, make him bleed, metaphorically speaking. He stepped back. It must've shown in her eyes. The rage she had a stranglehold on.

"You outta your depth girl."

"I didn't have Dean call you."

"He made that clear."

The tension stretched between them like taffy, thick and cloying.

"Rufus." Bobby's voice echoed through the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God for Bobby Singer. _

"Bobby." Rufus kept his eyes trained on Cora. "You sure she checks out."

"Passed every test I could think of."

"But no one knows where she's been?" Rufus countered.

"Dean."

"And you're okay with that?"

"How about you just try being happy your daughter's back."

"Not sure that's my daughter."

"The door's right behind you," Cora said.

"I want to see silver on her." Rufus narrowed his eyes. She smirked.

"I told you we all ready did that, "Bobby said.

"I want to see it with my own eyes," Rufus insisted.

"It's okay Bobby, go ahead. Let him see it." _ So he can slink back into whatever black hole he climbed out of. _ It was sick, but a part of her looked forward to the disappointment and pain the truth would cause him. Some of her worst mental mind fucks in hell had featured this man. She wanted payback.

"No! You aren't some Jack O' Lantern we can just keep carving up."

Cora looked at Bobby. "It's okay Bobby, please." She held out her arm.

Bobby sighed.

"Fine."

"With my knife," Rufus produced the silver knife etched with protective symbols Cora remembered from childhood. It'd been his father's, her grandfather's.

"Fine but don't cut to deep." Bobby relented.

Rufus stepped forward, pressed the blade into her forearm. She watched him. Compared to what she'd been through this tiny slice was nothing. Blood welled , ran red, and she remained intact.

"Happy?" Cora asked.

He looked bewildered.

"What have you done?"

She shook her head.

"You'd assume it was me? After all the things I've seen and done you think I'd risk my soul to do something? You're a fool. I'm done with this and you. I don't need or want your approval anymore." Cora brushed past him. Her long strides took her from the house and out to the garage. She could hear footsteps follow her out, and knew without asking it was Toni.

"You okay?"

She ran her hand down over the hood her baby, a black, 1977 Pontiac Firebird. She'd been touched Toni had had them haul it away from her hunt. The boys and Bobby had kept it in mint condition it, driving her to keep her from atrophy.

"Sure, just more of the same old bullshit." Cora glanced up and saw Toni frown. "You don't believe me?"

"I do. There's just been a lot going on lately."

" And you want to know if I need to talk? Not yet… soon though." Cora opened the door and sank into the plush seats. Toni waited for a moment before getting into the passenger seat.

"We had a lot of fun in the ole girl, didn't we?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Toni snorted. "Remember how we rang in my twenty-first birthday?"

"Oh yeah, booze, a nice hotel, and no responsibilities for an entire week. It was amazing."

"Yours was much more subdued."

"Hey. You , Sam, and Dean together were enough for me. It was after Sam had packed up and left for Stanford too, which made it extra special."

"That week in California was one of the best."

"Agreed. Though it soured me on Vodka." Cora shuddered, disgusted twisted her face into a dour expression.

Toni laughed.

"Yeah I could've told you drinking an entire bottle between you and Dean wouldn't end well."

" Wish you had said something sooner," Cora mumbled.

"I couldn't. I don't think I'd ever seen you let loose that way."

"Well alcohol will do that for you." She turned to face Toni. "It was worth it though. God, I wish was out there on a hunt."

"You've only been back a week, don't you think you should rest."

"No. I need to keep busy, so my mind doesn't go places I don't want it to. Besides I assure you I'm ten times the hunter I once one. Don't let the state I stumbled into the house in fool you."

"I wish you'd tell me more, so I could help."

"You are right now, by talking to me. I promise. Stupid Dean. I'll admit my brain is like a scramble egg up there, but there's nothing wrong with my instincts and muscle memory."

"He cares about you. I thought maybe you could talk to him."

"About John? You must think I'm some kind of miracle worker?" Cora snorted. "That's a can of worms I'm not trying to open without some sort of invitation. Dean's like that. I'll know when he's ready to be nudged."

"Sometimes I think you know him better than anyone, so I'll follow your lead and give him space. Hey, how about we take her for a drive, hit the open road?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cora turned the key in the ignition. Closed her eyes as the car roared to life, and vibrated. "I missed you too baby."

She put the car in reverse, and backed out the open garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Killer clowns? Just when Dean thought he'd seen everything monsters found a new way to fuck up something innocent. All he wanted right now was for Ash to tell him he'd gotten something from the information they'd given him.

He took s sip of the beer Ellen handed him. A shadow passed over him and he glanced to his left as Jo sat down. She leaned in and shot Sam a glare.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta… ugh, I've gotta go. Over there, right now." _Any other time I'd love Sammy for his wing man act, but now I honestly just want to sit and drink my beer. _

"So." Jo cleared her throat.

"So," Dean deadpanned.

"Am I gonna see you again?" she asked.  
"Do you want to?" he asked, curious to see where she was going with this.

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days… I don't know." There was no way in hell he could be in a bar flirting with some chick and blowing off steam when his mind was occupied with thoughts of his dad, the yellow eyed-demon, and Cora.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" _Wrong everything sister._ Thoughts of smooth brown skin made him throw back his beer to muffle the moan that threatened to come to the surface.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I get it."

"Where you guys been? Been waiting for ya."

Dean looked up to see Ash, computer in hand. The laptop, and he used the term loosely, was a custom made deal that made Dean raise his brows.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns."

"Clows? What the F—."

"You got something for us Ash?" Dean asked. He wasn't here for polite conversation. He wanted to get the information and get back home.

Ash set the laptop down on a table as the boys walked towards him.

"Did you find the Demon?" Sam asked.

"Its nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam voiced the question Dean'd held in his mind.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. My rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

_What the hell? _Dean reached over for the laptop and paused when Ash gave him the stank eye.

"Do you mind… yeah?"

"Hey, what's up man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all of this?" Sam asked.

Leave it to him to geek out.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for … fighting."

"M.I.T.?" Sam asked.

"It's a school for Boston."

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?" _ Enough with the getting to know you party. _  
"Si, si, compadre," Ash said.

Dean took another sip of beer and set it down. Ash picked it up and Dean snickered. _He grew on you._ Dean got up to leave, and Sam followed suit.

"Hey listen, if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish," Dean muttered.

"Okay," Ellen said.

They stepped outside and Sam turned toward him.  
"You worried about Cora."  
"Yeah. Rufus is always fucking up when it comes to her. I want to see how much damage he's done. Especially now, cause she's not right."

They reached the Minivan and got in.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"In general?" Dean scrunched up his face.

"Yeah."

"Honestly Sammy, no, not right now, but she will be."

"I know tonight must've been rough, why don't you get a little shut eye."

A few hours later they were pulling into the junkyard. His heart dropped when he saw the empty space where Cora's Firebird used to sit. She left.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not now, Sam." Anger at his inability to change the situations going on around him made him volatile. He didn't want to lash out at, so he sought solace in his current project, the Impala. He stalked to the garage, slipped on a set of overalls, and got to work. An undeterminable amount of time later Sam entered the garage. Dean could hear Sam's footfalls, but continued to work. Once he worked it out in that powerful brain of his, he'd share.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little too late." He paused. "I miss him man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right, not at all. But neither are you. That much I know… I'll let you get back to work."

Dean watched Sam disappear. _ I hate feeling so fucking useless. Why did you lay all this shit on me Dad! _His body shook with rage. Unlike before he was unable to keep it from escaping and spilling out into the world. He reached down picked up the crowbar and swung. The clang of the trunk and the vibration through his body felt good. So good he had to do it again, and again. He felt more than heard Cora come, but it didn't matter. He couldn't contain the anger he'd unleashed. When his arms were too heavy to lift, he let the crowbar clatter to the ground and turned to face the silent girl who sat on a bumper of a rusted out rig.  
"Well… aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think anything needs saying." She slid down from the car, and walked over to rest her hand on his back. "I know you're not okay, and right now you're real deep in that head of yours. It's a tangled forest up there and that's a dangerous place to be alone. I'm here, damaged, warped, and a little low on the sanity, but I'm here. I will always listen to you without judgment, provided you're not being a dumbass or a douche… at least not to me."

He chuckled. _Now that was my Cora._ The glimpse of the old Cora in this new package was reassuring.

"Thanks Co."

"I live to serve Winchester."

"Oooh really." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Please." Her voice was peeved, but her smile gave her away.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Checking on you, avoiding my father."

"Oooh, how'd that go by the way?"

"Well… no one was hurt. I'm over him Dean. I mean he's my Father, but not my Dad. You know?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Yeah I do."

"I think we could all use a little R&R. Come on, let's get Toni and Sammy and head down to the bar. I'll even buy you a drink."

"Oh you've decided I'm fit to mingle with the masses again?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Well bars are full of crazy broads, so if you do go ape shit, no one will take it too seriously."

Cora punched him in the shoulder.

"Damn Co! Take it easy on me." His arm stung where she'd tagged him.

"Shut up Winchester, you know you love it rough."  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What would you even do if I said yes?"

His jaw dropped. "Are we having this conversation now?"

"No." The humor left her face.

"Okay. Chill out, I'm not looking to dive into any deep waters myself. Let's just go get the others and haul ass out of her before Rufus and Bobby get into it too bad."

"Deal."

"Where's Rufus?" Toni asked walking into the house to see Bobby and Sam talking in the study.

"He took off shortly after you two did. Me and him don't have a whole lot to say to each other." Bobby added bitterly taking a sip from his beer as Toni sat down at the table with them.

"Where's Cora? She all right?" Bobby asked when he realized Toni was alone.

"Oh yea, she's out with Winchester number one. Thought I'd come and check on Winchester number two. You doing okay?" She asked turning to look over at Sam as he shrugged and sipped his beer.

"Yea you know." He added as she nodded offering a sympathetic smile before the front door opened.

"Toni, Sam, grab your stuff we're going out." Dean announced as Toni turned to look at Cora, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Dean thought we could all use some time to unwind. Been kind of a whirlwind lately." Cora explained as a smile lit up Toni's face and she stood up from her seat.

"I think that's a great idea. We could go to Arden's, shit Cora we used to go there all the time remember?" Toni added as Cora smiled at the memoires.

"Sounds perfect."

"Sam you in?" Dean asked as Sam put his empty bottle on the table and stood up from his seat.

"Yea, sounds great actually." He added as Dean turned to look at Bobby.

"Bobby?"

"No thanks, I'll let you kids enjoy yourselves. I got some things I need to take care of around here, be a lot easier without all of you around anyways." Bobby stood up as he pulled out his wallet. "Buy a round to John on me." He handed the money over to Toni who nodded. "Will do." She replied giving him a hug before they all said bye to Bobby and walked outside towards the cars.

"Since the impala is still down we can take my car?" Cora offered as they walked down to her car. Opening the door Toni climbed in back and suddenly they were all aware of how tall Sam had really gotten.

"Looks like Sammy gets shot gun." Cora announced as Dean looked at the back seat and frowned.

"Fine I'll drive then," Dean said.

"Oh no no no, sorry Dean but I have been away from her for a year. No one is driving my baby but me." Cora corrected.

Dean scowled but climbed into the back seat.

"Can't remember the last time Dean actually sat in the back seat of a car." Sam teased happily looking over his shoulder at his unhappy brother.

"Can't remember the last time I was in a backseat and not getting laid." Dean muttered under his breath before turning to look over when he remembered Toni was in the back seat with him and he winked at her.

"Luck is just not on your side tonight." Toni replied playfully to his comment as he rolled his eyes but grinned as Cora and Sam cracked up at Dean's antics.

Letting the beast roar to life, Cora pulled away from Bobby's as the opening drums to _Rock and Roll_ by Led Zeppelin burst from the speakers.

"Oh Perfect song!" Dean announced leaning forward to turn up the tunes louder and the words rang out through the car like an anthem for the evening.

_It's been a long time since I rock and rolled_

_It's been a long time since I did the stroll._

_Oh let me get back, let me get back, let me get back._

_Let me get it back, baby, where I come from. _

_It's been a long time, been a long time_

_Been a long, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, time. Yes it has. _

It was hard not to sing along when it was Led and with Cora at the wheel they reached the bar in a matter of minutes.

"Out, everyone out." Dean ordered as they all chuckled climbing from the car quickly while Dean un-wedged himself from the back seat.

"We could've taken the minivan." Sam offered as Cora locked up the car and they made their way through the parking lot toward the bars entrance.

"No! No I would much rather be wedged like a sardine than roll up to a bar looking like a soccer mom. At least we still looked badass climbing out of Cora's car." Dean clarified as Sam opened the doors for the girls.

"Damn right we did." Cora said in agreement as they walked into the dimly lit bar.

It was relatively busy for a Thursday night with quite a few barfly's scattered around, a few people over at the old pool table and some honkey country tunes coming in through the old juke box in the corner.

"Well it's no Cheers but it will do for the night. So what to start with?" Dean asked as they grabbed one of the tables near the juke box.

"I say we pay our respects first." Toni announced pulling Bobby's money out of her pocket. "To John." She said as the waitress walked over and a look passed between the boys before they both smiled sadly.

"What will it be?"

"We'll have 4 shots of Jamieson to start." Dean ordered. The waitress nodded and headed over to the bar, coming back a few moments later.

"To John. One of the bravest and genuinely caring men I ever knew." Cora spoke first, her voice slightly shaky as she held her glass up.

"To John." Toni added as the boys held theirs up.

"To Dad." They said, the four of them clinking them in honor of him before tossing their shots back.

"Shit! I forgot how strong whiskey was." Toni announced as she shook her head at the after taste.

"Awh C'mon Toni. Getting soft on us." Cora teased as Toni shook her head.

"Hardly. Least I can still drink vodka." She teased back playfully as Cora rolled her eyes and Dean smirked as the memory of Cora's 21st birthday flooded back to all of them.

"All right whatever, let's have another round this time tequila and we will see who can hold their liquor." Cora waived the waitress over as Toni grinned seeing glimpses of old Cora.

Dean was right; this had been exactly what all of them needed. A chance to let loose, and have some fun. Like they did back in the day. A hunter's life was intense, you had to have a way to unwind otherwise you ended up, well like Rufus.

Shuddering at the thought of the bitter old man Toni turned to look at Cora.

"We're starting off strong I see. I thought we were gonna ease back into this but Cora's ready to go balls to the wall." Toni said. Cora smirked and spun to look at the boys.

"You in?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Like you have to ask. You're playing with the big boys tonight Co. Hope you're thirsty." He egged her on then looked at Sam.

"Sam?" Toni asked as he hesitated for a minute.

"Shit, I don't think we've ever seen Sam get plastered. At our birthday's he was too young. Usually DD. You playing it safe tonight Sam or you ready to have some fun?" Cora offered him the shot glass that waitresses brought over. It reminded Toni of those cartoons with the little devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, except in this case there was no Angel, just Dean on one side and Cora on the other. _Poor boy won't know what hit him_.

"What the hell?" He said with a shrug as Cora and Dean cheered before they all tossed them back slamming the glasses on the table as Sam coughed a little.

"You all right Sammy?" Dean asked patting his back as Sam laughed, his eyes watering a little as Toni smiled.

"Yea, just uh, been a while for me."

"All right, well welcome to the big leagues tonight little brother, order us another round. We need some better tunes if we're gonna do this night right." Dean stood from his seat and moved to the juke box.

Moments later Robert Plant's powerful vocals rang out through the bar as he sang the opening lines to "Black Dog", bringing some life back into the sleepy patrons.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean announced taking his seat as the waitress brought another round to them and they tossed them back once more.

Looking over at Sam, Toni laughed when she saw him let out a deep breath and wipe at his forehead a little.

"Don't try and keep up with them Sam, it's not worth it. Trust me." Toni told him before turning to look at Dean and Cora who had ordered more.

"He's a big boy Toni, he's fine, you're fine right Sam?" Dean asked as he nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." He mumbled as Toni chuckled and grabbed her shot, she knew this was not going to end too well, but it'd be a lot of fun while it lasted.

"All right, but I tried to warn ya. Ready for another one!" Toni announced as they all tossed them back once more and she felt the slow buzz work its way through her system.

"Well, no more shots for me. I'm getting a beer. Anyone else?" Toni asked standing from the table as Cora looked up at her.

"You wimping out on me so soon?"

"Not wimping out, just slowing down. Been a long time since I tossed 'em back like this. Need to pace myself." Toni informed her as Cora nodded her understanding and turned back to Dean. Toni was always down for a good time but she'd never been much into getting totally annihilated unless it was just her in Cora in a hotel room somewhere.

"What about you?"

"I'm game if you are."

"You know I am. Sam?" Cora asked as Toni chuckled at the glassy-eyed gaze and flush cheeks he was sporting.

"I'd sit this one out if I were you man. You don't want to ruin your night hanging out in the bathroom."

"No, I'm uh. I'm good for one more." He said as Dean grinned proudly.

"Thatta boy." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair as Sam pulled his head away with an annoyed sigh.

"All right, enjoy your shots. I'm gonna get my beer." Toni said moving away from the table over to the bar."Yea, Pitcher of whatever's on tap is fine and maybe some large nachos for the table also." She told the bartender paying before she took a minute to look at the table.

She couldn't help but smile. There was a time a few months ago when the sight of three of the most important people in her life sitting around a table again was impossible. Tonight was a miracle, even if they were all getting plastered. Toni returned to the table and took a seat. The waitress brought over the drinks and nachos a few moments later and Dean's eyes lit up.

"Toni, you do know the way to a man's heart." He dug in as Toni chuckled.

"I thought it could sponge up some of the alcohol for the light weights. Though, that doesn't seem to be your problem." Toni looked at Cora who'd opted to order a glass of scotch instead of the beer.

"Hey I was never a light weight." Cora argued.

Toni put her hands in surrender."No ma'am, but you were never a big fan of scotch either."

Cora shrugged and drank it down like it was water."Things change." Her tone was colder than usual. Toni frowned but didn't push it.

"All right the music died again. I'm gonna find something good." Dean mumbled wiping his hands off on one of the napkins having practically downed the nachos.

"Well at least his appetite hasn't changed." Cora.

Dean smirked and walked over to the juke box.

"How you doing Sam?" Toni asked as Sam looked over at her, the shots beginning to take a little bit of a toll.

"Fantastic! I feel fantastic! This stuff, its good stuff. I don't think we had this stuff at school." He slurred slightly as he reached for his shot glass to try and drain the last drops out of it as the girls chuckled.

"Its tequila, they have it everywhere." Toni added as Sam shrugged.

"Well we didn't do this at school." He mumbled as the girls shared a look of confusion.

"Then what the hell did you do at college?" Cora asked as he shrugged.

"Normal things, study, hang with friends, few parties now and then, maybe go to pep rally's and football games. Just…normal." He mumbled almost sadly. Toni and Cora shared another look, one full of sorrow for the tone in Sam's voice.

Suddenly "Cherry Pie" by Warrant shot through the speakers and the girls turned to see the shit eating grin Dean was wearing as he walked back over to them.

"You would pick this song." Cora said as Dean shrugged his shoulders trying to play innocent.

"It's a good song to dance to. Especially when you're drunk right Toni?" Dean egged as Toni rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but in my defense I _was_ wasted and Cora dared me!" Toni exclaimed as Dean laughed and Sam looked at them confused.

"Sam looks lost, okay so for Toni's 21st birthday we went to Vegas,"

"Don't tell him this!" Toni tried to interrupt Cora who just shook her head and ignored her.

"No tell me!" Sam said as a smile lit up his face and Toni's burned bright red.

"So for her 21st birthday Toni got plastered, I mean it's probably the only time I've seen her just shit-faced, anyways this song came on and I dared her to give this dude a lap dance to it."

"And you did it?!" Sam asked as Toni rolled her eyes.

"I mean…no not a full on lap…"

"Oh it was full on!" Cora interrupted as Toni shook her head in embarrassment.

"How did you know about this?" Sam asked Dean as he grinned.

"Cause Cora filmed it!" Dean said with a smirk as Toni covered her face in shame and Cora laughed.

"Do you still have the tape?" Sam asked before clearing his throat.

"No! I made her burn it. It was bad enough he'd seen it!"Toni mumbled before looking at Cora.

"And ya know what, you always forget to mention you did it too!" Toni announced as Dean and Sam's faces both dropped in shock.

"No way! Where's that film?" Dean asked as he licked his lips and Cora shrugged.

"No film, no proof." Cora argued shrugging her shoulders as Dean looked over at an oblivious Cora and Toni noticed the way his eyes looked her up and down before he smiled.

"Fine I may have performed a lap dance but at least I never auditioned for a strip club!"

"WHAT!" Dean said almost spilling his beer as Toni laughed at Cora's glare.

"You, wha…why? What…I don't…I need more beer." Dean finally stuttered out as Toni laughed harder and Cora shook her head.

"It was for a job." Cora tried to correct but chose the wrong phrase.

"Yea it was." Toni teased as Cora rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

"Fine, so we were doing a hunt in this little nowhere town in Nebraska, this girl ghost was killing off the strippers in this joint out of jealousy or something. What was the place called…"

"Booby Trap!" Toni said as Dean and Sam both choked on their sips.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yea, anyways we went in right and the only way the guy would let us stay is if we were auditioning, well they already had plenty of redheads but as he put it "we're an affirmative action establishment and we're always looking for some chocolate talent." Toni took over the explanation as the boys busted up laughing and Cora shook her head.

"So while Chocolate Talent started her audition I searched around for the object that was holding her there. Turns out it was her, her nipple tassels."

"Nipple tassels?" Sam asked as Toni laughed.

"Yup, the owner had saved them in his drawer, perv. Anyways, I set fire to them and we were outta there."

"Yea took you long enough I was just about down to my skivvy's when you finally figured it out Sherlock." Cora mumbled as Toni shrugged with a smirk.

"I may have taken a little longer than I should but don't worry I wasn't gonna let you go all the way."

"Gee thanks."

"Man, how come we never get good cases like that. Stripper joints and shit. We always end up thrown against walls and covered in some sort of goo." Dean grumbled drinking his beer as the girls laughed.

"Pretty sure there was some sort of goo up on that stage."Cora mumbled with a shudder.

"Okay, now my buzz is slipping. I need something stronger."Cora said standing from table and heading over to the bar as Toni shook her head. _It's probably nothing, she's been through a lot lately. She might just need to unwind too._

"Hi." A feminine voice said standing next to Dean as Toni was taken aback by the girl's boldness. Sam shook his head and sipped his beer.

"You looked like you could use a little company." She said placing her hand flirtatiously on his shoulder as Dean smirked at her. As far as Toni could see in the light she was decent looking, blond hair, blue eyes.

"Thanks sweetheart, but I got all the company I need tonight." He removed her hand from his shoulder and Toni noticed the way his eyes quickly flashed over to Cora and back up to the girl.

"All right well, let me know if you need some sometime." She said leaving her number with Dean before moving away. "Nope." He mumbled crumbling up the paper and dropping it in the empty nachos tray before turning to look back over at Cora, who was waiting at the bar not having paid attention to the exchange at the table, and Dean seemed to let out a sigh.

"So did that just actually happen, some random girl comes up and asks if you want company?" Toni asked.

Dean smirked and nodded proudly.

"Rarely. This town is probably desperate." Sam added as Dean shot him a look and Toni shook her head.

"God girls are such sluts now." She mumbled as Cora walked back over.

"Said the lap dancer." Dean teased as Toni rolled her eyes. "That was like 6 years okay. I was 21 and drunk. No way in hell would I do any of that now." She clarified as Dean and Sam laughed.

"All right, breaks over! Here's another round!" Cora announced bringing shots back over to the table as everyone seemed to find their second wind.

"A toast!" Dean began as they stopped.

"To Affirmative Action and Cherry Pie!" He announced with a smirk as the girls both rolled their eyes but then clinked their glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 6

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and follow our tumblr

singercolt13

Forty-five minutes later and two more rounds, Dean helped a rather drunk Sam walk towards the bathroom. Toni laughed and shook her head. Her eyes caught sight of someone in the corner of the bar. A familiar looking man with dark hair stared in her direction. Her stomach dropped. She narrowed her eyes, focused in to see if it was _him_, the only man she'd every allowed to hold her heart before he shattered it.

"That is one drunk little Sam. Should probably get him home soon to sleep it off." Dean's voice broke Toni's trance and after briefly looking over at Dean she looked back and noticed there was no one in the corner anymore. _Okay I definitely drank too much if I'm hallucinating now._

"Ya know, I think I'm ready too. We should probably hit it when Sam comes out." Toni checked the corner once more, and was met with emptiness.

"Naw, I got a few rounds left in me," Cora said. Toni turned to share a look with Dean."I mean, you guys can go if you want. But I think I might hang out for a while longer."Cora flashed a hard look that dared them to argue.

"Well it is kinda late Cora…" Toni began as Dean scowled.

"Yea, well I'm not ready to go in yet ya know. Here…" Cora tossed her keys.

"You can take Sam home. I'll just hang for a while."

"You're not staying here by yourself." A look of frustration clouded Dean's face.

"You're not ordering me to go home." Cora turned to face Dean, his jaw locked.

"Fine then I'll stay too." Dean stated as Cora narrowed her eyes.

"What about Sam?" Cora asked. Dean shoulders sank.

"Ya know what, there's a motel right across the parking lot. Why don't I take Sam over there since I'm done too, and let him rest it off? When you guys are done you can join us." Toni intervened to help keep the peace as Dean smirked never looking away from Cora.

"Perfect." He stated with a smug expression.

"Perfect." Cora replied matching his expression.

"Perfect." Toni whispered. She shook her head as Sam stumbled out of the bathroom a moment later before smiling.

"Much better…whose ready for more?" Sam asked as Dean shook his head.

"No more for you. Time to go sleep this off." Dean told Sam as he walked over to him.

"No…but the girls." Sam argued and Toni couldn't help but find his expression adorable.

"Yea, don't worry big guy, Toni's gonna take you over to the motel. Do you need help?" Dean asked, briefly looking back over at Cora as Toni shook her head.

"Naw, I've handled worse. Drunk Sam will be a cake walk."She said walking over to them as Dean nodded.

"All right, call me if you need anything." Dean mumbled.

Toni felt for the guy. He wanted to help his brother but the way he kept looking over at Cora it was obvious he was torn. She would've offered to stay with Cora but right now Dean was the only one getting through to her, and as much as it stung, it also meant he needed to be the one to stick around. She could handle Sam.

"I've got Sam don't worry. Just, keep an eye on our girl."She whispered to Dean. He nodded and she led her Sam out of the bar.

"So where we going?" Sam looked back over his shoulder to where Dean had gone back into the bar.

"Motel right there." She told him as he stumbled down the curb.

"Dean's so bossy. I coulda stayed. I'm fine." Sam slurred as he stepped off the curb and stumbled.

"Yea you look it." She muttered as she grabbed his arm to keep him from falling and wrapped it around her shoulder, slipping her other arm under him to help keep him balanced.

"You smell pretty." He said as they walked across the parking lot and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well thanks Sam. I try. You smell pretty too." She added as he shook his head.

"No, girls smell pretty. I smell like a man. I'm a man now. I'm not just little Sammy anymore. I'm grown too." He continued to slur. Toni smiled.

"Right well, wait right here grown up Sam while I get us a room okay." She muttered going into the office shaking her head slightly.

"Hi, I need a room for the night please." She asked as the lady behind the counter looked up from her t.v. at Toni then over where Sam was standing by the door.

"Ooh honey, you're gonna climb that boy like a tree." The lady said with naughty eyes and gritted teeth as Toni's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Uhh…nn-o. 2 queens." She clarified looking back over her shoulder at Sam, who waved to her with a goofy grin.

"Hmm, bummer. Looks like he could've been a fun one." The lady mumbled handing Toni a key as Toni handed her a credit card ready to get out of the office.

"Room 4. Check out's at 12. Enjoy your night." She said as Toni signed for the room and nodded.

"All right Sam let's get you to bed." Toni said wrapping Sam's arm around her again as she led them to the room.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sam said as Toni nodded moving him to sit down on the bed once inside.

"Of course." She replied as Sam grabbed her and looked up at her with those gentle blue-ish green eyes that she always had a soft spot for.

"I've had dreams like this."

"You've had dreams like this?" She asked as Sam nodded and wrapped his fingers through hers.

"About you.

"About you." He said with a sigh as he looked up into her eyes and she felt her a warm blush creep up her cheeks.

"You're so pretty Toni." He mumbled as his hand clumsily stroked her face and she couldn't help the slight chuckle.

"Well thank you Sam. I'm very flattered." She replied as he sighed and closed his eyes. Taking her arms he wrapped them around his neck before he laid his head on her chest.

"Is this a dream Toni?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as pulling her close to him.

She felt her breath hitch as the smell of his cologne wafted into her nose and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_Christ, I must be desperate right now. This is Sam for crying out loud. _

"Ya know what Sam, why don't we get you to sleep. It's been a rough couple of days."

"Yea, my dad's dead." He stated bluntly as Toni felt her heart clinch.

"I know Sam. I'm sorry."

"He thinks I hated him."

"No he didn't."

"Sure he did. You know one of the last things my dad said to me was "I just don't want to fight anymore okay?" He probably knew he was dying that day and I fought with him. Cause that's what I did. I fought with him." Sam sighed with a shrug of his shoulders as Toni took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I mean he probably died not knowing I loved him." Sam expressed as he scowled looking at the floor as tears filled his eyes.

"He knew Sam."

"How? How did he know?" Sam asked looking up at her with hope.

"I didn't say it enough, all I was tell him what a screw up he'd is or how he was never there. And now he's gone, for good, and I can't tell him any of that stuff. I can't tell him that I did love him."

Toni remained silent, knowing there was really nothing she could say to help make Sam feel better.

"Toni this sucks." Sam mumbled flopping back onto the bed as Toni nodded removing his shoes for him.

"Yea it does. You're probably not gonna remember this tomorrow but I'll tell you that when you lose your parents it will always suck. But I can tell you that it gets better Sam. And slowly but surely better becomes all right and then one day it just, it's still sad but it feels okay. It doesn't hurt as much." She explained to him as he looked up at her and smiled a beautiful smile."A little Better?" She asked as he nodded.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know, ever since I was a little, you just seem to make me feel better. Even when it really sucks, you just make it seem not so suck." He explained as she laughed and pulled the blanket up over him before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a gift." She replied going to stand and he caught her hand gently.

"Stay?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yea, of course. I wasn't gonna leave." She replied as he scooted over on the bed for her to sit down next to him.

"Sure I'll sit here." She mumbled taking a spot on the bed next to him as

"Night Toni." He said moving next to her as Smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Night Sam." She whispered flipping the light off and shooting Dean a quick text with the room number and letting him know it was all good.

Cora eyed Dean as he walked over to join her at the bar. _You aren't fooling anyone_. He was here to watch over her. She rolled her eyes. It'd be sweet if it wasn't so fucking annoying. Right now she didn't want to be remembered as she was. It was hard enough navigating her way through uncharted territory without being held to some standard she'd never attain again. Thoughts of flames licking at her drove her to toss back another shot of whiskey. It burned down her throat, gave her a floating sensation that took her away from the pain.

"Hey, you planning on drinking an entire bottle again?" Dean's voice was light but the worry in his eyes caused a stab of guilt.

"No."

"Want to talk—."

"Don't do the chick flick moment right now. I know how much you _love_ them." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue like vinegar.

"Hey don't go into bitch mode with me sister. I see straight through you."

"Don't like your own words used against you?"She sniffed, turned her head, and signaled bar tender for another round.

"I think you need to slow down Co." She smirked. He'd ignored her comment.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll head out back and have this fight you're spoiling for."

"I don't want to fight with you Dean."

"Funny, that's not the vibe I'm getting."

The bartender refilled her shot glass, and she appeased Dean, picked it up and took a small sip. "I'm just trying to deal, best way I can."

"This is not the way. You want to end up washed up like the hunters we knew who couldn't live with the movies playing in their heads?"

"No." Her voice dropped. Angry at the emotion he made her feel she downed the rest of the shot.

"That's it." He dug money out of his pocket, tossed it on the bar, and grabbed her wrist.

"Wh-wh."

Her protests fell on deaf ears and she was forced to go with him or fall flat on her face. The world around her was fuzzy, making Dean her anchor in so many ways than just balance. When they reached the darkened hall he popped out a door on the end that led to a deserted patio. He pushed her against the wall.

"I'm going to talk and you will listen. I can't sit here and watch you kill yourself Co. I won't pretend I know what you're going through but damnit if I'm moving on, so will you." His voice cracked. "You can't come back like the gift I always wanted to get on Christmas morning and expect me to watch you fade away into nothing."

Shame filled her, she glanced down.

"No." he placed a gentle finger under her chin and forced her to look up. "Look at me Co." He leaned in and pressed his body to hers. The heat chased away the every present cold. "Feel me, I'm real, hold on to me." He cupped the right side of her face. "You know me Co I don't care about too much. You, Sam, Bobby, hell and Toni though we're a pain each other's asses are all I got. When you left I thought we were … "

"Dean, I'm not the same… neither are you."

"I know, but at least were fucked up together."

She laughed.

"You always had a way with words."

"Yeah, but this time I mean them. We promised each other a long time ago, no lies, remember?"

"I remember." She sighed."I don't know what you want from me."

"Everything. I need a reason to remember why I'm fighting Cora."

The look in his eyes made her gasp.  
"Dean?"

He held up his hand to show her the silver ring they wore on their last gig and she gasped.

" Right before you left you said I could be your husband anytime. I'm cashing in that favor."

"What!"

"I know what I want Cora."

"You're not the marrying type. Neither am I."

"Yes you are, and so am I. When I thought you were gone… shit got clear real quick. I'm not going through that again without knowing I showed you how I felt, as much as I'm able. I'm no real prize. This life is harsh and unpredictable. I know we wouldn't be able to tell anyone or it'd be used against us, but goddamnit I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I love you Cora."

"And I love you, always have." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. _Was she really passed out in a bathroom stall somewhere? _There was no way Dean Winchester was asking her to marry him. "This is crazy!"

"When hasn't' everything in our life been that way?"

"Dean you don't know what you're saying."

"Don't tell me I don't know my own mind. If you don't want –."

His words were muffled by the press of her full lips. She twined her fingers around his neck, snaked a leg around him for balanced and poured every ounce of passion she'd hidden over the years into their lip lock. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"The night's still young, and I know an ordained priest." Dean wagged his eyebrows.

"Bobby." She whispered. For the first time since her return bright light blazed a path through the darkness she was shrouded in.

"Come on, the quicker we convince him, the faster we can get to the honeymoon." She laughed out loud, and nodded. He took her hand and together they walked over to the hotel room Toni had rented. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

Toni answered, still half asleep."Hey, y'all didn't' stay as long as I thought you would."

"I uh, just need the keys." Cora bit her lip.

Toni's eyes widened. "You getting a different room?"

"Damn straight." Dean's voice held a possessiveness she hadn't' heard before it made her stomach flip and her center throb.

"Oh-my-God." Toni mouthed. "It's about fricking time you two got your head out of your asses," Toni said out loud. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into the darkened room, and returned a few moments later. "Here, don't forget to pick up tomorrow, and please bring something for a hangover."

"You got it, now let's go." Dean scooped her up, tossed her over his shoulder and started for the car. Toni's laughter spilled outside.

"Take care of my girl or I'll kick your ass Winchester."

"You wish. Besides I always take care of her." He smacked her ass and she yelped. "Mhmm. Love your ass almost as much as I love pie."

"Coming from you that's quite a compliment."

"It should be, though I get a feeling after tonight, my favorite kind of pie is going to be a hell of a lot different from the kind you can get at a bakery." He set her on her feet in front of her car, unlocked the doors, and helped her inside.

"Wow, chivalry?"

"Well it is our wedding night, had to give you something to remember." He winked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- **MAJOR MA WARNING FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER! Please make sure you understand...MA!**

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 7

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and leave your thoughts. **We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us! And a big thank you to those who have been leaving them! **

_"Damn that man is sexy, and soon to be all mine." _Liquid heat soaked her panties, and ran down to coat her inner thighs. Her nerves drew taut like a bow. He broke every law known to man getting them back to Bobby's. When they pulled up in front of the house she was happy to see her father's truck was gone. He didn't deserve to know about this, and he'd only ruin the moment.

"You ready?" Dean turned to her.

"I've been ready Winchester, it was you who was holding things up."

"Hey watch how you say that last name, you'll be wearing it soon enough."

She giggled at the thought and he grinned.

"That's my Cora."

"Always."

"Good cause I'm only doing this shit once. No take backs." His eyes blazed like green emeralds. "You understand what I'm saying Cora? Divorce isn't an option."

"Yes, and I thought you weren't the romantic type?"

He smirked. "Guess I surprised myself with this one."

They moved from the car, took the stairs two at a time. Bobby came in from the kitchen with a beer in hand, and a worried expression on his face.

"Where's the fire?"

"We need a favor." Dean paused.

"Well… spit it out."

"We want you to marry us," Cora said.

The dropped jaw, wide eyed, expression on Bobby's face was priceless.  
"Are you Idjits drunk or something?"

"Not even buzzed Bobby." Dean wrapped an arm around Cora and pulled her to his side. "I lost her once, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"We all know how fast things change around here," Cora whispered.

"If you're sure."

"Positive… I uh… I want to get something out of your safe too, before we start this."

"All right." Bobby nodded. "You do that, and me and Cora here will pick out a nice ceremony."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean cleared his throat and walked off.

"Anytime." Bobby turned his attention to Cora. "Come on _Mrs. Winchester_ let's go look through some books. Jesus, just what I need, another reason for your Dad to want to kick my ass."

"We don't plan on telling anyone, at least not yet," she said.

"You sure that's wise, Antoinette and Sam are going to be plenty hurt."

"We just need to let it ride a while Bobby, get acclimated to it."

"I can't tell you what to do, but you might want to come clean before too long."

They stepped into the massive room that house the majority of his books and he headed over to a shelf in the middle.

"What kind of ceremony did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"How about a traditional? We follow the usual till death do us part, and you can say a few personal things…"

"Perfect."

He pulled a thick, black book out, thumbed through the yellowed pages, and smiled. "You know it's about time we got some happiness around this place."

"You're not mad?" She peered at him from beneath her lashes. Shocked by how much she wanted his approval.

"Naw, I think we all thought eventually you'd end up together, at least we hoped so. Even John saw it. He said if Dean were ever to marry you'd be the top choice."

She teared up thinking of the man who'd set her free.

"You okay, darling?"

"Yeah, just thinking about John."

He smiled. "He was a hard man but he loved you girls along with his boys, as much as he was able. He had too much hate living in his heart." Bobby shook his head.

"I think he loved more than anyone could've imagined," she whispered.

"You're probably right about that."

The sound of boots on the floorboards ended the moment. Her heart raced. Dean emerged with a black box in his hand. He stopped in front of her, opened the velvet case, and showed a simple silver band with a blue sapphire stone and two tiny diamonds on the side.

"This was my Mother's I'd like you to have it."

"Dean," she whispered." I can't."

"Yes you can, it belongs on the finger of a Winchester, and with you being a hunter… it um, it works."

"Won't Sam know?"

"He will, but he'll understand… he knows." He cleared his throat. "We've talked about things." Color bloomed in his cheeks and she grinned.

"Oh you are so damned adorable when you blush."

"Yeah."

"Thank you Dean I'd be honored to wear this."

He smiled and the site took her breath away. It was easy to forget how utterly gorgeous he was. Not just hot or attractive, but stunning. He took the ring out of the velvet case, and she held her breath. It slid on with just enough resistance to make it a perfect fit. Their eyes met and they laughed.

"I think you two jumped the gun with the ring, but it's your day, and I'm just along for the ride. Now how about we get this show on the road before the two of you give me cavities?"

Ten minutes later Cora Turner was Cora Winchester, and they were on the road headed toward the hotel.

"Slow down," she whispered.

"Why you worried about me getting a ticket?" Dean snorted.

"No." She placed her hand on his crotch and squeezed.

"Holy shit Cora!" he jerked the wheel but quickly regained control.

A thrill of power surged through her body. "Do you like that."

"Jesus, of course I do."

"Then slow down, so I can have a little fun." She unbuttoned the top of his jeans, pulled down his zipper and removed him from his boxers. The thick shaft twitched in her hand. "I always knew you'd be beautiful." She gripped him in her hand and leaned over the seat, licking a path up the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft. Her tongue twirled around the head in time to her strokes. He grunted, his hands clenched the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white. She took him into her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and bobbed her head. He tasted like salt and a light musk. It was addicting. She hummed and his hips jerked as he thrust up.

"If you don't stop this'll be over before it's started."

She released him with a sigh, tucked him back into his boxers, and zipped up his pants with care. A pout lined her lips as she sat back in the passenger seat.

"I was having fun."

"There'll be plenty of opportunities for that later. You have to go into a marriage the way you want it to continue. Something my Dad mentioned my Mom saying."  
"Dean Winchester are you being sentimental?"

"Hey I have my chick flick moments just like everyone else."

She smirked.

Five minutes later they were headed to their own private hotel suite. Normally they watched their pennies like hawks, but this was a once in a lifetime event. Dean whistled as they entered the spacious room with a California King bed, maroon couch, fridge, and liquor cabinet. "For us this is like the Ritz."

"Right?"

"Enjoy the view now because this will be the last time you see it upright for the rest of the night."

"You woo me with your words husband." She leaned forward, looped her arms around his neck and smiled. "How about you put those beautiful lips of yours to work?"

"Yes ma'am." He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around him, giddy with excitement. It'd been so long since she felt him move inside her. He pressed his lips to her. "Do you remember that first time?" The vibration of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"How could I forget? You and me in the back seat of the Impala."

"I said it was because we should both get it over with and lose it to someone we could trust, but I lied. I couldn't bear the thought of any other man being your first."

His confession made her gasp. She'd never imagined it'd meant so much to him. She'd spent years pinning over him, convinced he'd never see her as more than a friend. Sinking her fingers in his short hair she pulled him close and poured every ounce of emotion she'd held in the depths of her being into their kiss. He walked them to the bed where he sank down, lowering her on to her back. She spread her legs wide and purred when his body covered her. His weight pressed her into the mattress, and she rocked her hips up against his turgid length. He gripped her hips, ground into her, over, and over again. The seam of her pants pressed against her swollen clit, stoked the fire that raged into a blistering inferno.

"Dean, please."

They shed their clothes like they were on fire. The rustle of fabric hitting the floor filled the air. Bared in front of him she ran a hand down his chiseled chest. Muscles jerked in her wake as she traced a path down to his stomach. His cock jutted out, proud and curved just so to the right. It twitched, and she gripped him tight. He was huge, more than ten inches, and thick. A flicker of fear blossomed in her chest. It'd been a long time. Mesmerized by the short intakes of air she caused this powerful man she continued.

"Damn Cora. You want me to blow before I'm inside you?"

"No, but I do want to know I can bring you to your knees." She leaned in and kissed his chest." The same way you do to me." She swallowed. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"It's been awhile."

He kissed her neck, licked a path over her pulse." How long's a while?"

"Over ten years."

He pulled away, eyes wide. "Cora." Emotion made his voice waiver.

"I never wanted anyone else Dean."

"I'll make it good for you Co."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and walked them over to the bed, pulling the comforter off the bed.

"Sit down."  
She sank down anxiously but excited.

"Lay back, and spread your legs. We need to make sure you're ready for me."

Self-conscious she did as he asked, her eyes glued to his face. Her body trembled.

"You okay?" Dean paused, concerned.

"Y-yes."

"Cora, talk to me."

"Bad memories."

He froze. "Who do I need to kill?"

"No…just, Hell..."

"Oh baby." He kneeled down in front of her, spread her legs, and kissed her inner thighs. "I'll spend the rest of my life helping you forget." Their eyes locked. Her heart thudded against her chest. His kisses moved higher, until his mouth covered her core. His tongue flicked out to sample her slick offerings. He hummed.

"I knew you'd taste like heaven."

Heat filled her cheeks. He ducked his head, buried it between her thighs and licked a path down her slit, and flicked her clit.

"Oh!'

Alternating between the two motions he drove her to the edge, driving his stiff tongue inside her. She buried her fingers in his hair, pressed him closer as she cried out. Her body quivered as she flew over the edge.

"Oh God! Dean!'

She flooded his mouth with her nectar and he drank down ever drop, and continued to lap at her as she came down.

Watching her come apart filled him with a sense of awe and joy unlike any he'd known in so long. Maybe even since that day they gave their virginity to one another beneath a full moon in the one place that felt the most like home. He stood up and lowered himself over her body, careful to support his weight with his arms.

"Are you ready for me Co?" he asked.

"God yes, please, fill me up Dean. Take away the bad thoughts in my head, and replace them."

"Anything you want." He eased a finger inside her and stirred. "I will do." He added another finger, scissored his fingers, stretching her walls as he marveled at her tightness. She'd waited for him. It was the most precious gift she could give. It was telling him without words how worthy he was in her eyes. A fresh gush of hot, sticky, liquid coated his fingers, and he removed them, palmed his cock and lined himself up.

"Look at me Co."

Her eyes shone fever bright. He eased in to the tip, gritted his teeth to keep from exploding as her tight heat scalded him.

"God, you're so tight Co. You feel incredible."

"So do you I've never felt so full in my life." She flexed her muscles and he hissed, pushed deeper. Her walls resisted and then yielded, welcoming him home. Deep inside the women who'd always held his heart he felt a long sealed door inside him open. Water blurred his vision as they moved together in a perfect rhythm he never realized he'd dreamed of. As her hips rose and fell in perfect timing opposite his thrust he was dazzled by her radiance. Her skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, and her lips were parted, and breathy sounds of pleasure spilled free. Her walls contracted and they both cried out. He reached between them to rub her nub.

"Come with me Co."

She exploded, tightening around him and taking him into oblivion.

"I don't think I can move," She whispered.

"Don't." He pulled out to lie besides her, wrapping her in his arms. "We'll shower in the morning." He kissed the back of her neck wanting to memorize every second of this night. If nothing good ever happened to him again, he'd always have this moment.

He lay behind her as they drifted off to sleep. _For the first time in my entire life I have something that's just mine._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 8

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories. So, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and leave your thoughts. We love reviews, they definitely help encourage us and inspire us! And a big thank you to those who have been leaving them!

A loud pounding on the door of the motel room startled Toni from her sleep.

"Get your lazy asses up!" Dean's deep voice yelled through the door as Toni tried to get her bearings.

She turned to check on Sam, frowning when she found an empty space. _He's giant, it's not like he could hide. _

A loud groan came from the bathroom drawing her attention to the cracked door.

The poor man was huddled in front of the porcelain toilet, hugging the rim. He glanced up, focused his red rimmed eyes on her and half-heartedly waved.

"Morning Sam. I'll get it." Rising from the bed she walked over to the door, and opened it mid knock.

Greeted by Dean's shit eating grin and Cora's satisfied smile Toni smirked.

"Well good morning lovers." She stepped back and allowed them to enter.

"I'd ask how the night was but from Dean's pleased smirk and Cora's happy glow I'd say it went well." Cora blushed lightly and Dean grinned proudly.

"How was your night?" Cora asked as Dean went to go peek on Sam.

"Definitely not as fun as yours, but interesting none the less." Toni thought about some of Sam's confessions as Cora chuckled.

"Ya know Sammy, there is a great remedy for a hang over. It's a uh greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray." Dean said cheerfully.

Sam groaned loudly." I hate you." His voice was full of misery.

"Yea I know you do." Dean grinned and looked back at the girls from his spot by the bathroom door. "Once Sam's done emptying his stomach contents, who wants breakfast? We need to celebrate."

The toilet flushed and Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Celebrate what?" He asked wiping at his face with a towel as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Me and Cora got—."

"Epic Sex last night!" Cora yelled interrupting him.

Instantly Sam turned back into the bathroom to retch. Dean turned to look at Cora with an expression of confusion.

"No, what, we…"

"Wild, crazy Sex." Cora continued.

_What the hell is going on? Even for these two this is bizarre. _

"Wait, what happened last night?" Toni asked.

"Nothing, well I mean. Sex happened. Yea me and Dean just had like crazy, wild…"

"OH COME ON!" Sam yelled from the bathroom followed by a few more heaves.

"Cora, what the hell?" Dean walked toward her as Cora just shook her head.

"Dean not now." Cora replied.

Toni looked back and forth between the two. "Did something else happen?"

"No."

"Yes." Cora and Dean answered simultaneously.

An awkward silence fell in the room.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked a few moments later obviously picking up on the tense atmosphere.

"Outside." Dean nodded to the door and the two of them walked out.

Toni looked over at Sam.

"Maybe the sex wasn't that good?" Toni suggested with a shrug.

Sam crinkled his nose in disgust, and Toni couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you think actually happened?" Toni looked back toward the door the two just walked out of.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dean actually looked happy when he walked in here. He wanted to take us out for food."

"Oh. Please don't mention food." Sam frowned sitting down on the bed as Toni chuckled patting his shoulder sympathetically before sitting down next to him.

"Right. Well he wanted to celebrate whatever happened last night."

"Well it is Dean. I mean sex would be enough of a reason for him to celebrate, especially with Cora."

"Why especially with Cora?"

"Cora and Dean we're each other's first, so this was like a 10 year reunion I guess." Sam explained.

Toni's eyes widened and she jumped up from the bed in shock.

"NO WAY!"

"You didn't know? I figured Cora would've…"

"Well I knew _he_ was _her_ first but no way _she_ was _his_! He was like 18 then."

"Yea, so?"

"So, I just…I mean the way you talked about how he was always with girls I just figured. Wow…" She muttered before finally shaking her head with a smile as the romantic aspect settled.

"Not gonna lie, that's actually really sweet." She added before looking back down at Sam. "So then, I wonder why she didn't want to talk about last night?"

"Well maybe the…sex…wasn't good." Sam's face once more scrunched up in disgust as he uttered the words.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Toni whispered to herself wanting to know what caused such opposite reactions in the two at the mention of last night.

"Sam, Dean tells you everything right? Maybe you can get it out of him, find out what happened?" Toni began, feeling a plan hatching in her head.

"Well I'll try."

"Okay, okay yea. And then I'll try with Cora, cause something big happened last night between those two and it was more than just sex." Toni mumbled, pulling her bottom lip in-between her teeth as she felt her brain kick into over drive as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Uh, so speaking of last night…" Sam began, his cheeks burning bright red as he looked anywhere but at Toni.

"Did I uh…well I don't really remember much of last night and um…" He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck as Toni bit her lip to keep from smiling at how adorable Sam looked all flustered.

"I didn't, uh I didn't do or, or say anything too uh, too embarrassing right?" He asked finally looking up at her from where he was still sitting on the bed as she chuckled lightly.

"Oh well don't worry Sam. I think you're pretty too." She winked, moving to grab her stuff. He groaned.

"That's what I was afraid of." He whispered before standing from the bed and following her outside to where a pissed off looking Dean was leaning against the car and an angry looking Cora was sitting in the front seat.

"Finally. Let's go." Dean grumbled as Toni and Sam shared a look before Toni climbed into the backseat followed by Dean and then Sam taking the front seat.

A few weeks Later

"So uh…how's the weather?" Toni nodded towards the upstairs while walking into the study carrying the books she'd brought with her from the car.

"Stormy…well it was stormy now I'm uh, I'm pretty sure they're…making up." He mumbled standing from his laptop on the table and walking towards her, before taking the books from her hands as she smiled gratefully.

"Yea, or is it just more fighting?"

"Well, they were making noises that would probably scare the animals, so I would avoid the upstairs for a while." He joked as Toni gave a good-natured laugh and Sam set the books down on the desk for her.

"It's been weeks now. What the hell could those two still be fighting about?" She asked going to the kitchen as Sam followed her into it.

"Has Dean said anything?"

"No, but I did notice that Cora has been wearing a ring on her finger." He explained as Toni stopped, turning to look at him.

"Yea I noticed that, it's really pretty, I mean she isn't saying much either but she did say she got the ring from him."

"Yea, well…it was, it was my mom's ring." Sam explained as Toni's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Her ring, it was my mom's ring."

"So what do you think that, I mean they must be pretty serious if he is giving her your mom's ring right?" Toni asked as the wheels in her brain turned.

Suddenly they heard an upstairs door slam followed by heavy footsteps tramping brisklydown the steps.

"Fucking, Cora." Dean muttered walking into the kitchen pausing when he saw Sam and Toni standing there.

"What?" He finally snapped after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled as Dean shook his head and grabbed a beer.

"I'm gonna be working on the car. Don't bug me." He grumbled slamming the fridge door shut as he trudgedoutside letting the screen down thud behind him.

"Well isn't he Mister sunshine." Toni muttered rolling her eyes as Sam chuckled and went back to his computer while she went over to one of the books she'd brought in.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Sam asked after a few moments.

"Sure."

"Thanks. So I was reading about this thing, over in Red Lodge, Montana, a couple decapitations pretty close in time to each other and some cattle mutilations, does that…I mean could that be like satanic ritual stuff?" He asked as she put her book down and moved towards his computer.

"Well it's possible, I mean cattle mutilations don't really happen that often anymore, mostly cause they just prefer to do human mutilations but the decapitations are interesting, especially more than one in a singular location and in such a short amount of time." She began leaning closely to look over his shoulder at the screen.

"Did the bodies have any odd marks on them?" She asked studying the screen to see if any facts popped out to her.

When he didn't respond a few seconds later she turned to look at him and he quickly looked away from her, clearing his throat.

"Uh, no. I don't know that they found the bodies. Just uh, just the heads."

"Hmm. Could be worth checking out." She stated, feeling his eyes on her once more. Turning her head slightly to meet his stare, he held her eyes with his, and she felt her breath hitch shocked by the rush of heat that flushed over her body.

Licking her suddenly dry lips she watched as he swallowed hard still holding her gaze.

"WOOHOOOO!" Dean's excited voice entered the room before he did, breaking the moment between Sam and Toni.

Quickly moving away from Sam's computer, right as Dean burst into the room, Toni let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"SAM! I got her purring again. My baby is back!" He yelled excitedly as Sam stood up from the computer with a look of genuine excitement for Dean. "That's great Dean! Good job." He said as Dean pulled Sam into a hug.

"Well just in time. I might have found us a case." Sam informed him as Dean grinned brightly..

"Well shit yea, better get your bags Sammy, we're gonna be hitting the road in no time." Dean explained before heading back outside as Cora came running down the steps.

"What happened? What's going on?" She asked coming into the study where the other two were standing.

"Dean got the car fixed and I found us a case." Sam informed her as she paused a moment before nodding.

"Oh, where uh, where'd he go?" She asked as Toni nodded towards the door.

"Back to the car."

"Okay. Thanks." She said turning to go out the door as Toni nodded before turning to look over at Sam.

"So I guess we're leaving soon…" Sam began as Toni nodded feeling a little sadness began to creep in when she realized she wasn't going to be seeing him everyday anymore.

Sam and her had gotten so much closer these past two weeks, as they tried to avoid setting off the volcanic couple and figure out what had made them so volatile.

They'd especially spent a lot of time alone, talking to each other and putting their heads together and Toni had to admit that she was starting to realize Sam wasn't, "little Sammy" anymore.

Clearing her throat she nodded.

"Yea I guess so." She responded as he sighed.

"Ya know, it's gonna be weird not seeing you everyday. It's uh, it's been nice ya know."

Toni smiled at the genuine compliment.

"Well the feeling is definitely mutual. I was just thinking the same thing. I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now about operation Volcano." She joked nodding towards where Cora and Dean were outside.

Sam smiled a sweet smile before pulling his phone out. "Well luckily we have technology." He said holding up his phone as she chuckled.

When he was around Toni he felt different, like he was the old Sam. The one who'd walked away from the family business and found himself. It was a nice feeling.

"If you need anything you make sure you use that …technology. You hear me Winchester?" Her blue eyes sparkled with a teasing glint, but he knew that she really meant it and he also knew he was definitely gonna be taking her up on that offer.

"Yeah, I will… I promise."

The screen door opened and shut as a happy Cora entered.

"Hey Sam, Dean said to quit flirting and grab your bags. He's ready to go now."

Sam rolled his eyes blushing a little as he looked away from Toni. "I wasn't um…" He mumbled as Toni chuckled.

"You guys be safe okay?" Toni stated as Sam nodded, smiling at her.

"Yea we will. Uh, I guess I'll see you guys later." He nodded once more, before he walked out the door after sharing one last look with Toni.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Back in Black" by AC/DC blared across the radio as Dean sped down the highway with a smile on his face.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know. I've gotten used to making myself scarce the past few weeks." Sam teased.

"Oh, don't listen to him baby. He doesn't understand."

"You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked. A wide grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you and Cora have been reenacting World War II."

"Yeah, well that's over. Got my car, got a case, things are looking up."

"You want to tell me what the argument was all about?"

"It doesn't matter now, and the two of you will found out soon enough."

"That's all I'm getting? What about Mom's ring."

"You mad about that Sammy?" For once he saw real worry in his big brother's eyes. It was reassuring to see the glimpse of humanness in his brother who'd alternated between being pissed at Cora, and robotically stoic.

"No, I'm not mad. I mean, let's face it, you're the one who has the memories of Mom."

"Hey, it doesn't make her any less your Mom."

"No, I know Dean. I'm just saying it makes the ring mean more to you."

"Oh…" he nodded. "Good… you like Cora too though, right?"

"I might even venture to say I love Cora."

"Hey!"

"Not in that way Dean. She's been around as long as I can remember… she's like a sister, ya know?"

"Yeah? That's good then...so speaking of love… I never got to ask you how things went with Toni that night in the motel. Was it every thing you dreamed it would be?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"Wow. You hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine." Sam said trying to change the subject.

"What? You've been crushing on her your entire adolescence." Dean said as Sam felt a small blush. Sure it was true, but did he have to bring it up?

"I was drunk Dean."

"Never stopped me."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"How far to Red Lodge?" Dean asked.

"Uh, about another three hundred miles."

"Good." He gunned it and Sam shook his head. _Same ole Dean._

"Seriously though Sammy, you and Toni have been all buddy buddy lately. Are you making a move?"

"What? No." He shook his head feeling flustered at the thought. It was Toni. She'd never go for him. Sam was certain she only saw him as the kid who'd talked her ear off and blushed furiously whenever she smiled at him.

"Well then maybe you should. I thought I saw sparks flying." Dean continued as Sam thought back to that moment in the study before they left and he quickly shifted in his seat before things got too excited.

"How would you notice? You're always holed up with Cora." He blurted out to change the subject once more as Dean simply smirked.

"Yeah, some day when you become a man you'll understand why."

"Screw you."

"See, that pent up frustration is because you need to get laid."

"You're such a douche bag."

"Cora loves it."

"I don't know why. She deserves a medal for putting up with you."

"Now you see why I gave her a ring."

"It wasn't enough."

"All this avoidance is telling me you're still jonesing for our favorite red head. See I might not have gone to college, but I'm real good at reading people." Pissed cause he knew Dean was right Sam clenched his jaw, and refused to answer. It'd only provide fuel to the fire.

"For what's it worth I think you should go for it. Let loose, live a little. She's a good match and she understands about our life. That's a rarity Sammy." He knew Dean was right, rarely were they fortunate enough to come across a girl they didn't have to lie about their lives too. And it was Toni…but geeze it, it was Toni. No way would she be interested in him, she was just so pretty and smart and never mind a couple of years older than him. No, no she'd never look at him that way.

"Yeah. Uh. We'll see." He mumbled refusing to get his hopes up.

_Like hell that would happen, but looks like Cora is rubbing off on him in a positive way. _Hopefully it'll be enough to counteract the darkness that's spread since Dad's death.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 10

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing. Its no secret reviews are a writer's life blood so feel free to share your thoughts, good, bad, and ugly.

Our creativity doesn't stop at writing. Come and check us out on tumblr

We have videos, and coming soon… backgrounds.

Now enough of my chitchat… on to chapter 9

Chapter 9

With the music turned low the car was eerily quiet. The vegetarian vamps had broken something inside Dean, made him question the very foundation their entire lives had been built upon. Sam felt for him. It was a lesson he'd learned firsthand a long time ago. Maybe that was why he'd always resisted; never followed his father so blindly John's wants came before his own, or in Dean's case became his own. Of course, thanks to Dean, Sam had had the luxury. Dean had always been the buffer between him and his Dad. Providing him with all the caring and hints of normal he could give. They never talked about it, but he knew. In his eyes his brother was the real hero. Cocky, immature, annoying as hell, but brave, intelligent, cunning, and caring. He possessed the heart of a warrior, and love and righteousness were his reason for carrying on. It was the difference between them.

It was also why he could walk away and Dean never could. At least…not before Cora. As they roared back toward Bobby's, sleep lowered his lids and he gave in to blissful oblivion. When they pulled up into the driveway the door swung open and Toni and Cora appeared in the waning sunlight. He grinned. Embarrassed by how dorky he must seem, but too high off the hunt to care. They stepped from the car, and Cora took the stairs in two bounds, throwing herself in the arms of Dean who caught her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he devoured her lips.

Sam looked away and snuck a glance at a smirking Toni. She was the perfect sight for his sore eyes, dressed in a fitted V-neck t-shirt that emphasized her figure, and form fitting denim jeans that made her legs look miles long, Sam licked his dry lips as he stepped forward.

"Welcome back." She pushed off the post of the porch she'd been resting against and moved in for a hug he gladly reciprocated.

The sweet fruity smell of her shampoo wafted into his nose and the feel of her soft body pressed to his was almost too much to bear. _I definitely need to clean the pipes_.

"Thank you." He responded stepping back as she paused and looked his face over before smiling.

"You look exhausted."

"I am." He replied honestly as her full pink lips pulled into a smirk.

"Come on, let me cook you breakfast." She nodded towards the house as a smile twitched at the corner of his lips before he teased her.

"Umm."

"It's pancakes, even I couldn't fuck those up." She added tossing him a wink as they walked inside.

"Sounds good. Thanks Toni." He answered following behind her into the house.

"My pleasure, I got worried when you texted me about Gordon earlier. The guy is bad news." She mumbled with a hint of disdain in her voice about Gordon. Something he could relate too.

"Ellen told me."

"What happened?" She asked turning to look at him. Genuine concern clouded her blue eyes for a moment and Sam smiled.

"Let's just say Gordon won't be buying us a beer the next time he see's us."

"Good, smug prick needed to be taken down a few notches."

"Yeah, that'd be putting it lightly." He mumbled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll join us?" Sam gestured toward the couple sucking face in the doorway with a shake of his head.

"Hmm, fifty –fifty chance." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table while she moved around the cabinets with a familiarity that was at odds with his memories growing up.

_I guess she had to learn when she branched out on her own. _

"So how have things been here?"

"Interesting, Cora's had a few dreams that made her scream so loud she could peel paint, Bobby's off on a hunt, and I'm brushing up on some research."

"She's still not talking?" It concerned him Cora was being so tight lipped. It wasn't like her to keep things from Toni.

She shook her head. "Not about Dean, or where she's been." She dumped the batter from a measuring cup into a bowl, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out milk.

"What's your gut tell you?"

"Honestly?" She set the gallon of milk on the counter and peered over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and full of sadness and fear. "I think it's something dark, powerful, and horrific."

"Demons?" he mouthed the word.

She nodded. "What else could it be Sam? I just can't figure out why they'd up and let her go." Her words were soft.

"A deal?" he asked.

"Made by who?"

_My father. _The words circled around in his head, but he wasn't ready to say them out loud… not yet. The sound of feet moving over the worn wood ended their conversation.

"You want me to help?" Cora asked.

"Please, I could do without food poisoning," Dean added.

"Shut up Dean," Cora countered.

Sam chuckled. His brother fixed him with a death glare, and he held up his hands in mock surrender. Dean took a seat beside him. Silently they watched the girls work together to prepare breakfast. A glint of light hit Cora's ring, and his thoughts went to their mother.

_There's so much about I don't know. Taking about her with Dad had never been possible, and Dean only knows so much, and even then, it feels like I'm ripping open a wound every time I ask. _

"What's up Sasquatch? You're pensive." Dean flashed him a concerned look as he spoke in a volume low enough for just the two of them to hear.

"Just thinking, I kind of want to visit Mom's grave."

"Really? You're coming off a hunter's high and that's what you want to do?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"It just … feels like the right thing to do."

Leaning over Dean followed his gaze. "Look if the ring thing bothers you..."

"It's not about that Dean. I just want some closure."

Dean paused. "Okay, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." The disappointment in Dean's face made him feel like shit.

It was clear he wanted to be with Cora, and the haunted expression in Cora's eyes coupled with the black circles said the feeling was mutual.

"Maybe we could ask Cora. I mean she's like family now right? I mean you wouldn't just give the ring to anyone. And maybe Toni too?"

Dean smirked at the mention of Toni's name. "Why don't you ask them? Since this is your bright idea and all."

"Fine," he mumbled. This kind of thing was never his forte. Dean was the smooth talker when it came to women. If Jessica hadn't pursued him they wouldn't have happened. He was only doing it now to make him squirm.

"You girls up for a road trip?" Dean asked.

A smile flickered on Sam's lips. Yeah, he had the best big brother anyone could ask for.

"Trip? You just got back," Cora said.

"We were thinking of taking a little detour from hunting, head over to Illinois, visit Mom."

Her full lips formed an O.

"Sure. I think we could both get away from this place," Toni said.

"All right, we'll eat and hit the road. No time like the present, right?" Dean asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Cora asked.

"No—wait—oh, yeah… yeah. Tomorrow morning is good enough, right?"

Sam snickered. _Fricking idiot almost maneuvered himself out of welcome home sex. _

Sam turned up the rock station and did his best not to let his eyes wander in the back. Toni pressed her body against his arm and he mentally counted to ten. The warmth of her body seeped into him, and he could feel the weight of her full breast against his arm.

_You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me Toni Singer. _

When she leaned in closer and her lips stopped a hair away from his ear he lost the battle and his cock rose to half-mast.

"You don't actually think they're doing it, do you?"

"I-uh, I wouldn't look too closely."

"Jesus, they're like rabbits." A hint of what he thought was envy colored her words.

"Hey, they have a lot of lost time to make up for."

_Like we could be doing. _

"Yeah, I can't blame them. It's just hard to listen to without being turned on."

"Thank God, so I'm not alone?" His fingers flexed and he clutched the wheel tighter. Her hair brushed against his face as she leaned over to peer down.

"Wow, nice to know you're big everywhere."

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Umm… well…you know."

"God, you're so adorable Sam. It's too easy." Her lips pressed against his cheek briefly and his heart accelerated.

"Toni." He croaked.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I can't help it. We're in an enclosed space with the pheromone factory back there. I'm horny as all get out, and damn it, you grew up well!" She huffed.

"I could say the same thing." The words drew her attention back to him. He could feel her blue eyes boring a hole through the side of his head.

"Did you just call me sexy Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Sound kind of uncertain there."

_Man up._ "If it won't earn me a slap in the face, I kind of wish it was us in the back."

She gasped. "Oh my God! I didn't know you had it in you."

He risked a side-glance. "Did you hope I did?"

A delicate blush bloomed in her cheeks and her eyes were glazed with passion. "I'm not ashamed to admit, you've been the recent focus of some major pipe cleaning sessions."

She was a Singer through and through, curt, to the point, and dazzling. Her energy burned so bright it drew him in like a magnet. He wanted to drown himself in her goodness and light. Bury his cock to the hilt in her pussy. The vivid images running rampant in his head made him bold.

"Maybe we should… clean together." He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"No, I want to, trust me."

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't let them be the only ones who have fun." Her voice dropped an octave and she slid over to the middle seat to place her hands on the massive bulge that threatened to bust through the zipper.

He was hard, and aching, and she made his head spin.

"What do you think Sam?" She cupped him and he hissed.

"Mmm, just when I think you couldn't get any more impressive."

"Toni." His voice shook.

"Relax." She breathed into his ear, sucked the lobe into her mouth and unbuttoned his top button.

He whimpered unable to control his response to her. His zipper was pulled down and she growled.

"Commando? Damn if I knew you were this naughty I would've jumped your bones a week ago."

"T-Toni."

"Better keep your eyes on the road."

"MMhmm." He nodded, gluing his gaze on the empty black trail split by two yellow lines. The disconnection from what she was doing heightened his senses. She palmed him and he twitched.

"You're leaking for me. I like it." Her tongue flicked over him and he gripped the wheel harder.

_God I hope this thing can't be cracked. _

Circling his head, she dipped her stiff tongue inside his slit. The muscles in his back tensed and he sat up ramrod straight. Slurp. She sucked him into the moist haven of her mouth, took him deep, and began a steady rhythm that curled his toes in his boots. He struggled not to thrust up, forcing his foot to remain on the pedal. Her hand twisted up and around over and over working in tandem with her wicked mouth.

Her cheeks hallowed. _Fuck! I have to move._ He pressed his left foot against the floor and rose up just enough to add friction and continue to drive. What seemed like seconds later his balls were drawing up and he was shaking. Vibrations shot down his length as she hummed and he exploded into her mouth.

"Dude! Wake up!" His body rocked. "Now!"

His eyes popped open and he jerked. "Huh. What? I'm up. I'm up." Slobber rolled down the corner of his lips and he wiped it away. His Bleary eyes scanned the area.

"Holy shit, what were you dreaming about?" He peered over at Dean and groaned.

"I think we heard enough of that all ready Sammy."

"S-sorry. I uh. I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

"MMhmm." Dean's gaze drifted toward the spot behind his seat where Sam knew Toni was seated.

"Might want to clean out the pipes tonight."

_At least he whispered it. _

"We're almost there anyways."

Sitting up Sam peered out the window at the cemetery gates they were driving through. The well-kept lawn and pops of colorful flowers did nothing to make the place seem cheerful … or peaceful for that matter.

Covering his face with both hands he pushed his hair back from his face and took a deep gulp of air holding it in his lungs before he let it go bit by bit.

It was time to settle up with Mom.

They pulled up onto a worn down path.

"So how do we find her?" Sam asked.

"This is the spot. Over there, third row, toward the middle." Dean cleared his voice, ducked his head and flashed him a look that dared him to ask how he knew. Always one to read between the lines, Sam remained silent.

"You guys want some time?" Cora asked leaning up against the front seat.

Her eyes shifted between them both and he could feel her gauging the situation.

_Yeah she was perfect for his hotheaded brother. Ice to his fire… when she had to be. _

"I don't. She's not there. I'm not going to cry over her tombstone and talk to her."

"Damn Dean, have some couth. Get out, I need to talk to Sam."

To Sam's surprise Dean complied.

Cora focused her haunted eyes on him.

"You listen to me. There are more things in this world than our narrow-minded friend can wrap his head around. So you take your time and do what you need to do okay?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to pay my respects myself after I talk to Mr. Sensitivity." Rolling her eyes she climbed out the back seat.

He leaned over his seat and peered at a heavy lidded Toni.

"You okay?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No, I'm good." He nodded his head.

"You want me to go with?"

"I think I want to just…be for awhile."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Toni smiled. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. Let Cora defuse the bomb that is Dean before I venture out."

"Smart thinking." Opening the car door he unfolded his large body from the space and let his eyes drink in the grave markers.

He followed Dean's directions and came up to the grave. The barren space made him nauseous. There were no sentiments on the gravestone or planted flowers. The cold starkness brought tears. He knelt beside her, his father's dog tags burning a hole in his pocket. Removing his knife he dug a hole. _At least I can give her this._

"I think um, I think dad would've wanted you to have these." Twirling them in his hands he thought of the life that would never be. _No use focusing on the impossible. _Burying the tags he took a deep breath ready to move forward.

"I love you Mom." He stretched to his full height to peer down, not quite ready to leave. Soft footfalls caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder her spotted a teary eyed Cora. _What the hell?_

Her shoulders shook as she kneeled on the ground and placed a hand on the stone, lost in a mental conversation he couldn't even begin to understand or follow. Tears rolled down her chocolate skin, glistening in the sunlight. God he hated to see her cry.

There was something gut wrenching about watching this woman, who was the rock for so many, break down.  
"Cora, it's okay. I don't think she'd mind you having her ring." He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"S'not t-that Sammy…there's so-so much."

The use of his childhood nickname sent red flags flapping in the tempest that brewed inside her.

He didn't mind when she or Toni used it, but it wasn't something that happened frequently.

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"When I was gone… there was so much pain, blood, and…" She shook her head overwhelmed by what he could only imagine were horrible memories.

"Then your Dad…he…" She looked up into his eyes and a silent understanding passed.

"Dad… he saved you didn't he?" She nodded, the large dark pools she had for eyes, solemn.

"Hell?"

"Yeah."

"Does Dean know?"

"The where, not the why of the resurrection."

Sam sighed and looked up. _Talk about a mind fuck. _"He must suspect."

"I don't know… He never offers it up and I'm too fucked up in the head to launch into that swamp of shit."

"Why tell me now?"

"So you wouldn't think I was a screw loose and it felt right." She shrugged.

"I know it's got to come out soon. I owe y'all that much. But… I'm living it. Every day I wake up, go to sleep. It's always there, playing on an endless loop in my head, behind my eyelids, waiting for a moment to catch me unaware, steal my breath and skull fuck me out of any happiness I've managed to gather."

"Cora." He pulled her into his arm, resting his head on top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She sniffed.

They pulled apart. "What did Dad say?"

The shuffle of feet ended their conversation as a stranger walked over to a grave a few yards back.

"Later?" He asked.

"Eventually."

"Good enough, let's join the others."

Dean scanned the area around him doing his best to focus his attention on anything other than the doubts circling around him like a hungry shark in an ocean full of swimmers. Cora had been odd since they hit the graveyard. Her talk about biting his tongue had been about more than riding Sam when he needed space. He could see it in her eyes. Which lead his mind down a path he'd all ready traveled to, but didn't want to believe. _Dad dies, I wake up and she re-appears._ When in hunting history had a coincidence been just that? It didn't make sense. What would Dad want with her? _Maybe she's not telling you something._ _No. I'm not letting Dad and all his bullshit ruin what I have going with my wife._ _Heh. _A goofy smiled kicked the corners of his lips upward. _I have a wife… a smoking hot, bad ass, sexual bomb of a wife. _Cheered by the think-happy-thoughts method he'd been reduced to, a grave marker caught his attention.

"Loving Father"

_Yeah I wonder about that. _Beside it was a dead tree. The gnarled, warped, hunk of wood was out of place on the pristine grounds. He frowned and walked over for a closer look and froze. _I'm standing in a circle full of deadness. That can't be normal… Can it? I mean crab rot wouldn't even do that. _Crouching down he touched the dead flower. _This is when I need the walking encyclopedia. _

"Hey, what're you doing?" Toni's soft voice made him glance up. _Okay, the Britannica works just as well. _

"Does this seem right to you?" He made a circular motion with his finger. "Literally a circle of death?"

"Well, it is a cemetery."

"Oh cut the crap… "

Toni snickered."It's strange, but enough bad juju rolling off one of these corpses could do it over time."

"Yeah."

He spotted a man walking from the site.

"Excuse me Sir, do you know who's buried here?"

"Oh yes, tragic case, a young girl by the name of Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago. If you're ever in need of a mortician, here's my card." He handed the card over and Dean nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with the ground? Does your yard man use pesticides?"

"No, and I assure you the problem is limited to this area. We're working on getting this back to normal as soon as possible. It's the damndest thing. We only use natural products here…"

"All right, thank you, Sir." He returned to where Toni had been eavesdropping. "Over time isn't three days. I think we have a case."

"I don't know that—."

"Come on, you want to sit around watching Sam and Cora weep into their drinks or you want to actually do something?"

"Well when you leave me with such amazing choices…"

Rolling his eyes he headed for the other side of the rows knowing she'd follow. He was halfway there when he met Sam and Cora in the middle. He waved the card at them.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college, funeral was three days ago." '

"And?" Sam gave him the clueless look that made him want to scream.

"And?" he tilted his head." "Look at her grave. Everything is dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide."

_This is the answer I get from Mr. Big Brain?_ He shot Cora a look of disbelief and she shook her head.

"No, I asked him. I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it." _Talk your way out of that._

"Okay, so what are you thinking?"

"I dunno, Unholy ground maybe?"

"Un-."

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah, b –."

"Toni agreed! Could be the sign of a demonic presence."

"Actually I said someone buried could have really negative energy. "

"Right, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough."

Sam nodded and turned his head. Dean looked at Cora, and mouthed. _What the fuck?_

"Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something."

"We're a little drained right now, Dean." Cora softened her voice, trying to butter him up. _No. He'd all ready blown off chasing down the demon to come pay his respects to the empty ground, and now he was turning down a viable hunt? Wasn't that why they were out here driving around the country and sleeping in shitty motels, to help people? He pops back in from college, gets caught up, and acts like he has the right to all ready be exhausted? _

"It's just…stumbling onto a hunt? Here of all Places?" Sam shook his head.

"So." _Like the monsters have a preference._ Cora walked up beside him, offering silent support. She got it. She'd paid the ultimate price. Sam…was still the boy he'd shielded from the worst of the worst. It always came back to bite him in the ass, but Dean wouldn't change it, because it was the best he could do. He was ruined from day one. Sammy… he had a chance. _And part of me resents him for taking it. No, not for taking it, for leaving me behind so completely. _

"So, are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else."

_Jesus you would have thought he wanted to be a shrink instead of a lawyer the way he was always trying to psychoanalyze. _

"What else would it be about?"

"You know, just forget it." The judging tone of Sam's voice pressed his pissy button.

"You believe what you want, Sam, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school."

Frustrated he fell back allowing Sam and Toni to go ahead.

"Why's he being an ass?" he whispered.

"He's hurting, and he's not like us Dean, we both know that. Toni either. They got to get out, see how normals live, and capture a little bit of their own dreams for the future. We were in too deep from the minute we lost our mother's. Hell with me, maybe from the moment I was born." Cora shook her head. "We have to let them be who they are."

"Easier said than done, especially when that involves douchery."

"Why are you really upset? Usually his moodiness rolls off you like water on a duck's back."

"I don't like being here, or the way he's shirking off his duties."

"That's your Dad talking, there's always time to get your head right." She tapped on his temple and he caught her finger in his mouth and nipped.

"Then we need to find a motel so I can…work off some pent up energy."

"Ahh ahh… now who wants to delay the hunt?"

"How about you and I ride in the backseat?"

"You're actually going to let him drive your baby?"

"Only so I can get a ride from my main baby." She laughed.

"You're so lucky I get you."

"Before you I wasn't really looking to be gotten."

"Not what you said when we pulled that last case."

Her eyes sought his, seeking, and for once he didn't want to duck or dodge the deep.

"That's when it really started. Me thinking up us… that we could have this." His throat clogged and he cleared it.

"Really?" She stopped, glancing up at him. The shadows ever present in her eyes receded and for a moment she was simply a girl in love with a boy.

"Yeah. I uh." He reached back to grasp his heated neck. "Was going to talk to you about it."

She leapt and his arms opened to catch her automatically. Her tongue dove into his mouth, stroked along his own before she sucked it into her mouth. The suction made his dick hard, and it was all he could do not to drop to the ground, and give the cemetery more action then it'd see in a long time. Her fingers clawed at his back. _I don't care. Fuck you Dad and whatever you had to do with this. It'd be the most unselfish thing you ever did for me. _

A throat cleared.

"I hate to break this up, but…case." He peered over her shoulder lips still connected. Sam's flushed face, and awkward stance made the moment even sweeter. What can he say? He lived to embarrass the guy. He was wound way too tight. Reluctantly he removed his lips from hers and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn't like chick flick moments, even in his head, but he'd never had anything precious… not since Sammy was a baby and he was left in charge, so he'd cherish Cora for as long as they had. Because knowing his family… _Fuck, I can't even think like that. _He squeezed her tight before he lowered her to the ground.

"Come on, the kids are getting antsy."

"Because what we plan on doing in the back seat is going to set them at ease?"

"No, and that's half the fun." He winked and they turned to hurry into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 10

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "In My time of Dying."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing. Its no secret reviews are a writer's life blood so feel free to share your thoughts, good, bad, and ugly.

Our creativity doesn't stop at writing. Come and check us out on tumblr

We have videos, and coming soon… backgrounds.

Now enough of my chitchat… on to chapter 10

Chapter 10

Twenty blissful minutes of make out later Dean was untangling his limbs from Cora, who helped him straighten his clothing in the college parking lot. Leaning closer he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear.

"Try to work on Toni for Sammy will you? Guy has got to loosen up before he has a heart attack."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises." She shoved him away playfully, and he slid out of the back seat.

As soon as they were out of ear shot he turned to look at Sam. "See Sammy. That could be you if you nut up and tell Toni how you feel."

The bitch face surfaced with a vengeance "Screw you." Sam scowled.

"I got that handled, thanks." Dean winked.

"Dick."

"Yeap." He popped the P and Sam cringed. _It's too easy. _

Entering the college they paused by the board to find his room number before heading inside. They reached the room and leaned in to knock.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked. _Wonder if his first name is Perry. Looks like it. _The balding older man with white hair, and a dour face looked like he'd had a rough couple of days. Bags puffed out beneath his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We were friends of Angela's we… we wanted to offer our condolences."

_Sam was always good at blowing smoke up people's ass. No wonder he wanted to be a lawyer. _

"Please come in." He stepped back and they walked into the mid-sized office with a dark wood desk, bright orange chairs, and a plethora of books, as well as some odd vases and statues on a display shelf that took up an entire wall. Sam did the sensitive thing, sitting down with the old man to shoot the shit. Dean stood, browsing through the professor's library of weird. _Right up Sam's alley. _Strange writing on the spine of a black book caught his eye. He pulled it out, and examined it. Odd letters were carved in by a triangular symbol. _This screams conjuring. _

"This is an unusual book." He glanced up to see the man's expression as he answered.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course."

_Now we're getting somewhere. Time to put some heat on and see what this guy's really made of. Horrible maybe, but justified if it saved lives, and he had no problems being the asshole. _

Replacing the leather bound square Dean stepped closer to the desk."So, a car accident. That's, that's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…"

Dean pressed on. "It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence."

Sam shot him a look but he ignored it._ My hunt,_ _my rules. _

"I do as a matter of fact." Dr. Mason said.

Dean glanced at Sam. _Boom! Suck it. _

Sam spoke to Dr. Mason, but his gaze was locked with Dean's in an epic battle of wills. "That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through."

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh… Family's everything you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her."

This was the hard part, dealing with the bereaved while keeping yourself distant enough to decide if they were faking, or showing signs of guilt. The family comment hit a little too close to home. Dean glanced away.

"We're very sorry." Sam said. "Thank you for talking with us Dr. Mason, we won't take up any more of your time."

Dr. Mason nodded, remaining at his desk, peering through a photo book.

Walking out of the college they remained silent until they reached the car.

"I have to say it Dean. He's just a man broken hearted by the loss of his daughter." His baby brother's voice dripped with pity. It made him sick to his stomach.

"So, it's not him." Dean opened the door and slid in.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Sam shook his head.

"No, because I'm right. There's something rotten in Denmark."

"Really?" Sam arched a thick eyebrow.

Dean grinned. "Cora likes it when I let my intelligent side show."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Unbelievable."

Dean started the car, cranked up the classic rock station, and they headed back to the hotel in silence.

Fifteen minutes later they opened the door. The girls looked up from the beds they were sprawled across. Money was tight right now. They refused to spend the hard earned cash Toni had piled up, which meant they slept double in the hotel beds. Not that he minded. Sam however, seemed extra grumpy. The couch wasn't about to fit Sam's frame, and he refused, _conveniently_, to let Toni take it. _I wish those two would just seal the deal and get it over with._

"Any luck?" Toni set aside her laptop, and Cora pulled out her ear buds.

"No. Absolutely nothing," Sam said.

The over exaggerated tone made Dean clench his jaw and sigh.

"So we keep digging." Cora shrugged. _ God bless my wife! _

Sam shook his head and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Toni motioned toward the door with her thumb.

Dean sat down beside Cora and growled. "He thinks I'm full of shit."

"It's not like this is the first time you've disagreed on a case," Cora said.

"No. Which is why I can't understand what the big deal is!" Dean threw his hand in the air.

"There's obviously more to it for him. You should talk to him." Toni offered.

"Yeah, yeah." The door opened and Dean stood.

"We're going to grab some drinks from the vending machine," Toni mumbled as she climbed from the bed.

"What?" Cora asked.

"Come on."

"We can't leave them alone they might kill each other." Cora hissed as Toni shot her a look. "Jesus, Zena. Okay, I'm going."

Dean smirked. _Fire cracker. _He grabbed his Dad's journal off of the cabinet and skimmed through it as he walked over to the bathroom. Propped up against the door he spoke as Sam washed his hands.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet."

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass, and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground." He peered up.

Sam turned to face him, shaking his head. "There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there it to know about his little angel, huh?" Walking out of the bathroom he flipped through a couple of more passages, speed reading. Nothing seemed to fit.

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore." Sam's voice rose. Dean turned to him stunned.

"So, what Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."  
"What are you talking about?" Sometimes he couldn't follow the large leaps his brother's gigantic brain took.

"This is about Mom's grave and the ring."

_What! _"That's got nothing to do with it." Dean rolled his eyes and returned to the journal. _ So far off the mark Sammy. Only thing bothering me about the ring is you don't know the true symbolism it holds. _  
"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad. "

_Because I know she's not there and neither is he. _Furious Sam wouldn't leave well enough Dean turned to stare him down. _Back the fuck off. _  
"You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

He shook his head. _Not going there. _"I don't need this crap."

He grabbed his jacket and his keys and went toward the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a drink, with Cora."

Walking back from the vending machine the girls stopped their conversation when they heard their motel room door slam.

"Oh this looks fun." Cora grumbled as Dean stalked toward them, clearly a man on a mission.

"C'mon Co. We're leaving." _Co?_ The childhood nickname sent alarm bells ringing and red flags waving furiously. His tone left no room for argument. Cora handed the her the sodas.

"Is Sam still alive?" Toni asked. Dean took Cora's hand and led them back to the car.

"He's a fucking idiot!"

"Well I heard _is_ not _was_, so I think he's still alive." Cora said as she glanced over her shoulder. Toni who chuckled, shaking her head as they climbed into the Impala and with out so much as a good bye, sped away. Making her way to the hotel room she pushed it open gingerly.

"So what happened? Dean just accosted Cora and took off." Toni announced walking back into the motel room and placed the four soda cans on the dresser.

"What's wrong is, Dean's a damn idiot."

"Funny. He said d a similar sentiment about you. Though, his was a little more colorful."

"He's being a man child! First he gets upset I want to visit mom. Then we're here and he comes up with this crazy theory about unholy ground. Now we're on some wild goose chase for a hunt that may, or may not be real. "

Toni took a seat on the bed letting Sam vent his frustrations as he continued to pace.

"I mean, am I wrong here? Is he so disconnected from real emotions he has to make things up so he doesn't have to deal?"

"Is that what's really bothering you?" She asked. He paused mid step, let out a deep breath, and shook his head. The strands of his shaggy hair moved around his face.

"I'm worried about him." His voice gentled and grew subdued as he lowered his massive frame down onto the cheap chair at the wooden table.

"I mean, he's not dealing ya know…and it pisses me off and it worries me cause I don't want to see him become like those hunters who have gone off the deep end. The ones who live for the kills, they're practically sociopaths. That's not Dean, it can't be." The emotion in his voice filled the room. He wiped a hand over his face, and she pretended not to see the tears that swam in his hazel jewels.

"That won't ever be your brother Sam." She stated as he looked up at her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause those hunters, the Gordon's of our world. They don't have anybody to care about or to care about them, so why would they care about anything else? But Dean is different. Okay, he has you to care about him, he has Cora and Uncle Bobby, and yes even me sometimes." She teased as he chuckled.

"And he has people who he cares about more than anything. Like you Sam. He loves you deeply, always has. He'd do anything for you, and now he has Cora too. Cora, who he loves so much he gave her your mother's ring. I'd bet my life on the fact that Dean will never become one of those hunters with you two in his life."

Sam remained silent, his face intense as he stared at the ground.

"So, right now, maybe this hunt isn't looking real, but why don't we just appease Dean's curiosity and do a little research while he's out. If nothing turns up then at least you can tell him you tried." Toni offered as he looked over at her.

Sighing he nodded.

"Yea, we could do that." He mumbled as she grinned and pulled a book out of her bag for him.

"All right, well start reading then Sunshine." She teased tossing it to him before flipping her laptop back open.

"Hey, you busy? I need your brain for a second." Sam's voice broke the silence that had fallen between them in the motel room as Toni looked up from her computer.

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my body." She gave a playful smirk. A small blush filled his cheeks. _ How can a man be sexy and adorable at the same time? _

"Well uh…" He stuttered, and she chuckled.

"You're adorable Sam." She added before closing her laptop.

"So what can my brain help you with?" He cleared his throat and stood up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to where she had been parked on the bed.

"I need to bounce something off you. I was trying to look into Dean's theory about the uh—

the unholy ground and I don't know. The stuff I've found, and what we've come across before, doesn't exactly fit with what we saw today. I mean, usually it has to be something pretty gruesome to actually pollute the ground and not just haunt it right?" He looked over at her with warm hazel eyes she was quickly growing accustomed to seeing.

"Usually."

"Right, so like an example would be…" His eyebrows pulled together as he got silent. _I swear I can see the wheels in his head turning right now. Love a man with brains. _

"The Manson/Tate murders of '69 over in California." She added loving the look of excitement in his eyes.

"Exactly! That was like a mass murder in a singular location, that could cause unholy ground right?"

"Right."

"Plus the Manson Family was heavily into the occult as well so they had some bad juju rolling off them before the murders even occurred." Sam explained as she chuckled.

"Juju, I love that that's become a technical term." She teased as he shrugged.

"It works." He joked back as she giggled at how adorable he was. _Oh my god, did I just giggle?_

"All right, so occult was involved in that instance, well, But I mean I was just looking into the history of this particular grave yard and there was no signs of any mass murders taking place here and even if they were it pollute the whole graveyard right, and not just her grave."

The deep timber of his voice, and the conversation tumbling out of his perfectly shaped lips caused Toni's stomach to flutter with excitement as her temperature began to rise.

There was nothing sexier to her than conversing with an intelligent man.

Clearing her throat, she forced herself to reel it in. She needed a good lay to work off the tension mounting in her.

"In some instances yes. In other instances the person who died could cause unholy ground. Like battlefields tend to have spots but the whole ground isn't always polluted."

"Like Gettysburg?"

"Exactly. With a place like Gettysburg, no direct occult was involved, that we know of, but there are spots of unholy ground on the battlefield. Most of those guys went to battle knowing they would die so they weren't really vengeful, but the known spots at the battle field, well it could've been spots where ya know, slaves had been forced to fight, fight against their own freedom, and then added with the battle itself, that could cause the unholy ground even if occult wasn't involved."

After hearing Cora and Dean in the backseat earlier her body was rearing, and this debate with Sam was like foreplay to a release she desperately needed.

_When did Sam Winchester get so sexy? God how horny am I right now?_

His lips were tilted upwards in a small smile and his eyes wore what looked like admiration. The inside of her thighs grew warm and her breasts began to grow heavy.

_Oh don't look at me like that Sam! _

"What?" She asked her tone breathy as she as his eyes continued to hold hers.

"Nothing it's just…hearing you talk..." His voice had dropped an octave and she watched his tongue flick out to lick his tasty looking lips.

"Oh…I do that a lot." She whispered as a warm flushed covered her pale skin.

His eyes darkened to an almost brown. He held her gaze before his eyes darted to her lips.

"Good. I uh I could get used to it." He whispered as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, unsure if she was reading him right or her own horniness was clouding her judgment.

_Is Sam flirting with me?_

"Is that a compliment?" She asked moving a little closer to him on the bed.

When he didn't seem to pull away, she pressed her body against him, testing the waters to see if it was all in her head or if Sam was actually reciprocating her feelings.

She heard him suck in a deep breath, as he shifted in his spot, but didn't pull away from her.

Heat wafted off his body warming her bones and the manly sent of his cologne tickled her nose.

"Sam…" She began tilting her head up towards his before she closed her eyes. Two lips pressed against hers, full, and addictive. Sighing she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue inside. He tasted like spearmint and an indiscernible flavor that was Sam Winchester. Electricity coursed through her body starting a tingle that began in her pussy. Her panties were soaked, and his hands hadn't even touched her yet. They moved apart, their gazes locked. The sound of ragged breathing filled the quiet room. She trembled._ Don't fuck this up Sam._ Winchesters had a knack for ruining a good thing. He opened his mouth to speak. _Fuck it._ She pressed her lips against his, swallowing his words down. He moaned. The masculine rumble sent a shiver up her spine. Tilting her head she deepened their connection seeking more. Exploration turned bold as their tongues left timid in the rearview mirror.

Heat engulfed her body and the one thought that revolved in her mind was getting as close to Sam as possible. Climbing into his lap she felt his stiff cock, and purred her pleasure into his mouth. Sam truly was big _everywhere. _Instinct took over and she rocked against him. Their lip lock paused as the need to breathe arose. Shifting her weight back she ground down. His large hands came up to clasp her hips and he grunted his approval. _We shouldn't be doing this. _Shame kept her from meeting the gaze she felt trained on her, but she couldn't stop. The walls of her pussy fluttered. A spike of pleasure raced through her body. _It's been so long. _

"Toni." Sam's raspy voice made her stomach flip like a pancake. "I never-God." His body shook. She glanced up. He was magnificent with his face flushed from passion, and his lips swollen and parted as he took shallow breaths. On the cusp of an expanse of something powerful she waited. For weeks they'd been dancing around the sparks that went flying any time they got close enough to one another. Now they'd run out of room to maneuver. Her heart thudded in her chest. _Oh my God I want this! I want little Sammy Winchester._ Admission was the first step to recovery. She licked her lips. That and as much hot sex as they could manage between hunts. Decision made she moved back in to take his lips, placing her hand on the bulge that filled his jeans.

"Jesus." His body twitched and he hissed.

"T-." he began against her lips.

"Shh. There'll be time for talk later." She gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

"Mhmm." _Men, give them a little sample of loving, and they became putty in your hands._

"I want you Sam Winchester… you gonna make me wait?" She moved back slightly and arched an eyebrow.

"Fuck no."

His arms wrapped around her and he toppled them back onto the bed.

The doorknob rattled and they froze.

"Son of a bitch!"

At that moment he sounded so much like his brother she couldn't help but laugh. It was that or cry. Girls might not be able to get blue balls, but blue vagina sounded apt enough.

The two of them scrambled to sit up on the bed just as the door swung open, and Sam quickly pulled a pillow over his lap. Dean walked in and paused in the doorframe. His bright green eyes filled with hesitation. Recognition sparked to life. A smirk crossed over his lips.

"Am I…interrupting something?" He asked looking between the two of them with a knowing grin as Toni begrudgingly released the breath she'd been holding.

"I am." He answered himself before Cora walked in behind him.

Gauging the situation she chuckled.

"Guess we came a little early." She added as Toni rolled her eyes. _Great timing guys._

"Hopefully that wasn't the problem here." Dean added.

"DEAN!" Sam snapped at him as he and Cora laughed.

"Shut up, jerks." Sam rolled his eyes tossing the pillow at him.

"Don't touch me with that thing." Dean continued as Sam locked his jaw, glaring at him.

"Where the hell were you two?" Toni asked to change the subject as Dean and Cora shared a look.

"Other than doing that?" She added as they both grinned.

"We were working my imaginary case."

"Yeah? And?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were right, I didn't find much." Dean began taking his jacket off and Cora dropped down on the bed next to Toni, giving her a "we're gonna talk" look.

"Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night." She added as Sam turned to look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings." Dean snapped to Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here." Sam relented to Dean who simply rolled his eyes.

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment."

"I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too." Dean added taking a seat in a chair.

"So, unholy ground?" Sam asked, before turning to look over at Toni.

It just didn't fit the usual M.O. of unholy ground. It would normally be a singular location, not something having to do with a singular person.

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela." Dean added before getting up and grabbing a pink book of the counter.

"I have been reading this, though."

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked incredulously as Toni laughed.

"Actually I did, and if anything the girl's a little too nice." Cora interjected as Sam looked between the two of them.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends." Dean responded as Sam nodded.

"You get any names?"

"Are you kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world." He stated with a smug smirk as Toni rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"A guy named Neil. Me and Dean were gonna go talk to him but thought you guys might be hungry." Cora propped herself up on her elbows looking up at Toni who sent her a look filled with gratitude. _Last place I want to be is here right now with Dean casting us knowing looks all night… Ass._

"Then let's head out." Cora winked. Oh yeah they'd be talking about what happened tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter Eleven

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "Children shouldn't play with Dead things." ( One of my favorites! ~Colt)

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces ( Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing. Its no secret reviews are a writer's life blood so feel free to share your thoughts, good, bad, and ugly.

Our creativity doesn't stop at writing. Come and check us out on tumblr

We have videos, and coming soon… backgrounds.

Chapter Eleven

Seated around a table in the back corner of the local Denny's, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Other then muttering their drink preferences to their waitress Tammy, Sam and Dean had been silent since they walked in. Cora caught Toni's gaze. The red head flashed her a look that screamed 'Say something. _All right I'll give it a shot, but these boys are as stubborn as a mule. _

"Okay, are we just going to pretend that none of that happened earlier?" Cora asked.

"Yeap." Dean's voice was flat and emotionless. Which meant he had a shit ton of pint up crazy just waiting to be unleashed. _Never a good thing, unless we're having angry make up sex. _ A half smile curled up the corner of her lips.

"Works for me." Sam continued to stare down at the silverware lined up on his napkin.

"It's obviously not working too well," Toni muttered.

"Says who?" Dean snapped.

"Anyone with eyes, hell a blind man could sense the anger rolling off the two of you. Hash this out before it distracts you and someone gets hurt." Cora interjected.

The boys shifted in their seats with duel guilt filled expressions on their faces. Appealing to their hunting sensibilities worked every time. It was a trick she'd learned from John. Thoughts of her savior made her stomach churn and her temples tingle with what she knew would be an impending migraine. Those had been a nasty little gift from hell she could barely keep under wraps. Every chance she got she was popping Excedrin like candy. Wincing she dug her fingers into her palms to focus. _I need to_ _fix the boys first, and then I can fix me. _

"Ready to admit I'm right? Or do I have to keep talking sense. The one characteristics all Winchester men seem to lack, regardless of high off the charts their I.Q. is." She glared at Sam whose cheeks grew red.

"If you think I'm going to turn into a 'yes, dear' kind of man you're out of your mind sweetheart." Dean gave her a smirk that made her want to knee him in his family jewels.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm pretty sure that only applies to married couples. You're jumping the gun a bit there." Sam looked up at Cora with a small smile.

The wide-eyes expression on Dean's face would be comical if she wasn't going into a mental panic herself.

"Haha." Dean muttered.

"Maybe that's what the ring is about." Sam continued, glancing down at the sparkling jewel on her finger. _ Damn your powers of observation gigantor. _

"So what if it was." Dean said."You going to tell me what I feel about Cora too? How I should handle those feelings? Or do you think I'm not capable of being that deep?"

Sam looked over to Dean's, whose green eyes were pools of fire as he and baby brother stared one another down.

"You got something you want to tell me Dean?"

Cora licked her dry lips. Her heart thudded in her chest. Dean was a wild card. Even she didn't know what his answer would be.

"Yeah, you don't know everything. While you were off getting an education I was on the road hunting. So, if I say I have a hunch, maybe you should believe me. I may not have a degree, but I'm not stupid, or psychotic. I know how to blow off steam just fine." His gaze turned to her and Cora smiled. A question flickered in the green depths she didn't know how to answer, so she shrugged.

"Wait…is that—is that what you think Dean? That I think you're stupid?" Sam whispered. A bitch filled expression coloring his face.

"You know, suddenly I lost my appetite." Exiting the booth Dean walked to the front of the restaurant.

Cora glanced at the others.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Cora countered.

"I like my head on my shoulders."

"Good point." Sighing she slipped out behind him and used her height to eat up the length he'd all ready covered. She stumbled out of the restaurant narrowly avoiding the elderly group of woman moving slow ass molasses. Stepping outside she spotted his back, about a foot away.

"Dean." He continued to walk. "D." The playful nickname stopped him in his tracks. While he didn't turn to look at her he stilled. Jogging over she stood beside him allowing her arm to brush his as they began to walk. _ He really does dislike mushy displays of emotion in public. _

"You can't really believe what you said in there."

"In comparison to Sammy? Yeah? I can't compete, and it's fine cause I don't want to. I know what I'm good at. Hell, I'm proud of it. But when he starts talking down to me like I'm an idiot." He shook his head. " I almost told him about us. I wanted to see his face when he discovered I wasn't the shallow scumbag everyone makes me out to be."

"Dean!" She gasped. His viscous self deprecation made her heart ache. "No one thinks that."

"What? You didn't think I was a man whore too?"

"_I _knew better." Her emphasis on the world I made him chuckle.

"Oh yeah… there was that one time."

"Yeah… and many times since." He smiled. "Dean you're amazing. Words can't describe how many wonderful attributes you possess— " She began, watching as he tried to deny it with a shake of his head. "No don't shake your head. You need to hear this, and I pray to God you believe me. Now John… he did the best he could by you, but like my dad he was too far-gone the day our Mother's died. Unlike Sam, you didn't have a big brother there to help you along. So, no one ever helped you see your own worth. Which just makes everything you do, all the wrongs you right in this world that much more … spectacular."

"Spectacular? What am I a fireworks display?" Shoving his hands in his pockets he snorted.

"You are to me."

He took a deep breath. "You're wrong."

She opened her mouth to protest, and he stopped, pulling her over to the side he placed a finger over her lips.

"You told me." he whispered.

"Me?"

"Yes, every chance you got. When I was deep inside of you and I couldn't tell where I stopped and you ended you filled me so full of goodness and though I didn't know it, love. It's what got me through the darkest times. Especially right after Sammy left. When I ran into you in that bar in Indiana I knew I was never going to let you drift away again. That case that required us to feign marriage was an excuse to express the shit I'd been repressing for years Cora."

Her mouth opened and closed but her vocal chords refused to work.

"Even my old man knew it. Every now and then he'd ask about you, or pass along what he'd heard. I half thought he wanted _us _to happen. Even with all that bullshit he spouted about family being the most important thing. Why did you think I put that ring on your finger so damn quick?"

"Bad judgment and all the sin free sex you could handle?" _Now John's choice makes sense. _She'd been wracking her brain wondering why he'd included her in the bargain. It was his parting gift to the son he'd wronged the most.

"Damn Cora, you know me well… it's sexy as hell. But in this case you were wrong."

"It happens."

He chuckled. "Graceful."

"Hey. I never claimed to be that."

"No. And I wouldn't change a thing about you. Now enough chick flick. Can I spill the new Winchester addition secret or not?"

"I told Sam about hell today at the cemetery." The worlds flew out of her mouth before her brain could catch them in it's protective net of shit not to blurt out.

"You what!"

"I don't know, he was upset, and your Mom was there, and I just felt like I owed."

"Owed? You don't owe us anything."

_You have no idea how wrong you are… I just hope you won't hate me for it later._

"How did he take it?" Dean shoved his hands in his back pockets and rose up on the balls of his feet.

"Okay I guess. I mean… we were alone for like a split second after, before you guys walked up."

"You have to tell Toni today. If she finds out we all knew before her…she's the closest thing you have to a sibling, and I know if that was me with Sam… I'd be pissed."

Cora nodded. "You're right."

"I'll take Sam off to question the bestie, Neil. We'll muddle through our shit like we always do, and you two can pillow fight."

Cora rolled her eyes. _Yeah he was back to normal_. "Whatever, let's get back before they think we found a dark alley to have sex in."

His eyebrows shot up in query.

"No Dean."

Grabbing his hand she led him back to the restaurant. He might be a pervert, but he was her pervert.

Forty minutes later her head felt like it was splitting in two. Biting the inside of her cheek she shifted her weight to hide the slight tremors that ran the length of her body as Sam and Dean shut the door on their way out.

"Cora?"

The car roared to life outside and the charade collapsed. Leaning heavily against the door she breathed in through her mouth.

"Migraine."

"Come lay on the bed. Why didn't you say anything?" Moving over Toni grabbed her arm and led her to the bed she shared with Dean.

"Didn't want to delay the boys." The new position eased the worst of her pain and she instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to get you a cool washcloth." Toni lowered her voice to a whisper and Cora smiled. No matter how bad shit got with Rufus she's always had Bobby and Toni. Her best friend infused Cora 's life with life, happiness, light, and a safe place.

"Here you go." Toni placed the cool cloth over her eyes and she sighed at the insta-relief that flooded through her.

"Please, sit." Blindly she patted the bed beside her.

"Maybe you should try to sleep?"

"No… this has waited long enough." Cora's voice shook.

"Okay." Toni sat, and the bed dipped beside her slightly.

"You're smart enough to have worked this out in your head. So I'm just going to go on the record and admit I was in hell."

Silence stretched out like taffy between them. _Jesus, maybe Dean is rubbing off on me. Usually I have more tact. Still, there's no real way to nicely say you were in hell. _

"You didn't know?" Cora whispered when the silence between them stretched too long.

"I suspected." Toni's voice quavered and Cora knew she was crying.

"Please don't cry Toni. I didn't want to make you do that."

"I should be comforting you!" Toni sniffed. " I can't even imagine what you—."

"No!"

Cora removed the washcloth away from her face watching as Toni flinched from the ferocity of her words. The time for cowardice was gone. Reaching out Cora took her hand and squeezed. "It's too raw."

"You remember." Toni's face twisted with horror.

"Every second. But that's not the worst part." Cora's bottom lip quivered.

"Cora?"

"John… he made a deal for Dean and me."

"I KNEW IT!"

_Oh God. _Her stomach bubbled and her mouth dried. "Does Sam know!"

"No. I mean… we both thought it about Dean. It was too coincidental and we both know that doesn't happen in our world." She shook her head.

"He's smart though, it's only a matter of time." Pain exploded behind her eyelids. "Jesus!"

"Here put this back on." The cloth was placed over her face as she lay back down on the bed.

"Cora what is this?"

"A souvenir from the hottest place in existence."

"Not funny." Toni scoffed.

"Not kidding."

"Does anything help?"

"Excedrin usually knocks them out. This is the worst it's ever been."

"I wonder why…"

"No clue. They don't send you topside with a manual."

"Smart ass."

"Only way I'm still functioning some days." _ I wish I was kidding. _

"Does Dean know about these … episodes?"

"No, and he won't. He's got enough on his plate. Yellow eyes is not your average demon."

"You know him personally?"

Cora shuddered and nodded unable to speak about her personal experiences out loud.

"Jesus Cora."

"He was definitely not present."

"How did you get taken?"

"That's the million dollar question. It should've been a routine hunt."

A hum filled the room. Curious she removed the cloth and peered around. "Do you hear that?"

"No." The hum faded as did her symptoms.

"You look better." Toni added as Cora frowned, confused by the whole thing.

"Yeah… I'm feeling better… I'm a walking, talking, science experiment, and at times I hate it." Tossing the washcloth aside Cora pushed to a sitting position. "Look at me, I'm completely fine now."

"This is usually the part where I remind you that we've been through worse. Instead I'll say, we will get through this, like we always do."

"Thank you Toni."

"You'd do the same for me."

"In a heart beat…. Now what the hell was going on when we walked in earlier?" She

Toni smirked. "Exactly what it looked like."

"Holy shit my little brother is all grown up." Images of the small boy never far away from his brother's side flashed in her mind.

"Oh my God you are such a Winchester it's sickening."

A twinge of guilt ran through Cora… she wanted to tell her, but she'd revealed enough for one night.

"That's not such a bad thing, you sure seemed to want some Winchester in you earlier."

"Hello have you seen him!"

Laughter swept away the darkness, and for once the supernatural in their life took a back seat.

Their girl talk session was interrupted a little while later by Toni's cellphone ringing.

"Hey Sam. It's nice to hear you're still alive. Yuck, ripe body exhuming? Count us out. Yeah, you two have fun with that. We're going to sit around and pillow fight."

What! She could hear Sam's stunned voice through the phone.

"Yeah pillow fight, make sure you tell Dean he's missing it."

Toni smirked. "Yeah I'm being a dick. Tell him takes one to know one." Toni peered over at her. "He says you have a big mouth Cora."

"Tell him I said eat me."

"No, I'm afraid of the answer. Okay boys we'll see you predawnish I'm sure. Call us if anything happens or you need back up." She disconnected and Cora grinned.

"What?" Toni asked.

"You have it so bad!"

"No, I want it so bad." She wagged her eyebrows up and down. "Once we burn off steam it'll die down."

"Keep telling yourself that Singer. Now, what are we going to do with our free time?"

"Chick flicks , beer and pizza?" Toni shrugged.

"Perfect. I'll start surfing the laptop if you hunt up the number to a local pizza joint. I saw some coupons on the table over there." Cora nodded across the room.

"Works for me."

As Toni moved from the bed Cori smiled. Just for a night she could pretend her life wasn't insane and steeped on the edge of a fathomless darkness.

* * *

John gritted his teeth as his body was wracked with pain unlike any he'd ever known. Hooks dug into his flesh and rope bit down into the raw skin of his ankles and wrists. Splayed out on a stone tablet he prayed again for death. The only thing keeping him from taking the demons offer of joining their ranks was the thought of Mary and his boys. This was for them. Everything he'd ever done had always been for them, despite what everyone else thought. What do you do when you know the things lurking in the dark are real? You turn your sons into the best damn soldiers you can, teach them to trust only each other, and pray for the best.

"Come on John this could end right now. Just agree to extract some tidbits. It's not really so different from what you all ready did. You made even the best of my men scream." Yellow eyes smirked down at him, taunting him. "You're not doing yourself any favors prolonging it and soon enough those boys of yours will be joining us."

"Never." John growled. His throat burned from lack of use.

"Oh you can still talk. I thought maybe Al had cut out your tongue. That usually takes a while to grow back."

That was the worst part. No matter what they did to you the damage would eventually heal so they could do it all over again.

Yellow eyes cranked the wheel and the ties that bound him pulled his limbs further apart.

"Everything I do has a rhyme and a reason John. Your family always had a role to play. And that little piece of ass you sent up topside is a part of it. I'll have all of the Winchesters, present and future."

The picture his words painted made him gag.

"Now you get it. She's a breeder. How many do you think we can get her to pop out? Ten, fifteen? She comes from good stock, strong, righteous. It'll make the victory that much sweeter. You know she was just like you, so stubborn. So silent at first… and then we broke her." He leaned in to whisper into Johns ear. "Took turns popping her cherry. Had to grow it back though, your boy beat us to that sweet prize."

John threw his head back and roared. Dean was supposed to have his chance to be happy. He would gank this son of a bitch and ride off to the sunset with Cora. He wouldn't let this bastard make him believe anything else. Spitting a bloody clump of saliva onto Yellow eyes' face he managed a sneer.

"Fuck you."

"Always the hard way with you do gooders." Yellow eyes began to crank the wheel once more and he screamed his throat raw. Unlike on earth there was no threshold of pain high enough to make you pass out. When his voice failed his screams became silent but they never stopped.

A/N: We placed some very important hints in this chapter... can't wait to see who picks up on them. What did you think of this chapter? We love feedback... its pretty much a writer's fuel.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Road So Far

Author(s): Singer Colt

Chapter 12

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us, if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious." Transcripts are taken from "Children shouldn't play with dead things."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys cannon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a gluten for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing. Its no secret reviews are a writer's life blood so feel free to share your thoughts, good, bad, and ugly.

Our creativity doesn't stop at writing. Come and check us out on tumblr

We have videos, and coming soon… backgrounds.

Feel free to contact us and follow our tumblr

Chapter Twelve

Exhausted, dirty, and pissed Dean drove them back to the Professor's house. The case struck a raw nerve. From the moment he'd found out about Dad's death he knew what the stubborn son of a bitch had done; traded his life and the colt for Dean's. It wasn't right. Now he was walking around feeling like nothing he did would make up for that sacrifice. When your time was up the clock stopped ticking and you did whatever it was dead folks did. If he had his choice he'd be haunting chicks in sororities and women's dressing rooms. His lips quirked upward, maybe now he'd have ghost sex with his wife for eternity. He had a feeling she'd age well, and most hunters didn't make it too far past forty something. The thought of anything more happening to Cora cut him to the core. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tight and he cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Sam's voice de-railed his dark musings.

"Peachy."Parking in front of the Professor's house he put Baby into park and exited the car. Striding up the walkway quickly, he pounded on the door as soon as they'd reached it.

"Dean, take it easy okay."

_Fuck you Sammy. You been giving me shit this entire case._

He knocked again ignoring the bitchy look Sam threw his way. That face could send a room full of emo girls into orgasm.

The door opened and revealed the tired looking man in his nightclothes and a blue plaid robe. _Yeah I'd be tired too if I was up all hours making zombies._

"Angie's friends." He offered a small, sorrow filled smile.

S_orry Pops we're not here to reminisce.  
_ "Dr. Mason—."

"We need to talk." Dean interrupted Sam, done with the good cop bad cop bullshit. The man's face fell. _Yeah the shit's hit the fan my friend. Your ass is busted._

"Well, come in."

He stepped back and they entered the house.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled. _Jesus, maybe Dad was right and college did ruin the purity of the hunter._

As soon as the door shut, Dean spoke.

"You teach ancient Greek." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, humoring the old man. "Tell me." He unfolded the piece of paper with markings and held it out. "What are these?"

"I don't understand you said it had something to do with Angie." He looked from the paper to Dean. _You play a good game._

"It does." Dean shook his head. "Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an ancient Greek Divination ritual."

"Used for Necromancy, right?"

The professor looked shocked. _Apparently everyone thinks I'm stupid. _

"That's right."

"You see before we came over here we stopped at the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life, full on zombie action."

"Yeah. I mean according to the legends. Now what's all this about?" the Professor folded the paper before handing it back.

Dean glared. _Are you really going to make me spell it out? Just come clean._

"I think you know." Dean shoved the paper back at him.

"Dean…"

"Look I get it. There are people I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead." The words coming out weren't meant for the Professor really. They were for his father. _Who did Dad think he was to lay this burden at my door?_

"What!"

"Stop it!" Sam's voice was an echo that did nothing to penetrate the track his brain was blazing down.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent. They're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary!" His fears about Cora becoming someone she wasn't bled over. The Doc was getting the short end of the stick and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it now that it'd all boiled over. Hell he didn't really want to.

"You're insane." The professor whispered, rushing off.

"Where is she!"

He picked up the phone and began to dial. "Get out of my house."

Dean snatched the receiver and slammed it down. "I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she!"

"Dean stop! That's enough! Look, beautiful, living, plants." Sam grabbed his arm and Dean shook it off just as quickly.

"We're leaving." Sam tried to appease as they both headed towards the door.

"I'm calling the police."

"Sir I'm sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam's voice trailed off behind him as they walked out of the house.

"What the hell's the matter with you Dean?" Sam followed behind him so close he could practically feel his breath on his neck.

"Back off."

"That man is innocent he didn't deserve that."

"Okay so she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else." Sam held his hands out to stop Dean.

"Stop it! That's enough okay, enough!" Sam's frantic tone made Dean turn his head. The panic in his brother's eyes stunned him.

"Sam I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't."

He laughed. The talk earlier hadn't done jack shit.

"I don't' scare easy but you're scaring the crap out of me man." Sam's voice went up an octave.

"Don't be over dramatic Sammy."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Cause if it wasn't, you would've just found something else to kill."

"What?" Dean stopped flabbergasted.

"You're on edge, you're erratic, unless you're with Cora, or you're hunting cause then you're down right scary. You're tail-spinning man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you."

" I think Cora would disagree with that. Besides, I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No you can't. And you know what you're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own Dean. No one can."

"Sam if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear." He lifted his hand balling it into a fist.

"Dean it's killing you please. We've all ready lost Dad, We've lost mom. I've lost Jessica, and I don't…now I'm going to lose you too."

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean interrupted, trying to avoid the chick flick moment. "I hear you, I'm being an ass and I'm sorry. But right now we got a freaking zombie running around and we have to figure out how to kill it… right?" When his attempt to appease Sam didn't work Dean finally snapped, saying the only thing he could think of that would make Sam believe him. "I married Cora!" Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes grew owlishly big.

He gave a humorless laugh. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. I'm more grounded now than I ever have been." Dean stated clearly as Sam sighed.

"When? How?" Sam shook his head.

"Bobby, that night we all went out."

"Our lives are weird man."

"You're telling me. Come on."

Baby roared to life and despite the lunatic zombie college student on a killing spree, Dean felt lighter.

"So I guess I was wrong about losing people. I gained a sister?"

"Yes and unless you want a boot up your ass you'll keep your mouth shut about it. She doesn't want people to know yet… too much to process."

"Because of hell?"

Dean sighed. "I think so. She told me it slipped out at Mom's grave."

"Yeah it was strange. She just sort of… fell apart." He glanced over. Sam looked worried and curious.

"I don't think she sleeps well. No scratch that, I know she doesn't… I hear her at night. She has these horrible nightmares, and it kills me cause I know they're memories." He cleared his clogged throat trying to force the knot in his gut away.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No. I don't want her to clam up completely."

"Oh yea, like you do?"

"Sammy." Dean warned. They were getting along, did he have to ruin it?

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but this is a unique situation. I mean it was hell man. Who knows what went on? A part of me doesn't want to know. If I ever looked at her differently… it'd kill both of us. Selfish I know, but she's … fuck. She's …" Unable to express himself he breathed out of his nose and growled.

"That pretty much says it all Dean."

"Yeah… well keep it to yourself. I have a rep to uphold, Cora too for that matter."

" You think she'll be okay?"

"God I hope so, eventually at least. Right now she's off kilter. She's not the girl we used to know but she can't be."

"Do you miss old Cora?"

"I like this Cora… I just don't want her to go… off the deep end."

The irony didn't escape him but for once Sam kept his trap shut.

**Later that night**

It should've felt good to kill the zombie. The case was wrapped, the evil had been stopped before anyone else could be harmed, and he proved to Sammy, Big brother had smarts, despite not going to college. Instead there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Is that what happened to people who came back from death? A part of them was wrong? Sure, Cora didn't seem to have a pension for homicide, but still. She wasn't okay. Panic rose and before he could blink he found himself drowning. He couldn't go back to the hotel and see her like this. Yanking the car off to the side of the road he slammed the door and got out, sinking down on the hood of the Impala.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

Unable to look in his brother's eyes he kept his gaze glued to the horizon. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I been acting." Ashamed he peered down. It was time to come clean before the pressure made him clumsy and he made a fatal error. Rule number three of hunting, always decompress and clear your mind. A millisecond when responding to a threat could be the difference between life and death. Sam was more than his partner, he was his brother, and family stuck together and trusted each other above all.

Sam sank down beside him.

"And for Dad… he was your dad too. It's my fault his gone." Saying the words out loud was freeing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know you've been thinking it, and so have I. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I think he had something to do with Cora returning too. But I haven't been able to bring myself to ask her." He shook his head and turned to face Sam. "Back at the hospital I made a full recovery. It was a miracle, and five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt is gone. You can't tell me he didn't commission that. I bet this car that around the same time Cora was removed from hell. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad is dead because of me. That much I do know." Moisture pooled in his eyes and he blinked it back.

"We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Sammy. You and Dad. You're were most important people in my life, and now." His thoughts went to his wife. "I never should've come back. It wasn't natural and now look what's become of me and Cora. We don't even know what she is or if she'll suffer for the rest of her life the after effects, because of me. She's not well. She thinks she hides it. But I see. I was dead… should've stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling…well that's it." He looked at his brother's sorrow filled hazel eyes. "So tell me what could you possibly say to make that right?"

"Without you here, she'd still be in hell Dean. If nothing else there's that."

"But you know Dad Sammy. He always had an agenda… what did he want from her? What was the price?" Sniffing Dean shook his head. God he wanted to tell his brother the truth. Dragging it around was killing him.

"Nothing she wasn't willing to pay. She's strong Dean. Between the four of us we'll figure things out and make sure she's okay. I promise you that."  
Dean sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

"One thing I've learned recently… life is too short. If you find something that makes you happy you need to hold on to it. Don't let this put a wedge between you. I've seen what she does for you, it's a good thing." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down until he captured his gaze.

"I'm sure you heard it too." He wiggled his eyebrows and Sam snickered, shoving him away playfully.

"Yeah, there's that too."

"What about you Sammy? You going to take your own advice."

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed

"Toni… it's clear there's something between you."

"Bad things seem to happen to the women in my life." Sam shrugged.

"She's a Singer. They don't come tougher much than that."

"Yea," Sam nodded.

"I think you should take your own advice… now, enough with the chick flick. I'm ready to see the old ball and chain."

Dean unlocked the door to the hotel fifteen minutes later and his jaw hit the ground. They left the girls alone for a night to kill a zombie and this is what they came home too? A half empty pizza box set on the table across the room, and a completely empty bottle of jack rested on the nightstand between the two beds. Cora lay on her side fully clothed, a twin image of Toni who in a similar position on her bed.

"Looks like we missed a party Sammy."

"Yeah. I think so."

They shuffled inside the room clicking the lock behind them.

"Salt?" Sam asked as he peered down at the line he'd disturbed by the door. "Guess they didn't want to deal with ghosts while we were gone." Dean chuckled to himself, the mental picture of a trashed Cora and Toni trying to pour a line of salt to keep out ghosts was exactly the kind of medicine he needed after the day he'd had.

As Sam grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom, Dean sank down on the bed beside Cora, removed his boots, shrugged off his jacket and pants, and climbed into bed. She'd understand he was too tired to shower first. Wouldn't be the first, or the last time.

Snuggling up to her warmth his body grew heavy. He was almost asleep when he glanced up to see a freshly showered Sam dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt hovering over Toni.

"Dude you were about to bone her yesterday when we walked in. I think you can climb into the bed."

Sensing his brother's reluctance he sighed. "Sam, lay in the damn bed."

Rustling and the dip of a bed reached his ears, allowing him to let go as sleep sucked him down.

* * *

The rustling of sheets and the sound of feet across the carpet instantly put Sam on alert. He could tell by the bone deep weariness he hadn't slept, which meant something was wrong. His eyelids fluttered open and he forced himself into a sitting position. Glancing over at the bed beside him he saw a frantic looking Cora shoving things into a bag. Dean's face was drawn and his mouth was frowning.

"What's going on?"

"My Dad needs me."

"Wait, what?" Sam shook his head. "I didn't think he was speaking to you."

"Well now he is, and he's in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he texted me a code and coordinates."  
The words coordinates froze the blood in his veins. He glanced at Dean, and saw the same concern reflected. That's how it'd started with them.

"I just want you to be sure what you're walking in to," Sam said. "That's how this all started with us and our Dad."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have gone once he sent a text?" She paused mid-packing and pinned him with her anger filled eyes.

"No. But we can't sit here and pretend you're … in a normal situation."

"Even if you don't trust me, you trust Dean, right?" Cori's eyes grew glossy with unshed tears.

"Its not about trust Cor—."

"Then what is about!"

"You letting emotions cloud your judgment."

The sound of a gun cocking doused the flames of anger.

"Me and the peacemaker pretty much see things in black and white." Dean winked. "So thank you for your concern Sammy, but I got it covered."

"Well, shit." The words slipped free before he could stop them, and the girls burst out laughing. Embarrassed he fell back onto bed, and covered his face with the pillow. _Please let this be another dream. _

"It's okay big guy. We can handle a swear word." Toni patted his chest and he groaned.

"All right we're hitting the road. We'll make sure there's a ride out front for you unlocked before we leave town."

"Hey!" Cora protested.

"A deals a deal." Dean said earning a sigh from his significant other.

Sam didn't even want to know the details. Those two were freaks, and he didn't mean the kind you salt and burned.

"When will you be back?" Toni asked.

"Not sure. I don't know what we're walking in to really. How about we meet back up at Bobby's in like … a week?" Dean asked.

Sam lowered the pillow from his face as he sat up in the bed. "Check ins daily? At least a text."

"Yeah."

"All right, you two be safe," Toni added.

"We will."

They were out the door in the next five minutes leaving behind only a tousled bed. It was incredible how light Hunter's traveled.

"We're alone." Toni announced, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Sam shook his head wondering if sleep still wrapped her in its chains.

"Sam." She reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. Moaning his eyes drifted shut as the tension flowed away and his concerns took a back seat. "We're alone." She repeated, her voice a little bit lower.

His eyes popped open as he received her message. "Yes, we are."

Her magic fingers moved down to his neck. "No more interruptions or responsibilities to get in our way." Leaning in she nipped his bottom lip. Morning wood became morning stone and he growled in his chest.

"Mhmmm I like it when you get all animalistic, Winchester."

"Well, a gentleman always obliges his lady."

"Is that what I am?"

"I don't—is that what you want to be?" His tongue stumbled as he tried to save face.

"You first?"

Nothing like being put on the spot.

"I thought we were working toward … more." He shrugged nervously and she grinned.

"Adorably awkward. Don't every change Sammy. This works for you." He opened his mouth to respond, but her lips on his silenced him. Their tongues tangled and twisted as they sought a physical connection to match the mental they'd formed being in close quarters. They always spoke the same language, but coming together now was like electricity. Sparks of pleasure coursed through his body as they sank down on the bed together lying on their sides. A sense of urgency emboldened him. Too many false starts and the fear of the next hunt being his last forced the shyness in the back seat. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss demanding more. She moaned in the back of her throat and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer. His hardness lined up to her soft and he swore they fit together as if tailor made.

He was a big man, yet somehow she was just right. They separated, their shaky breaths breaking the silence in the room.

"Sam." Her eyes scorched him. "I need you to show me how much you want me." A vulnerability lay in her voice. He wanted to erase it. Taking the lead he rolled her on to her back. "I'm safe, are you protected?"

"Birth control to regulate my periods, thank God."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be watching what happens next." Dipping his head down, he sucked her pulse point into his mouth, and swiveling his hips as he rubbed his cock against her heated core.

"Sammy, I didn't know you had it in you," she purred.

Releasing her skin with a pop he grinned down at her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Toni."

"Aaah, but I'm a fast learner."

"Yes..." He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle press. "…you are. You're also incredibly over dressed."

"I could say the same about you." She winked. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Pulling away just enough to remove his t-shirt he bit his cheek to hide the smile that threatened when she gasped. Her hands came up to trace his pecks and down to his abs, stopping just before they reached the waistband of his sweatpants.

"It should be illegal for a man to look this good."

His chest swelled with pride. "Thank you?" He arched his eyebrows unsure if it was the right response.

"Awkward sexy." She licked her lips and suddenly he felt like the one on the menu.

"Your turn," He whispered.

Lifting her arms above her head she smirked. "Undress me Sam, fulfill one of those naughty day dreams I've been having lately."

He pulled the t-shirt over her head and the site of her perky breasts with rose tipped nipples blurred the movement of time. It was like a starting gun had sounded, signaling the beginning of a race. Clumsy fingers, removed clothing and the pieces flew behind them falling haphazardly onto the floor. He wanted to go slow, but there'd been too much time between them. She rubbed against him and her searing, wet, heat begged to be filled.

"I wanted to make it last."

"Next time! I need you now Sam!"

Nudging her entrance he slid slowly and she threw back her head.

"Oh yes!"

Hot, tight, and flexing around him, she made him grit his teeth. Pausing to give them both time to adjust he drank in her expression committing everything about this moment to memory. Her hips began to rock and he took her lead thrusting to the hilt.

"You're so tight Toni!" Burying his face into her neck he inhaled her scent as they found their rhythm, coming together over and over again until she trembled beneath him. The walls of her pussy shook and his balls grew heavy.

"Not going to last much longer." Gritting his teeth he tilted her hips bottoming out inside her and sending her over the edge. Her body spasmed, milking him dry as he flew into the abyss.

Sticky, satiated and generally happy for the first time in too long, Sam held her close to him. Jess wasn't coming back. He couldn't live in the past forever, and he would see her killer dead. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Dean. Maybe it was time to allow himself a little joy.

A/N : And the epic cock blocking ends. * winks. We want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It really helps keep us going and gives us that much needed feedback to help us become better writers!


	13. Chapter 13

Road So Far Chapter 13

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys canon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and follow our tumblr

A/N: We've been humbled, delighted, and encouraged by all the fabulous reviews coming in. You like us, you really like us. *holds up imaginary award. Seriously, knowing you guys love Toni and Cora as much as we do, and think they fit right into cannon, makes all our hard work worthwhile. Thank you for your honesty, and keen eyes! You guys keep us on our toes, and the feedback helps us improve our artistry. Please, keep them coming.

Chapter 13

It seemed stupid to be self-conscious now, but with the urgency gone Sam felt downright, bashful. Scrubbing his neck he gave a faint grin.

"So."

Toni laughed and the jitters dispersed. She was so good at that, taking him from wanting to jump out a window to being comfortable in his own skin. Memories flickered in the back of his mind. When he was younger it was that quality that drew him to her like a magnet. With her, he could always just be. No judgment or teasing for his bookish ways, or disdain for the drifter lifestyle he was forced into. If anything there existed a silent understanding. Before her parents were taken, she had a semi-normal existence from what he could remember.

"Don't get shy on me now Sam, it'll hurt my feelings."

"Well I wouldn't want that."

She winked. "Come on, let's get a shower. I want to examine the goods this time."

"This time?" He asked.

Her eyes darkened, and his cock grew to half-mast."Yes."

He watched the sway of her hips as her ass flexed with every movement she made. She was porcelain wrapped around strength. Tougher than her delicate looks suggested, and smart as a whip…he realized that that spelled danger with a capital D, but, for once he opted to ignore it. Would it be so awful if they made a go of it? Hell, they were both due for some happiness and neither had to hide what they did.

His wandering thoughts were redirected when she ran the shower and turned to face him with a teasing smile on her full lips.

"Ready to get wet?"

"I thought that was supposed to be my line." He grinned. She giggled, and stepped underneath the spray of water that turned her hair to the color of blood. A shiver skittered down his spine before he quickly joined her to ward of the chill. Leaning back he watched her shape distort slightly as the water beaded down over him if he woke up and found this was another dream he'd lose it. He felt her delicate fingers trace his abs before she ran her hands up over his chest slowly_. No, this is definitely real_. Her heated touch grounded him, and he found his courage once more.

Running his hand along her shapely hips he kneaded the supple flesh while his other hand gently grasped her cheek as he leaned down to capture her mouth. Nibbling he sipped from her like a wine connoisseur with a vintage bottle of merlot. Full bodied, and red, kind of like the woman currently wreaking havoc on his libido. Her slick body pressed against his and his cock twitched, lengthening and pressing into her slightly rounded belly.

Tilting his head he deepened the kiss wanting more. She moaned deep in her throat and buried her fingers into his slick hair. An electric current ran between them, and he growled, lifting her to rest against the tiled walls. Reaching between them he lined his dick up to her entrance and pushed inside, watching her face.  
"Jesus Sam." Gripping his shoulders she arched her back and he pulled out thrusting back in over and over. She ground against him, desperate to speed up the pace, but he remained slow and steady, going a bit deeper with every forward surge. They strained together; silent as something rolled between them neither could explain. Her walls shuddered, and she cried out.

"I'm so close Sam, so close." Her husky voice seeped into his veins and he snapped, pounding into her.

"So tight, so hot." He groaned as she locked down on him, shaking as he exploded inside her. Pressing his nose into her neck he pinned her body to the wall, savoring every moment of his teenage fantasies coming true.

"Now, maybe we should actually get clean." Her wobbly voice made him chuckle.

"You think?" Removing his weight he grabbed a bottle of body wash and sniffed it. The citrus smell he would always associate with her made him smile. Emptying a dollop in his hand he rubbed them together before he began to soap her up letting his hands explore the curves he'd always dreamed about.

"You keep this up, and we won't be out of the shower any time soon."

"That was the plan."

They finally emerged from the shower when the water ran cold, toweled off and dressed in casual clothing. With no ghost to hunt and no clue when the others would return from who knew where, they were at a loss.

"Is it sad I'm not sure what to do now that we're not working?" Toni asked as she sprawled out on the bed.

"If it is that makes two us." He followed suit as she smiled. A wry twist of her lips that pulled at his heart strings. She deserved normalcy.

"How about I take you out on a date?"

"Come on Sammy, you don't have to wine and dine me."

"I think I do."

"So noble," She ran her fingers through his still wet hair almost absent-mindedly. An action he could quickly get used to.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Treat me like I don't' know what I want?"

"Suddenly so bold."

"Yes, because once I know what I want I go for it."

"And what do you want Sam?" Her fingers stopped as she looked at him from their position side by side on the bed.

"You."

"For how long?" The vulnerability he glimpsed in her gaze before she shut him out stole his breath. She'd been hurt badly.

"As long as we can manage."

"I don't think I'm the relationship kind." She tried to brush off his words, but he wouldn't let her.

"You've just been dealing with the wrong kind of men."

Her lips twitched. "Oh, and what kind of man are you?"

"A Winchester, we broke the mold when we were born."

She tilted her head back and laughed. The light sound reminded him of water he'd heard once running over stones in a brook.

"Now that I can believe. Okay Sam… one date and we'll see where we go from there."

"Yes, we will."

She flushed prettily, and he grinned. Nice to have the shoe be placed on the other foot.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"How about lunch? I noticed a decent looking Mexican restaurant down town."

"Yumm. I love Mexican."

"Perfect. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes."

They stood, and he played the gentleman opening doors, and driving. They reached Casa De Rio, and he pulled out her chair once they were seated.

"Wow, pulling out all the stops."

"I have manners, Toni." He laughed.

"You're right, it's the other Winchester who's barbaric." She teased as Sam shook his head. "Yeah. I can't argue with you there." Dean, the loud mouthed, fast-talking, the-people-who-give-a-fuck-are-over-there Winchester. Dean always got the hot chicks, but this time it was Sam who got the prize. Not that he didn't love his sister-in-law, but she'd belonged to Dean from the moment they were old enough to know what attraction was. Toni…though… she fit him, or would it go that far? He wanted to get his hopes up, but he knew how a hunter's life could be.

"Hi, my name's Vanessa, and I'll be your waitress tonight." The brunette with a large smile and somewhat squeaky voice introduced herself as she walked up to their table.

"Hi Vanessa," They chorused.

"Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?"

"The house Cerveza for me. How about you, Sam?"

"I'll have the same."

"Excellent. I'll give you a little more time to look at the menu, and I'll be right back." She flounced off as Toni turned to look at Sam with a slight smirk.

"Well she's certainly perky."

He smiled down at his menu thinking of the petite brunette with over large brown eyes. "Because like most of the world she has no clue what's out there trying to drive humans into ruin."

"Oh yeah, I forget what life was like pre-hunter madness."

"I never knew it until college."

"How did you like it?" Toni asked throwing him off guard slightly.

Sam glanced up. "You know. I think you may be the only person who's ever asked me that."

"That's because I'm smarter than they are, aren't you paying attention?" She winked.

"I uh, I liked it a lot. It was like research with a much more specific purpose."

"You would've made a great lawyer Sam. Still can." Toni puckered her lip and toyed with the charm in her hair. "Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but really Sam, you still can. Life… our lives don't stop. We have to bend them around what we really want to be happy… you know?"

"Yeah." He nods. "I do. After we find this thing I'm done."

"Hmmm, does Dean know that?"

"Yes, but when does he ever listen?"

"When it involves a case, Cora, or sex… generally in that order."

"Yeah, well, you can pretty much smash the last two items on the list into one."

They laughed, allowing silence to settle as they looked over the menus.

A few minutes later, Vanessa returned with their beers."Are you guys ready?"

"I think so, Toni?"

"Yeap, can I get a chicken quesadilla?"

"Sure thing, and you, Sir?"

"I want the number six."

"Three tacos with a side of rice and refried beans?"

"That's the one." He nodded.

"Excellent I'll put the order in now."

* * *

The laid back atmosphere stunned Toni. Dates were always too much work. She never knew what to say, how to sit, or which topics would label her a spell-casting freak. All the usual Hunter girl issues that popped up. She could put down a ghost with the best of them, but ask her to be normal, and she fell all over herself like an 80's movies geek.

"How did you like your college experience?"

"Loved it so much I got a job there."

Sam laughed. She loved the rich sound. His voice had grown right along with him. She licked her lips remembering other parts of his anatomy that were over large. "Seriously though, I have access to an unlimited supply of fresh information. I'm in heaven. Lots of Hunters end up coming my way through Uncle Bobby. Who knew it'd pay to be street legal."

"Street legal?" Dimples formed, and she melted. _Why do you have to be so damn pretty Samuel Winchester?_

"You have a better phrase?"

"What?" he leaned forward, shaking his head. "Nope." He pursed his lips, and she giggled. _Oh yeah I'm well and proper fucked. I'm not walking away from this any more than Cora is Dean. Hell, we both said we wanted to date brothers or bestie's one day. Figures it'd end up these brothers. _

Bad Moon Rising came from her purse, and she sighed.

"Your… _special_ ring tone?"

"Yea." She sighed, digging in the satchel and pulling out the tiny ball and chain. And this was why she didn't date. Normal was non-existent. Something she'd learned the hard way.

"Hello."

"Toni?" Her blood ran cold. "Please don't hang up! I- I know I was an asshole, but I need help. There's a problem…you know the kind you, uh, you deal with."

"Blake." She ground out his name, tasting the poison setting in. "I'm not in Wyoming, you'll need a local chapter. I can set you up with someone there."

"N-no I'm not there anymore. I ugh…" He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm in South Dakota too and, and I saw you the other night with some friends at a bar."

_No fucking way. _

"What are you doing there!" She seethed.

"Does it matter?" He asked nervously.

"Do you want my help?"

"I- uh. I was visiting my fiancée's parents."

_Oh, it gets even better!_

"Look, start giving me _viable_ details, or lose my number. I don't have a lot of patience. Considering you're lucky I'm still on the line."

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that. I really I am. I was just… freaked out, and..."

"I don't care about the why's anymore. Funny how easily the s-word rolls off your tongue the minute you need something though. You always were a little pompous. In the long run, I think you did me a huge favor." He sputtered, and she grinned. Yeah Karma was a bitch and right now she was collecting payback in spades.

"We were clearing out the attic and found this antique box."

_Of course, you did._

"Stacey, she loved it. At first I thought it was cute, her being sentimental over something that belonged to her Great-grandmother, but then things started getting weird."

"Define weird."

"Cold spots, Noises, and I swear to God, last night coming back from the bathroom I saw a woman standing beside her. I counted to three Mississippi, and she disappeared. Flickered out of existence like she'd never been there before."

"Is the jewelry box the only thing that belongs to her there?"

"Oh no, this entire house belonged to her Great-Grandmother, she was her namesake, so it's been left to her."

"Son of a bitch." Closing her eyes she rubbed her eyelids. "Text me your address, wait for my call, and try to keep your Fiancée out of the house."

"Wait, what do I tell her?"

"That's your problem. I salt and burn. I don't play Dr. Phil." She disconnected as the food arrived.

"I think we're going to need those in a to go box," Sam said, delivering a questioning gaze.

She nodded. ", Please. " Forcing a smile for Vanessa, she sighed_. _

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"You get to meet the Vander Douche who broke my heart when he found out that things that go bump in the night where real and I hunted them."

"Yikes."

"Yes, he and his lovely fiancé are back home in South Dakota being haunted by her dearly departed name sake Great Grandmother."

His mouth opened and closed.

"Yeah… that pretty much sums it up." She sighed. "Hind site is twenty-twenty, he was an arrogant pretty boy with entitlement issues, but I was young, in love for the first time, and blind to his faults, so please don't judge me when you meet him."

He smiled. "How about we make a deal? I won't ever judge you if you promise not to judge me."

"Deal."

"Shake on it." Laughing she reached across the table and watched in awe as his large hand swallowed her own.

As Vanessa returned with boxes, and Sam paid the bill she knew the mouth watering Quesadilla might as well be campfire ashes. She wouldn't taste a thing, but she needed her full strength for the battle ahead.

" Okay, bill's settled, you ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling her thanks as he slid back her chair. "A girl could get used to this, you know."

"Maybe, you should?" A light blush covered the apples of his cheek. Fucking adorable. "Hunting together, isn't this like a kinky version of foreplay?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and he rewarded her with a chuckle. She wanted to keep it light and try to ignore the nerves beginning to form in her stomach.

"Maybe if we had a strip joint case like you and Cora did."

"Oh my Sam Winchester, are you telling me you've been in a house of ill repute?"

He shuddered. "You're talking Bunny Ranch stats and… no." Toni laughed.

Sam Winchester had a too perfect to be true vibe going. If she knew anything about life it was this, when the other shoe dropped it usually bounced up and hit you in the face, or kicked you in the ass.

For now, she'd allowed herself to fall like a starry eyed teenager, because damnit—she deserved it and honestly, without hope for something life altering happening for the better, what the fuck did she actually fight for?

Their hands brushed as they walked and butterflies polkaed their way around her belly. _Please, this once in my life, let it be my time_.

"I'll drive, my food will hold up a lot better than yours. Nothing worse than a soggy taco." She wrinkled her nose.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Its nice not having to paper, rock, scissor it."

The drive to the hotel was quiet sans the sound of Sam crunching, and the radio playing, but her mind raced. She'd gotten over Blake a long time ago, but she sure as hell wanted to make him regret missing out.

She planned her outfit meticulously. Black skinny jeans, low cut top, with a leather jacket, and her favorite pair of knee high boots.

Rumble ready, but fucking sexy.

She'd pull her hair back, go a little heavier than usual on the make-up and swagger like she'd never done it before.

Hell, after what her and Sam had been up too she practically glowed anyways.

The Winchester boys were whispered about among circles of female hunters.

You didn't date, you bumped uglies and had each others backs. They were thought to be able to do both well. Packed, prepped, checked-out and caffeinated they hit the road to make the Road trip back to the city they'd just left. Texting Dean and Cora to let them know they were moving back towards South Dakota they pulled out onto the road.

48 Hours Later

Shivering she freshened up at the rest stop, pulling on the outfit she'd picked days ago. Her eyes felt like they were growing hair and her muscles were stiff from sitting in the car for too long. But, she now knew more about Sam then she did before. A smile curved the corners of her lips upward. That was about the only plus about the epic road trip she'd wanted to turn down. Pulling on her boots she prayed to Michael the Archangel. A ritual she'd always performed before heading into a case, mostly because she remembered her mother's affinity for the being. Fingering the Michael pendant she wore around her neck she stood and peered into the mirror. Her kohl-lined eyes popped, her body like slim and honed for action_. I'm ready._

Walking to the car with a bit more swagger than usual she winked at an open mouthed Sam as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm not saying you don't always look good, but this is … umm, not your usual hunting attire."

"We wear what's required for the job."

"And super sexy is required tonight?"

"Trust me Sam, it's required."

"Will I get to take advantage of the uh…wardrobe later?

"Sammy," she lowered her voice, and he leaned closer. "You can take advantage of me any time you like." He swallowed hard, and she laughed. This thing between them kept things fresh, and she loved toying with him. Every day he came a bit further out of his little Sam shell. Part of it she knew was a matter of sloughing of grief. Having been there, she could see it reflected in another.

"I'm going to take you up on that, Ms. Singer."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Winchester."

He pulled out of the rest stop and she put on her game face.

"So I've found zip on Ghost Grandma. As far as I can tell she lived a good life, died peacefully of old age in her sleep, and has no reason to be earthly bound." Toni frowned. She liked it when loose ends came together, and these were ragged, frayed, and missing major chunks of something.

"Maybe she doesn't know she's dead."

"Maybe… but why?"

"We don't really know much about the after life. Maybe she was scared, or there's some sort of unfinished business to attend."

"Maybe, if she's gaining strength, I can't see sticking around to dig through her large collection of antiques to figure it out."

"You want to torch the place?" The shock in his voice made her smile.

"No, but I'm placing that on the table as a last option before we walk in. Blake has a bad habit of twisting scenarios to get what he wants. I wouldn't' be surprised If this happened to be one of these times"

"Why would he lie, though?" Sam asked.

"Now that's the real question." She tapped her lips with her forefinger. "I think we should look around while they're at a hotel and get a feel for the place."

"All right to Grandmother's Ghost house we go."

Toni chuckled. "Does the horse know the way to carry the sleigh?"

Sam chuckled. "Apparently he does."

Modern country pop filled the car as they headed to the home in question and parked out front. The windows were darkened, but no sense of foreboding or rotted plants made it appear evil.

"Well, nothing looks or feels wrong from here," Sam said.

"Agreed, let's get our gear, and break out the EMF readers." Moving as one they exited the vehicle and walked to the trunk where they picked up the dumbed down versions of gear they'd assembled somewhere between Illinois and South Dakota. Hiking the black back packs onto their backs they held out their EMF readers. Tony kept a shaker of rock salt crammed in her pocket for easy access. A trick she learned the hard way. Who gave a shit what the container looked like it worked just as well.

"Do you want to pick it, or should I?" Toni whispered as her eyes scanned the sleeping neighborhood.

"Normally I'd said ladies first, but in this case, I'll take care of." Removing the lock pick he feigned a normal stance and jimmied the lock with an accuracy she couldn't help but find sexy.

"Looks like you know how to work all kinds of tools."

"I had a well rounded education." Pushing the door open his keen eye scanned the area. "Turn on your EMF."

She hit the switch, and the machine hummed to life. " Nada."

"Okay, go ahead, and I'll follow you in."

Doing as he requested she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness she removed her flashlight from her backpack while Sam did the same.

"So all of this happened once they removed something from the attic, right? Sounds like a logical place to start."

"Also a very creeptastic jump off point, but sure, let's head up that way." After studying the house's floor plan they had a good mental map to study.

"You mind if I take point?" Sam asked.

"Because you asked, no." He took the lead, scanning the area with a sweep of his flashlight before he took sure steps forward. The EMF remained virtually inactive.

"You think he had you come all this way because he wanted to rekindle a flame?" Sam asked.

"Not if he wants to keep his balls intact."

"Yikes. Remind me not to piss you off."

"Oh this is more than pissed Sam. This is my painted up war face. I'm out for blood."

Beep Beep Beep. The EMF Machine screamed.

"The attics right there," Toni said.

"Can't be a coincidence," Sam mumbled.

"No way. I got the salt, you ready?" Bracing her weight, she forced her muscles to stay loose and limber. Tensing up lead to more breaks and injuries, and made you sluggish. Breathing deeply she swept the area with her flashlight while Sam knelt to work his magic. Click. The door creaked open in front of them. _Whatever it was, it was cognate. _Sam sprang to his feet with the grace of a cat, and they moved together through the entrance. Shivers slid down her spine as the temperature dropped. Their breath appeared in a misty cloud in front of them.

"Toni."

"I know." She clutched the plastic shaker in her hand.

Lights clicked on blinding her, and she blinked, rapidly, desperate to prepare herself. Music began to play in the background. An old song with a male singer belting out a sonnet, low, and scratchy. The heat from Sam's body crept into her skin as they stood so close the sides of their bodies touched. Clattering drew their attention to pictures that lined the walls. Bouncing around like jumping beans, they watched as two fell off and landed face first onto a desk below.

"Ready?" Sam whispered.

"Yeap." Eyes adjusted, and senses on red alert she followed him over.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Sam said.

"You got all that, from what?" Toni asked.

"The people in both sets of pictures are the same."

"Hold on to them."

The sliding of drawers opening across the room ended their conversation. Slam. Swoosh. Slam. Opening and closing the ghost became more insistent. Slam!

"Next stop, creepy desk," She whispered. When they approached the desk the motion stopped, leaving the middle drawer open. Sam looked down into the drawer.

"What do you see?" She asked, anxious to leave the room controlled by an unseen force.

"Newspaper clippings." The shuffle of thin sheets filled her ear. "It's the wedding announcement of William S. Dutton, and Amelia Van Brunt."

"That's the fiancée's last name."

"Apparently Amelia is great grandma's younger sister." Shuffling sounded again. "It looks like… he left her three years later… ten thousand dollars lighter." Sam whistled.

"That was a lot of money back then," Toni shook her head. _Scumbag. _

"Yes, and extremely embarrassing. It says here… Amelia took her own life."

The music started again. "Until we meet again my love, I'll be missing you, I'll be missing you, I'll be missing you…" The loop made her blood run cold.

"Maybe it's not the grandmother," Toni whispered. "Amelia?" A flickering figure took form a few feet away. Her round face was drawn, and her eyes held the weight of the world.

"Amelia?" Sam asked again. The ghost nodded.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Toni whispered, careful to keep her guard up. These entities liked to play games. A chalkboard wheeled out of nowhere and writing began to appear. _Blake not what he appears. Thief! _

"Are you trying to say he's a gold digger Amelia?" Toni asked stunned by the depths of depravity her ex had sunk to.

_Yes, yes yes yes yes _ The words appeared angrily etched on the green surface.

"We'll tell Stacey, Amelia. Everything's going to be fine," Sam's voice was low and soothing.

_Not welcome here! _ She wrote.

"Blake's not welcome here?" Toni asked. Amelia nodded. "Can't blame you there. We'll go to them now… so you can be at peace.

A flicker of a smile crossed the ghosts lips and just as quickly as she'd come she disappeared, taking the power with her as they were plunged into darkness.

"Can I just say… this is one of the weirdest cases I've been on yet," Sam said.

"Right there with you Sam."

Turning their flashlights back on they found their way out and locked up behind them. With the truth out in the open, the wind had been let out of Toni's sails. The poor girl had no clue what a snake her fiancé was.

"You're quiet," Sam said.

"Just feel bad, it's not the kind of news we usually deliver."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's for sure."

They pulled into the upper scale hotel. She'd called Blake as they left the old home, so he'd be waiting.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm a pull the band aid off kind of girl."

Sam nodded, automatically letting her take the lead as they exited the car. The silent gesture said more than he could imagine. The couple stood as they entered, moving over to greet them. Stacey was short, and stout with a pug nose, bad skin, and shy countenance. Her eyes widened when she saw Toni and she ducked her head, carving out a chunk of Toni's heart. _You bastard. _

"Thank you for coming, won't you come up to the pent house so we can discuss this somewhere more, private?" Blake asked.

"Sounds good to us," Sam said. His hazel eyes shot daggers at the sun kissed blonde with long hair, and preppy clothing. _God what did I ever see in him? Oh yeah, that's right, brains, wit, and stamina out of this world. Of course, his cockiness wasn't off the charts the way it is right now. _

"I appreciate all the two of you have done, dropping everything to come and help us," Stacey whispered.

She had the voice of an angel, and a genuine sweetness that made Toni smile. "You're welcome, but it's our job."

"Just the same." She smiled and shrugged.

The elevator dinged and they climbed off, entering a luxurious space that made her feel like she stepped into a chapter of The Great Gatsby.

"Can we offer you anything to drink?" Blake asked. The airs he put on made her sick. None of this privilege had been earned by him.

"No, we think it's best we deliver our report right away, we don't know how much longer you have," Sam said, fixing his face into a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, I have?" Blake asked, blood draining from his face.

"Yes, you… the ghost you saw wasn't Amelia's grandmother it was her sister, and she's extremely concerned about, Stacey."

"Me?" Stacey asked, shaking her head. " I don't understand."

"Why don't you explain it to her Blake?" Toni asked popping the k in his name.

"Explain what? If you're insinuating something..."

"No, I'm doing more than that. Why don't you save yourself and her some embarrassment and come clean." Toni asked.

"I think you two should leave?" Blake said, clenching his teeth.

"No, I want to know what they're talking about." Stacey whispered.

"Darling, it's obvious Toni still isn't over me— "

"Excuse me, have you seen who I'm with?"

"Some ghost hunter…

"With an undergraduate from Stanford in Law, thank you very much." Sam added as Toni smiled proudly.

The lights began to flicker, and the temperature plummeted.

"Oh, that must be Amelia, apparently she's not bound to the house. I don't think you want to meet her in person, Blake, so I'd start telling Stacey the truth about your feelings and start apologizing if I was you." Toni yelled over the roar that sounded like a locomotive. Blake's blue eyes were as round as saucers in his pale face.

"Stacey listen I'm sorry. y-y-your really great, and you deserve better."

Slam! Cabinets opened and closed, glasses rattled on tables.

"I don't think Amelia is appeased!" Sam yelled.

"I'm a fraud! I'm broke, you're sweet, agreeable, and you had money! I thought it was the answer to both our problems!" Tears rolled down his face, and he fell to his knees, hugging Stacey around the waist. The crestfallen look on the woman's face broke her heart.

"Wait… this this was all a lie?" Fire burned behind her big browns, and Toni swore she saw her grow a background as she shoved Blake away. "Get out and don't you ever come back!"

A loud boom sounded above them and Blake scrambled to his feet, running full out for the door. The three of them watched, jaws dropped as honey floated in from the kitchen and exploded covering Blake from head to toe, followed by pillows. Tarred and feathered, Blake crawled out of the room. Silence reigned as they peered at one another.

"Did that really just happen?" Stacey whispered.

"Yes, it did," Sam replied, the corner of his lips struggling to hold down the smile Toni knew wanted to explode.

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry," Stacey snorted.

"Laugh for now, the tears will be there later."

As they headed back onto the road with Bobby's as their destination Toni sat in the passenger seat quietly, trying to process what had transpired. Seeing who Blake had become she couldn't help the sense of relief. No doubt in her mind she would've been miserable with him, having to be someone she wasn't.

She glanced over at Sam and smiled. _I'll be one lucky lady if this works out. _There was a mutual understanding between them and his childhood affection for her didn't hurt the ego either.

Leaning across the center console she placed a tender kiss on his cheek, loving the way his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What was that for?" He turned to peer at her briefly, and she chuckled.

"That was a thank you."

"For?"

"For being there for me today…and through all of this. It meant a lot having you by my side Sam." She whispered. Heat flooded her cheeks in response to the vulnerability she let leak out.

Sam turned to look at her once more. A small smile graced his lips as he removed one hand from the wheel and took hold of hers. "I'll always be here when you need back up, Toni." He lifted her hand , brushing it with his soft lips. He turned back to the road. Butterflies danced in her stomach. Locking her fingers with his she felt truly happy for the first time in a long time and knowing whom the cause was she vowed she'd see this thing through with Sam to the end.


	14. Chapter 14

Road So Far Chapter 14

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys canon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and follow our tumblr

And also come tweet with us /SingerColt and stay up to date on new art, updates, and whatever else random pops into our brains. We are a creative duo and often dabble outside the realm of writing in the name of creation.

Cora licked her lips as and glanced at Dean as he drove. He was deliciously rugged with his chin stubble, and overgrown hair. Moisture pooled in her panties, and her nipples hardened. With willpower made of steel, she managed to put a lid on the never ending pit of passion she held for her husband. She'd been using sex as an escape. The intense pleasure thoroughly occupied her mind, taking away the fear, and overwhelming awkwardness that had her feeling like an alien in a foreign land. Everyday pain twisted in her gut a little more like a sharp knife, hell bent on permanent damage. Armed with personal knowledge of what John must be going through she had graphic dreams and a mind numbing guilt keeping her from resting.

"You're staring a hole through me Co, what's up?" Her husband's voice dipped lower.

"My Father didn't call."

"Yeah, I figured you wanted some… _alone_ time" His emphasis on the world alone made her smile. "Why do you think I'm headed to the nearest naughty shop?"

"You know the locale by heart?" Moving to face him she poked out her bottom lip.

"No…." His winced and she laughed.

"Don't worry. I know better than most you aren't a saint." The tension around his eyes receded, and she laughed.

"Wow, really inspiring me to be a better man."

Grinning she leaned over to pinch his cheek. "Well I'd like to think so, but right now I'm reassuring you I like you the way you are. Please keep it sexy Mr. Winchester. It makes my blood boil."

"Jesus, you want me to pull this thing over right now?" His green eyes were hypnotic. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself on track she put all thoughts of driving him insane while driving out of her mind.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, this is kind of serious. You think we could go somewhere semi private."

"Are you okay?" He steered the car off the main road, into a wooded area that boasted a sign for a campsite.

"I will be once we talk." The road became bumpy, and they parked in a secluded area, beneath a grove of trees. A few yards in front of them alone picnic bench sat, facing a placid river. Sparkles reflected off the dark surface, and puffy clouds littered the bright blue sky. _What a waste of a perfectly, beautiful day. _ Dean cut the engine, and she exited the car, grateful for the space the open area provided as she walked with her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

"Cora, come on, you're starting to worry me."

Glancing over her shoulder she paused to lean against the picnic table. "You're way smarter than you let on to most people, so I'm just going to come out and say it… yes. You're father made a deal."

Dean's jaw turned to stone, and he nodded. "Yeah, I thought as much." The anguish dripping from every word made her chest ache.

"I've always been shit at hiding things so here it goes." Inhaling she braced herself. "Yes, I remember hell, no I don't really want to talk about it, but it does keep me up at night and gives me dreams that would curdle even your cast iron stomach. I get headaches, an after effect I think. I'm not sure of the terms of the deal. They didn't actually tell me much about that…" Her tongue grew thick. _This would be the game changer._ "I know about Sam, and what your Father asked you to do."

His mouth opened and closed as he shook his head. Her stomach gurgled, and she rushed on. "He asked me to do the same thing."

"And you agreed!" His face twisted. Disbelief and anger swirled together, warring for dominance in his eyes.

"Dean… there isn't much I would've said no to, short of getting off the rack to torture other souls."

"The rack?" Color drained from his face and she glanced away, ashamed. "You could do it? Kill him?"

"Kill him?" Narrowing her eyes she shook her head. "What? I'm supposed to save him, and you, the whole family at any cost."

"How? If he thought I couldn't get the job done, why are you different?" The venom in his voice may have been directed at John, but it stung just the same.

She cleared her throat. "I have a bit of insight I know how they think, and somewhere in my skull is information I didn't know would be useful. You cease to exist down there. They don't care about sensitive information being overheard. It's not like you're going anywhere." Her voice cracked.

"Cora," The tremor in his steady baritone caused nausea. Her stomach dipped.

"Don't you fucking do it!" She spat the words out like they had a bad taste.

"Do what?" He threw his hands in the hair, wrinkling his face up. A confused look glazed over his eyes.

"Pity me, Dean Alexander Winchester!"

"I'm not, but if you expect me to feel nothing. You don't know me very well." He crowded her space, going deathly quiet. The way he always did when things got too real.

"I don't want this to change us!" Her eyes filled with tears, and her chest ached. "I'm not weak!" The thought of appearing less in his eyes gutted her like a fish. She worked hard, played hard, and survived just as good as any man. Despite her father's constant second guessing making her feel like the opposite.

"No one ever said you were."

He hugged her tight to his chest, lifting her clear off the ground. His warmth seeped into her body, loosening her stiffened muscle. Rubbing her face against his worn flannel shirt she forced herself to accept the peace his nearness offered. If she continued to live in her own personal hell, it'd defeat the purpose of freedom. She wouldn't spit on John's sacrifice that way. _Time to grow up, get over it, and play your role, Turner. _She got a sense of things in hell. Humans were like chess pieces moved about from square to square by good and evil to serve their purposes. Her freedom had to come at a price.

"We all need help at some point Cora. We hunters might like to think we're indestructible, but we both know damn well we're not. I'm your husband. If you so much as have a cold, I want to know about it. You agreed for better and for worse. That means no more hiding this shit! I can't be walking around thinking things are fine when you're duking it out with the demons in your head solo." His voice cracked. "I can't be okay if you're not okay. And right now I need to be rock steady, we both do. As much as we can manage, given the shitstorm whirling around us." He pulled away, and brown met hazel. Concern, love, admiration, and sorrow blended together to form a faux glass mosaic as the sun turned the green into a million different shades.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" Her shoulders slumped as the fight left her body. Dean was the tide, constant, and heavy hitting. Eventually, he'd wear you down.

"Tell me everything you've been holding back. Then we can go back to having a clean slate."

Nodding she wiggled until he eased up in his grip enough for her to pry her arms free and wrap them around his neck. "John asked me to take care of both of you. From the minute, I had my head back on semi straight you were the only thing I could think about. That's why I came to Bobby's. I knew he'd be able to tell me where you were after he used every test known to man on me." She snickered. Bobby was like old faithful, dependable though he ran on his own time schedule.

"What else did he say?" The tension in Dean's body broke her heart. John had left a lot of scorched bridges with broken railings behind.

"He told me I was meant to help save the world. It sounded like gibberish at the time. I honestly thought it was another ploy until I breathed in the scent of freedom and walked away on my own two feet."

"Ploy?" His voice rumbled in her ears, and she kept her face pressed into his neck. Surrounding by his arms with his scent in her nostrils she could distance herself from the events.

"They like to play games in hell. Give you what you've always wanted, and snatch it away, over, and over." She shuddered remembering the perfect home with three point five children, all green eyed, like her husband's. Those were memories she'd never share. He didn't need to live with what if's swirling around in his brain. After all the abuse heaped upon her body, she didn't even know if child bearing would be a possibility. A sob ripped free from her throat.

"Cora, baby what's wrong?" His arms constricted around her as if he could shoulder her pain.

"I don't know if I can have kids Dean. My minds a splintered wasteland, I'm sure my soul looks like Swiss cheese, and the one thing I held up as my reward for a life pursuing the banishment of evil might be a moot point."

"You want kids Cora?" She couldn't miss the excitement in his voice.

"Yes," Her voice wavered and she hiccupped, letting the hot tears built up flow free. "So bad. It was going to be my cue to retire. When my biological clock started ticking like a bomb." _ And I always imagined they'd be with you. _

"I promise you this, Cora, when we kill this yellow eyed son of a bitch I'll do my damnedest to give you that."

She sniffed. "B-but hunting is your life." She held her breath afraid to believe.

"We'll work it out. You're strong. You can be alone for long periods. We can make this work." He kissed away her tears, cracking her heart open, ripping out the blackness, and replacing it with the brilliant white light of new hope.

Laughter bubbled up, and she bobbed her head. "God, yes!"

His lips pressed against hers, hungry, and demanded, and she yielded, opening up to him like a flower. Their tongues tangled, and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. Rocking her hips against the swell in his pants she moaned.

"We'd better stop before we scare some camper's kid for life." Breathing heavily he set her on top of the table and rested his head on her shoulder. "How often are you getting those headaches?"

Better for the emotional release, she ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails against his scalp. "Daily off and on, sometimes it hovers on the edge and other days its attacks viciously."

"How've you been keeping it to yourself?"

"A shit ton of aspirin. You know we don't go to the hospital if we can avoid it, and I can't share the cause of my sudden malady without ending up in a funny farm."

"We can ask around." He mumbled, more to himself than her. "You have anything else you want to share?"

"More will come with time, right now I'm drained, horny and finally alone with you with no agenda." Her tongue flicked out to caress the shell of his ear, and he hissed. She loved the power she held over Dean. He was so damned sure of himself and cocky it felt like her feminine duty to bring him to his knees.

"You sound like you have something in mind."

"I want to make love under the stars," She whispered. "When I was down there I dreamed about the wide open sky, the sun on my face, and the burning balls of gas in the darkness that make us feel like anything could happen. That and you were my safe place where they couldn't touch me."

"Cora." He breathed her name, pressing his lips against her pulse point. "Every time I think I couldn't love you more you prove me wrong." Clearing his throat he pulled away. "Come on you're turning me into a freaking bucket of cool whip." Grabbing her hand he tugged her off the table and strode back to the car.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, taking two steps to his one.

"Shopping." A wicked smile curved up his perfect lips, and she laughed.

"One track mind."

"You love it."

"I do." She agreed.

As she slipped into the Impala, she couldn't help but feel she'd found her home. The familiar smoothness of leather and the scent of car air freshener, armor oil, and the boys greeted her like a family friend. Buckling herself in she smiled. _You might've been his first love baby, but I'm his last._

Dean watched Cora closely as she perused the smut peddling shop in search of something fun for their makeshift honeymoon. He couldn't afford a penthouse, but he'd die to protect her. The things she'd reveal had filleted him alive, yet he knew if he showed it, she'd shut down. They were alike as much as they were different. Running a hand through her windblown locks he allowed her scent to ground him. He couldn't predict the future. Any attempt to, would be a fool's game. For now, she was safe, well cared for, and all his. It'd have to be enough.

"What do you think about this?" She held up nurse's uniform.

"Oh, Dean likes."

"Should I model it?" Holding it up to her body she struck a seductive pose. His dick twitched, swelling in his jeans, and he shook his head.

"Just add it to the basket."

Her eyes danced with laughter as she did as he requested.

"These people are going to think I'm taking you home, handcuffing you to the headboard and fucking you within in an inch of your life," she whispered.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Pervert."

He winked. "Just keep up the kink, Daddy likes." She rolled her eyes, but he noticed the extra sway in her hips as she headed to the cashier. The yearning for kids should have hit him like a bomb, but instead it felt like a wake up call. He'd longed for something more. Having a wife and a child to come home to when the hunt ended would provide that. He wasn't stupid. Sam wanted out. After they bagged and tagged this bastard, Sam would be college bound. It'd be nice to be able to drive off in the sunset with his wife and a bun in the oven. An image of Cora rounded with his child made him stifle a groan. Stalking over he lifted her up, carrying her to the cash register. "We have plenty."

With Cora giggling, they barely made it out of the show and into the back seat of the car before he devoured her lips. Slipping his hands down her jeans he sighed as he touched her slick heat.

"You're so wet, baby. I knew you would be."

Lifting her hips as he worked two fingers inside her moist channel she moaned. Parting her legs as much as his body and her jeans would allow she rocked against him.

"Faster baby, I need you." Her husky tone and womanly musk swirled around him creating a homemade aphrodisiac.

Angling his wrist he added another finger inside her and pumped hard. Her lips fell open, and breathy little moans filled the car.

"That's it baby. I want you to come on my fingers."

Her walls trembled, and he adjusted, hitting a spot inside her that made her choke back a scream.

"Quiet, unless you want me to stop." He stilled his fingers inside her and she growled, covering his larger hand with her own.

"I swear I'll kill you."

Laughing at her narrowed eyes he began to move again. Their slippery fingers glided together as they brought her pleasure.

"So freaking hot," he whispered. Biting her full lips she rode his fingers, watching him from beneath lowered lids. Her enigmatic brown eyes had turned black, and for a moment he swore he could see eternity. Her body went stiff, and her walls clamped down on him as she came, His name a throaty prayer in the car that'd sheltered him and now housed his love. For once in his life, he felt … full. Taking a shaky breath he removed his fingers from her heat, and brought them to his mouth, moaning as her unique flavor excited his taste buds.

"I think it's time to go pitch a tent before we get arrested for indecent exposure."

Propping her body up on her elbow she grinned. "I think we all ready pitched one." Sliding her hand down she massaged his cock and he groaned.

"Keep that up and we'll be in for a happy ending sooner than you expected."

She laughed, low, husky and genuine. After their conversation, it sounded like the sweetest symphony in the world. They'd be okay. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or a year from now… but eventually things would settle down and he'd be able to have the life his parents never lived. He couldn't settle down and entirely ignore the ugly bastards fucking up people's lives. But once you knew what truly lurked in the dark, telling your kids everything would be okay, and allowing them to exist in a bubble went out the window. It'd take some trial and error, ups and down, and straight up knock down drag out to find the balance.

"What are you thinking about?" Cora stroked his chin, tickling him as she ruffled his stubble.

"Us, beyond all the hunting bullshit."

Her eyes widened. "Should I be worried?"

"No, for the first time in a long while I actually believe it'll all be okay in the end."

"What did you think before?"

"That'd the only way out would be end game."

She took his face in her hands and pulled her to him. "You promise me no matter what, you will keep going Dean Winchester. No matter how dark it looks, no matter what happens to me. I need to know you'll still be out there somewhere fighting the good fight, pissing people off, and remembering me. Give me that one piece of reassurance in this fucked up world."

"Cora." Her words cut his heart open like a scythe, spilling his emotions out of the wound. Images wavered as Dean attempted to swallow the golf ball stuck in his throat.

"Promise me." There was something hidden in the words he didn't dare examine or ask about…because, he didn't want to know the truth. Not now, maybe not ever. He had one ticking time bomb on his hands, and it was almost more than he could handle.

"Promise," he cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"I've gone to hell, what worst could happen?"

The evasive answer turned down the corners of his mouth.

"C—."

"We should get out of here before we get busted. I prefer my records to read fraud, theft, and assault. Indecent exposure would run everything."

"God, you are so your Father's daughter." He pulled away, giving her space to move.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled buttoning her pants.

"Nothing," he scrambled off the seat, fumbling with the handle in his haste to leave the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Road So Far 15

Pairing: Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

Disclaimer:

We don't own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn't have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don't sue. It'd be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don't share. :Whispers in creepy voice: "My precious."

The universe

This reality is a mix of cannon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. We strive to keep the boys canon, but since we will be shifting around some of the events, that will reflect in our writing and their personalities as well. It's our goal to provide you with quality fiction, and solid, fleshed out OFC. I "Colt" have a sick fetish for making folks love the new kid on the block as much as they love the cannon. Yeah I'm a glutton for punishment *Winks. We appreciate constructive criticism.

Feel free to contact us and follow our tumblr

And also come tweet with us /SingerColt and stay up to date on new art, updates, and whatever else random pops into our brains. We are a creative duo and often dabble outside the realm of writing in the name of creation.

Road So Far 15

Blinding light shone through the darkness. The ropes holding her wrists and ankles tight fell away, and the demons surrounding her caught fire, turning to ash. The gray particles floated away on the breeze. The dank darkness yielded. Vertigo hit spinning her like a Tilt O' Whirl. She held her arm up to shield her face, blinking as the ache behind her eyelids subsided and her rods and cones adjusted to the extreme change.

"Cora." The soothing voice filled her with joy and deep warmth that sank into her bones, obliterating her fear. Tilting her face back to soak in the invisible rays, she focused on the lush green hills around her. Scanning the idealistic scenery her muscles tensed. _Was this a new ploy? _

"Hello?" She spun in a circle seeking the being who'd rescued her. Bright colored flowers, a manicured lawn, and bush sculptures were the only things to be found.

"I am here." The voice came from above. Craning her neck she focused on the blue expanse of the sky. _Nothing. _

"Why can't I see you?" Weary from the constant mind fucking her dreams presented she hesitated.

"You are not yet ready."

"Umm…. Okay." She frowned. _Weird dream, but better than my usual. _

"This is no dream, Cora Winchester. Evil is coming, and you must be prepared to fight."

"Story of my life." _Even in my dreams I can't catch a break. Freud would have a field day. _

"Listen." The deep voice wavered. The intense connection between them began to fill with static. "You must look into your history, remember Colt."

Darkness washed over the scene. A group of dark clouds approached suddenly, frightening her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she turned and ran, feeling like Yellow eyes himself was on her heels. Pumping her legs and arms, she forced her body to perform at optimal speed. She risked a glance behind her and gasped as a swirling black mass descended, Wizard of Oz Style.

"Cora!' The hard jerk brought her into the present.

"W-what?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, rubbing her eyes, squinting she focused on her husband's concerned face, touched by the openness few were privy to. "I'm okay Dean, I promise."

"Yeah." He paused, and she smiled, knowing he wanted to hear more.

"It was a strange dream to begin with, and then it that turned bad, fast. I was caught in the eye of a powerful storm descending at a rapid pace. I couldn't outrun it." She shook her head shivering.

"A storm?" She rolled her eyes at the disbelief in his tone.

"Just looking at it made my skin crawl. Imagine every horrible thing you've ever seen in your life gathered in one place with all the power of hell behind it about to crash down on top of you head."

A piercing pain burst in her head. Grasping her skull she winced. Broken pieces of dialect were interrupted by high pitched squealing similar to feedback sounded. Dean doubled, tripled, and came back into one being.

"That's it. We're going to Bobby's now!" Dean moved from the hotel bed, and rushed around the room, tossing things into bags. They'd slowly been headed back to Bobby's stopping to see whatever caught their interest. Toni and Sam had held the fort down at Bobby's, trying to figure out Yellow Eyes next move, and keep an eye out for cases, while sneaking in and out of each other's bedroom. She snorted and cringed, immediately regretting it when the pain returned in the center of her forehead. They had to know by now Bobby didn't miss a damned thing. He wouldn't mention their fling until they did, out of respect. Toni was far too old for him to be playing Daddy with a shotgun, and Sam was just as much his own blood as Toni. He'd give them the space to define what they were and bring it to him.

Dizzy but recovering fast, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, swaying once before she got her balance in check.

"Cora! Will you let me take care of you damn it!" Dean's exasperated face gained a smile.

"I'm fine."

His brow met in the center, and his nostrils flared.

"Okay, I'm better."

"Hmm." He grunted.

"What, are you going to hold me while I shower?"

"If I need to."

"I promise you I'm not going to bust my head open."

"Mmmm." He grumbled.

"You're like an old Man."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and palmed her ass. "I am an old man, your old man. What good to me are you if you're not in one piece?"

She giggled. "Worried about my ability to satisfy you?"

"No, concerned you won't be able to keep up."

"Why don't we test out the theory?" He smirked and lifted her up, supporting her ass with his hands as he walked into the shower.

Their clothes hit the floor in a haphazard pattern that lead to the bathroom, and soon they were in the shower. The warm water caressed her skin like rain and Dean moved inside her, slowly. His ten inch cock brushed her womb as he tilted her hips. There love burned hot, and moments like this were rare. She tightened around him trembling as he gripped her hips hard.

"D-Dean."

"Are you going to come for me baby?"

"P-Pull out, right now isn't safe." Now that her cycle was back on track they used the pull and pray. She planned on getting birth control as soon as she could locate a planned parenthood.

"I know." He gritted his teeth and his cock pulsed inside her as he filled her to the brim with everything that he was. White space filled her head. A low hum soothed her frayed nerves. Feeling one hundred-percent once more, she lowered her weak limbs to the basin and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you Dean." They didn't throw the word about often. Usually it was conveyed in their soft caresses, thoughtful actions, and honest gazes.

"I love you to Cora." His gruff voice made her heart race. They boarded on dysfunctional as separate entities, but together they worked. Using their own brand of communication to muddle through the things everyday people did, say, and thought instinctively. Remaining together as they came down Cora cherished the last moments alone before they rinsed off, left the shower, and dressed. Packed, they pulled out and began the hour long drive to Bobby's.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Sleepy." She yawned, snuggling into the flannel she'd pilfered days ago.

"Go ahead and rest."

The rock of the car, and the familiar voice of Brian Johnson lulled her into a light sleep.

"You're back. Can you hear me this time?" The familiar voice from before asked.

"Yes." Blackness surrounded her, but it wasn't oppressive.

"Good, Colt."

She frowned. "My middle name?"

"Yes, it's yours for a reason. Ask your father."

"Listen voice of doom… him and I don't get along too well."

"That is inconsequential he possess the information you need to begin your quest."

"Quest? When did we get on medieval terms?"

"If you wish to keep the souls of your friends intact, you will do as I ask."

Waking in the car she took a moment to take in her surroundings. She gripped the wheel tight as they pulled into the junk yard.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole when you have sleep, and I'm just waking up." She narrowed her eyes at his wide grin. _Attractive bastard._ "You're lucky you're so good looking."

"Or what? You wouldn't love me like you do? Nice to know if my face gets jacked up you're out the door."

"Oh shut up."

His deep chuckle made her grin as they wound around the familiar road and parked in front of the weathered house.

Leaving their gear in the back they walked up to the house and knocked. They had keys, but depending on how jumpy Bobby was entering without warning might get them nicked, grazed, or holy watered. A few moments passed with no answer. Digging the key out of her pocket she unlocked the door. The rhythmic thud above their heads made her giggle.

"I think it's safe to say Bobby is out on a case."

"Ya think?" Dean grinned. "I'm never letting him live this shit down." He started for the stairs.

"What are you doing! Let them finish."

"Awwh come on!"

"You know how fast the prank war escalates. I don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

"Fine! I'm going to pull Baby into the garage and give her a little T.L.C. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm going to grab a beer." The dream had her spooked, though she'd never admit it to Dean.

"Before noon? That's more my style." His brow wrinkled.

"Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere. Besides I'll need it to get through the grand finale." She nodded to the ceiling above her and Dean snorted.

"Have fun with that." Delivering a salute he walked out the door. The minute the screen door, banged shut she ran into the kitchen opened a beer, for appearance sake, and took it back to Bobby's collection of books. There was something going on here, and it all seemed to stem back to Yellow Eyes. It was a distinct feature, there had to be mention of him somewhere. From what he remembered he hadn't been the garden variety. People deferred to him, treated him with respect, and a healthy dose of fear.

Running her hands over the demonology section she picked the oldest book. This bastard dated back to biblical times, she could feel it. Taking a swig from the brown bottle she sank into a seat and began to thumb through the tombs.

The squeak of the tenth and ninth step alerted her to the presence of the others. Closing the book she replaced it on the shelf, and moved into the kitchen. Draining her beer she grinned.

"I'd applaud, but I think Toni would kill me."

Sam's face turned red, and she laughed.

"Hey, payback!" Toni pointed to her grinning.

"Truth."

"When did you guys get back?" Toni asked as they moved into the kitchen and took seats across from her.

"Not too long ago. We cut the trip short because I had a headache."

Sam glanced at Toni, and information she had no access to passed between them.

"What?"

"Sam's been having these horrid migraines recently," Toni whispered.

_And it begins. _

"Why are we having the same symptoms, Cora?"

" I don't know, Sam…. I don't know." _It wasn't a complete lie, but it still left her feeling like an asshole. _

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, glancing around.

"He's giving Baby a tune up."

"I'm going to go see him so you guys can talk about… whatever it is you talk about … yeah." He stood, telling her with her eyes it was time to reveal her secret.

"Do you want me to ask in front of you?" Cora raised an eyebrow. "So, how's Sam in bed?"

"Lalalalala." Sam stuck his fingers in his ear, and fast walked out, followed by their loud peels of laughter.

"Why did he leave like his pants were on fire?" Toni nodded toward the door, and she took a deep breath.

"Because he knew I wanted to talk to you about something." Cora reached across the table and took her friends hand. "You know you're the sister I never had, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you."

"Okay, you're scaring me, Turner."

"Dean and I are married."

Toni released a deep breath and hunched over. "Jesus, What the hell is wrong with you Cora!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Not after you just made me think you were dying, or something. Did you get married on your road trip?"

"Not exactly."

"When?"

"The night I came back"

"WHAT! Why did you keep it from me?" Pain bled into her blue eyes and Cora sighed.

"I just needed to get my head on straight, and then work up to telling you about hell … it was too much… you know?"

Toni squeezed her hand. "Cora after all you've been through, I'd be a bitch if I held anything against you right now."

Silence fell as they reconnected, all her secrets that were hers to share laid out on the table.

"Now … what happened to bring you home?"

"Nightmares and migraines… I think they're getting worse. I wanted to look through Bobby's books. See if we can find anything about someone who came back from hell, or Yellow eyes. He's special, Toni. A big fucking deal down there."

"Do you think he's a horseman?" Toni whispered.

"No, he didn't strike me as the kind who got his hands dirty. Whoever their boss is, he'd be that guy."

"Lucifer?"

"God, I hope not." Cora shook her head. "I'm not ready to deal with the end of the world scenarios just yet, give me a few years."

"With our lives, I wouldn't be surprised," Toni mumbled. "Come on I'll show you were the oldest books are. That's where I'd start."  
****

They pulled into the gas station to refuel the Impala, and Toni felt a change in the air. After hours of scouring books, they'd called Uncle and opted to go out for dinner to get a different view. She'd never seen Dean so… edgy. He knew more than he was letting on. They both did. It made her wonder what Cora had told him on their trip.

"Is it me or has Sam been in there awhile?" Dean turned to peer at her from the driver's seat. "What did you to him to make him choke the chicken."

"Gross! I behaved myself." Her stomach flipped. "Maybe he had another headache?"

A sharp gasp from the front seat drew her attention.

"Cora!" They both called. Clutching her head she moaned.

"I have her Dean, go check on Sam."

His jaw tightened, and he gave a curt nod, doing as she asked. Tilting her friends head back she whispered into her ear. "It's okay Cora, just breath through it. I'm right here." Her facial features were pinched, and her head rocked back and forth against the seat. It only lasted about a minute, maybe less. Regardless, it scared the shit out of her.

"Toni," Cora croaked.

"I'm right here, what happened."

"I- I don't know… I saw something…"

"What did you see?"

"My Mom… and my Dad…it's confusing. There were a bunch of random images." Cora lifted her hand and rubbed her temples. "I think I'm fine now." She eased into a sitting position and glanced out the window. "What's wrong with Sam?"

Toni's stomach lurched. "It can't be a coincidence. You guys are connected somehow."

"Maybe it's the Winchester curse." Cora gave a weak smile, but she could see the concern in her brown eyes.

"We'll figure it out." Toni squeezed her shoulder before she opened the door and jogged over to help prop Sam up.

"What happened?" She whispered.

" I think… I think I had a vision," Sam said.

Toni exchanged a quick glance with Dean as they helped him into the back seat. Snuggled up beside him she let his head rest on her shoulder as Dean climbed into the front.

"Cora?"

"I'm okay Dean."

"Headache again?" Dean asked.

"No… I don't know what this was. I saw things."

"It's both of us Dean, we can't pretend it's not happening."

"Listen Sammy. WE don't know where this is coming from—."

"We're talking about a man's life."

"What's he talking about?" Cora sat up straighter, and her voice carried more weight.

"I don' t know," Dean mumbled.

"I saw a man kill someone and then himself. If we get there soon enough, maybe we can prevent it."

"How the hell do you expect us to find this place?"

"Ash!" Sam's body was fraught with tension as he pulled away from the seat, and her.

"It might not even be real."

"And if it is," Sam asked.

"What would it hurt to ask Ash?" Cora whispered.

"Do you think we should advertise freaky, psychic shit to a place full of hunters? It's not going to go over well, and if they ever catch a whiff of your whereabouts…" He shook his head.

"Do you plan on advertising it?" Cora asked.

"No!"

"Problem solved.

"It's like watching a ping pong game," Sam whispered into Toni's ear settling back into the seat next to her.

"Yeah, only a million times more intense." She ran a hand through his damp hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better with every minute that passes." He sighed. "I know this was real Toni, I can't explain it. Just a gut feeling. I have to help this man."

"I understand."

He gave her a small smile. "I knew you would." Unable to resist him when he looked so adorable she leaned forward to taste his lips. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she moaned under his onslaught.

"Hey! Focus." Dean's gruff voice brought them back to the present, and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Never thought I'd be the one to say that…" Dean shook his head.

"So, are we going to see Ash?" Sam asked.

"Yes, because you won't leave me alone until we do."

"Thank you!"

" We can't," Cora said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because my visions lead me somewhere else."

"And where's that, Cora?" Dean's voice was low and controlled.

"My Father"

"Bullshit!" The words were an implosion in the car that made Toni cringe.

"Am I the only one who feels like a kid listening to their parents fight?" Toni whispered.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Absolutely not."

The battle continued back and forth, but in the end the boy went to see Ash, and they piled into Cora's Firebird bound for Rufus.


End file.
